Do Mews make good fighters?
by Suiceene
Summary: Kidnapped at birth and tested on by Team Rocket the Mew eventually escaped. Many years later she is hunted by Team Rocket, Mewtwo the Shadow Gang and a new breed of genetically created Pokemon, the Darken.
1. Changes.

Do Mew's make good fighters, are they the best?  
  
I do not own Pokemon, Animorphs, or Dragonball Z. They all have their respective owners which I am not one of. Don't sue me.  
  
Authors note- This story is set just after Ash and the gang have come out of Mt Moon. They are exploring the top of a neighbouring hill.  
"Boy this is tough going" panted Misty "Only a bit more to go" said Brock beside her.  
As they finally made to the top all three fell down on the grass beside the road. After a while Brock set out some of his pots and pans and began to do some cooking. Enticed by the smell a Vulpix came to the edge of the tall grass and looked out at the cooking. Suddenly Pikachu spied it. "Pika, pika Chu, pika" it shouted into Ash's ear. Ash awoke and looked around him groggily. "What's the matter Pikachu." "Pika, ka Chu" the electric mouse shouted pointing at the Vulpix. "What kind of pokemon is that Dexter," shouted Ash flipping open his pokedex. "Vulpix" the electrical machine whirred "The fire fox pokemon" Misty and Brock came over interested to see the match. "Ash you'll need a water type to beat this," shouted Brock over to Ash. "But as he doesn't have a water type it'll probably beat him and then I'll catch it" said Misty gleefully staring at the red pocket monster. "For your information Misty" yelled Ash flaring up "I will" "Look" said Brock calmly "Neither of you will catch it if it gets away" They both spun round to see the Vulpix scared by the loud shouts edging away. "No way I'm letting you escape," said Ash reaching for a pokeball. "Go...." Suddenly in a flash of red light a Charmander appeared in front of the Vulpix. "Plissken -as in Snake Plissken from the two fantastic films. Escape from New York and Escape from L.A- I choose you" shouted a girls voice from a couple of bushes near the grass, "Growl attack then scratch it." The Charmander opened its mouth and emitted a loud growl and then before the Vulpix could recover the Charmander jumped forward and scratched the Vulpix. As the Vulpix fell back from the attack a pokeball sucked it in. Ash and the others watched as the light went red and wobbled a bit, then it went white. "Yes," said the girl as she left the bushes. Ash, Misty, and Brock stared at her as she left the bushes. She looked about ten or eleven years old and she was about the same height as Ash. Her hair was sleek and black except for a thin green stripe in the middle and reached past her shoulders. She was dressed in green tee shirt with the logo "Animals of the Safari zone" and green shorts that reached down to her knees.  
"Hey Susan that was my Vulpix" Ash shouted in recognition. "Oh hi Ash, no I've been following that Vulpix for twenty minutes" she said as she recalled her pokemon and put the new ball into her belt. "Who are your friends?" she said coming over. "Oh this is Misty and Brock and this is Susan who is also from Pallet. She started her Pokemon journey the same time as me" "Aren't you a gym leader" she said to Brock shaking hands. "Well I was until my Dad came back" " How many badges do you have? I have one already." Asked Ash. "Only one, the Boulder badge. Would you like a battle?" "Ok three Pokemon each."  
They made their way over to a flat patch of ground, squaring up at opposite sides. "Ok" shouted Ash "Lets begin. Go Butterfree!" "Sharp, quick attack now!" she yelled before her Pokemon appeared. Ratatta attacked immediately catching Butterfree off guard. "String shot!" Ash shouted but he was too late. Ratatta had knocked the blue insect to the ground. He tried to get up only to be hit with a kick to the face. Ratatta kept on hitting Butterfree again and again with either a flurry of punches or kicks. He finally fainted. "Pidgeotto, tornado!" This hit Ratata and held him helpless until it crashed against an outcrop of rock. "Return. Killer attack!" Out came a Bulbasaur. Though Grass is weak against Flying Bulbasaur's vines and Razor Leafs were all accurately aimed and kept the bird at bay until she had to be returned. "Pikachu!" The electric rat ran out and faced its opponent. "Killer return. Plissken, show them your namesake!" A large Charmander appeared. "Thundershock." This hit him as he ran towards Pikachu. Before it could react Charmander began slice it apart. Once Pikachu was nearing fainting he burn it with a huge ember. "Whoa, that's some Pokemon" Brock whispered. After a while they all made their way to the edge of the cliff. "What a view" whistled Brock. While the others were looking down Ash had walked over to a clump of bushes where he had heard a pokemon move about in. He had just managed to scare the Ratatta out when he heard a sound behind him. He turned just in time to see the rock the others were standing on collapse and fall dropping Misty, Brock and Susan into space. Time seemed to stand still as he saw them drop. Suddenly he stared at Susan. Her skin and clothes had suddenly changed colour. They were brown. He then noticed feathers forming and with a jerk her face grew a beak. The rest of the changes took about five seconds and then she was a Pidgeot. Her wings banked as she grabbed Brock and Misty with her talons. She then began to beat her wings hard and she soared up over the edge of the cliff.  
  
Team Rocket stared with amazement from a clump of bushes at the other side of the canyon. "Am I going blind?" whispered James. "No you idiot I saw that too" shouted Jessie hitting James on the head. "Who or what was dat" asked Meowth. "A ditto" puzzled James. "No, it wasn't" said James "You see a ditto can't stay in one morph for more than twenty minutes" "And she's been with the twerps for half an hour. Anyway ditto's can't talk." Mused Jessie. "Hey lets ask da Boss, he's sure to know who or what she is," shouted Meowth. They got out their mobile and searched the memory for the home number of Team Rocket and inserted it. Soon the angry face of the Boss appeared on the monitor "What is it this time you fools. Have you caught that blasted Pokemon yet?" "No, but sir something more important happened" "What?" "Well we were searching a mountaintop for rare Pokemon..." began James "Snoozing you mean" "Shut up James, anyway sir we were following those trainers and well they met up with this other girl and ...well she.. turned into a Pidgeot." "What!" "She and two others were falling down a cliff and she changed into the bird" Giovanni turned to one of his assistants "Search the main computer for anything to do with genetic experiments and survivors." "Keep her and the others under surveillance, also keep the line open as we may need to phone you" He then hung up and sat looking thoughtfully at a wall. Could those three idiots have stumbled on something interesting? We will have to keep an eye on that girl."  
  
Ash stared in disbelief as the great bird rose over the cliff and then swooped down and hovered a few feet off the ground. Her large talons loosened and dropped Brock and Misty. They crawled away immediately over to Ash and sat up. Misty was breathing heavily and all three were staring with amazement at her. She landed on a large rock and in a couple of seconds she had changed back into human. She jumped down off the rock and landed a few feet away from. They backed away a couple of feet staring at her. She raised one of her eyebrows. "Why are you scared of me?" Ash licked his lips "W-w-what did you do there?" "Well I suppose it had to come out sometime. You see I'm not a normal girl. I was born in the town of Seaportville" Ash and the others gasped. Though they had only been babies at the time they had heard about it later. Ten years ago Team Rocket, who had been more powerful at this time, was looking for test subjects for some genetic experiments. They had been trying to make the ultimate warriors, half-human half Pokemon. They had raided Seaportville and taken everyone prisoner, the police arriving two hours late. Once at their labs they killed off all the adults first by trying open fusion. After this they tried more complicated means but the results were always the same, either instant death or death in a couple of hours. Some people foolishly tried to live on in Seaportville but three years ago Team Rocket raided again and took these people prisoner. But this time the police were able to get a lead and they had stormed the labs hoping to rescue some of the people. But until now they had not heard of any survivors. "You mean you were one of the babies tested on?" asked Misty quietly. "Yeah, I have only some memory of the testing, but what I can remember is horrible" she shivered. "About two years ago I suddenly found out I could change into Pokemon. It was on that field trip Ash" she said looking at him "You remember that Charmander who was very friendly with you, that was my first morph" Ash remembered back "Yeah I remember how jealous Gary was, that was you?" She smiled a sadly "that was me" "Does it hurt?" asked Brock "Not at all, there is a slight tingling sensation but that's all. I show you." She stood back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she began to shrink. Her skin turned bright pink and began to grow fur. Her fingers shrank and turned into claws and her hands became paws. Her legs then extended and lengthened. Her hair shrunk back and then disappeared and her eyes grew large and totally green. Suddenly a tail exploded out grew until it was long and thin with a sharp leaf shaped end. Ash flipped open his Pokedex "Mew- This is the rarest pokemon about. Pokemon trainers are lucky if they ever see one once in their life." She was very small, about as tall as Ash's knee and completely pink. She rose up in the air and stared at them. "Like this morph." Brock walked over and began to inspect her body. "Whoa, I've never seen a Pokemon like before" he whispered. Suddenly the Mew began to grow and in a couple a seconds Susan was in its place once more.   
  
"Giovanni sir I think we've got her" "Well, who or what is she?" "More of a mix. We think that she is the survivor of the Seaport town experiment." "I took over Team Rocket only five years ago. The experiment was running to close. It was a failure wasn't it." "Yes sir but after hacking into the police files we have evidence that one child was rescued. We followed the lead up and she left on her Pokemon journey a couple weeks ago. That would leave her about Mount Moon now." "So she is a survivor of this, she wasn't tested on then" "But she was Giovanni sir we have evidence that she was fused with some Pokemon DNA. But the methods used to fuse was very basic, she should have died and that is why we like to have a look at her." "I agree, Thomson get Team H, Jessie and James will be you contacts. Remember I want her here inside a week."  
  
Jessie and James were following Ash and the others when their phone rang. A tough scarred face appeared. "This is Thomson, leader of Team H. Are you Jessie and James?" "Yes sir" "Good. Where are you at the minute?" "On one the Mount Moon mountains, about 19 miles from Cerulean." Answered Jessie. "Team H will be coming in tonight, we will meet you at 2400 at the foot of these mountains. When we grab the kid, you will be in your balloon looking over the area for the police. Understood?" "Yes sir." "Good, but remember if any of my men get caught because of your incompetence..." He left the sentence unfinished and hung up. James shivered "I don't think I'll like him very much" "Stop being a baby James, remember we've got a job tonight and we'll finally get one over those twerps."  
  
Susan had been travelling with Ash and the others for about a week. Brock, Misty, and Ash had learnt to trust her, after seeing that she was completely normal except for her power. She didn't use it once after turning into a Mew and this helped reassure them. They had finally got to the bottom of a particularly steep hill only to find another just in front of them. Feeling too tired to climb another hill they set up camp in the dell between the two hills. Brock was cooking the dinner above a roaring fire and Ash lay watching him, the two girls off fishing. They got back finally having caught nothing but Magicarp in the small river, Magicarp being too bitter to eat. They were in their sleeping bags by 10 that night. They were so tired they failed to hear the stealthy footsteps approaching.  
  
Thompson and his team crawled through the bushes towards the dying light of the fire. He didn't trust Jessie or James and so he had placed them high in the sky out of harms way, but still he thought they might yet make a disturbance and alert the police. He eventually had to only take four members of his team; the others wanted for other missions. His team consisted of 4 men counting himself and one woman. None of them were over 24 and they were all fit and trained to deal with any circumstance. That is why his team was so sought after. And why he asked himself did his elite team have to do a simple kidnap. One of his men thought it was because the girl was a good pokemon trainer, but the Boss had said she had just started. He shook his mind off the problem as they were entering the camp. The four sleepers were all around the sides of the fire in a square. The first two they came across were boys. He saw one that looked like a girl but when he flashed his light the girl's hair was orange. Jessie and James had said the person's hair was black. He looked up to one of his men pointing at the last sleeper. They all edged round the bag and then they sprung.  
  
Misty groggily opened her eyes. She was about to drop off again when she saw a struggle in front of her. Four dark figures seemed to be fighting with a fifth. When one of them stepped in front of the fire she saw the red R in the centre of the shirt. Her scream woke up Ash and Brock. When they saw what was going on they ran in to try and help.  
  
Susan had awoken to being lifted up and a gag being stuffed roughly in her mouth. She struck out blindly trying to hit her opponents. She managed to wriggle free from her captors only to feel one bring her to the ground in a rugby tackle. She dimly heard a scream before her face was plunged into the mud. Her shoulders were grabbed and she was hauled up. Her foot hooked round the back of the rockets and pulled. The rocket slipped and almost fell on her, she just rolled out in time. The boys were not doing as well. Ash was being picked on by Thomson who was battering his stomach. He finished Ash with a sidekick to his chest. Brock's back was bent almost double as his opponent's knee was driving upwards. Then his elbow jabbed into his back leaving Brock senseless on the ground. As Susan rose the female Rocket met her with a foot to her face. She fell backward into the hands of the other rocket. He held her arms behind her back while the female rocket began to rhythmically punch her stomach. She kept this up for five minutes when the male rocket dropped Susan. She lay on her hands and knees pretending to be exhausted while really changing into a Sandslash. Her arms had just changed when she was pulled up. She was thrown towards Thomson, who was readying a punch, when she brought her hands up in a deep slash. Thomson's arms were bleeding with huge cuts. He fell back in shock. Susan whipped round to face the other two rockets. They approached her warily looking with amazement at her huge claws. She suddenly remembered the other rocket and turned in time to receive a knife to her shoulder. She fell to her knees and blacked out. "Oh my God, who is this" whispered one of the men. "Don't just stand there," shouted Thomson "Take her and me back to the plane. The female rocket grabbed Susan and two of the men helped Thomson, while the last scouted ahead of them. They got back to the plane within the deadline. As they rose in the air they saw the flash of police sirens. "Who got the police?" "The other girl must have, we forgot to take care of her" snapped back one of the men.  
The second in command (the female rocket) was on the phone to Giovanni "Sir we have completed the mission but..." "Where is Thomson?" "He got injured sir" "By who?" "The target, I don't know how but she suddenly formed claws" "Hmm" the Boss muttered "Mewtwo I need your help." Suddenly another face appeared on the screen. It was all-metal with two blue slits for eyes. "Mewtwo I need you to read this persons thoughts and tell me what happened. Mewtwo stared at her for a couple of seconds and then turned back to Giovanni "She tried to morph Sandslash but was stopped before she could complete the morph" "Thank you Mewtwo I knew you would come in handy. Vanessa I want the girl here at Viridian in two hours." "Ok sir."  
  
Well I hope you liked it. If you review trhis I might continue it? Advice should be given to snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. A real fight scence is coming up. Chap two or three.  
  
Suiceene 


	2. Inside Team Rockets base!

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
A new chapter up now. I tried to include a fight scene but the plot thickened too much. Its coming up soon I promise. We will soon see who will win. Some people may not like the slight violence in this chapter, nothing too bad.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Animorphs, Pokemon or Dragonball Z or Escape from New York and L.A.. Other rich people do.  
  
Chapter two Inside the Rockets base.  
  
The police finally arrived at the camp twenty minutes after Misty phoned. Ash and Brock were just getting up when Officer Jenny rolled in. For once Brock couldn't do anything, as he was so sore. Ash beside him could barely walk straight. "What's happened here?" she said as she stared at Ash and Brock. "It was Team Rocket" Misty explained finally showing herself in pink pajamas. "They attacked here and took Susan and then fled" "Pikachu!" shouted Ash scared. But Pikachu was still there sleeping on Ash's other pokeballs. Brock and Misty's pokeballs where still there and Ash could see Susan's still attached to her belt. "You mean they ignored all the pokemon?" asked Officer in wonder " but why only take one person, when there were three others. How long ago did they leave?" "About twenty minutes ago" "There was no threat to them so why did they leave?" Brock suddenly shouted out "I know" He then explained to Jenny about Susan. "I think that explains why they want her but this still leaves out how we can rescue her" "You don't know where there headquarters are Jenny" asked Misty "No, we've been trying to find that out for years but with no effect. There is some rumour that it is in Viridian but my cousin still hasn't found anything." "Then that's where we will go," said Ash confidently "Are you sure you still want to go, maybe an experiment belongs with its creators" asked Jenny. "An experiment or not she's still my friend" Ash quietly responded. "Anyway" he said his voice rising "I want revenge on Team Rocket" The others agreed their voices rising. "Ok, ok I understand, it was only a question. How do you plan on getting back to Viridian?" Ash looked at the others; they shrugged their shoulders. "Well, eh we, eh hadn't thought about that yet" Officer Jenny smiled "I can get you as far a Pewter city but you will have to walk the rest." "Through the forest again, I thought I'd left it forever" groaned Misty.   
  
Susan woke up with a searing pain in her shoulder. It was all a dream, a dream she told her self. She opened her eyes to see a doctor in Team Rocket garb easing the knife out of her shoulder. She also noticed the rough faces of the five Rockets looking on. One of them had his arms completely covered in bandages. This reminded her of the night before. She glanced down at her own arms. They were still long curved blades. Suddenly she heard the cocking of guns. Five gun barrels pointed at her (Thomson couldn't hold a gun.) "Change your hands now, or die" said the female Rocket quietly. Slowly, she was too weak; her arms changed back to normal. Her head fell back in to the aeroplane seat. For the first time she noticed that she was on a plane. The plane was not very large; there were only four rows of seats. She was on a few of the front row seats that had been flattened. She also noticed then that her arms and legs were tied down. The doctor went back to work on her shoulder. A shudder was sent through her body. The doctor had just cut a tendon. The pain was beginning to become unbearable. She was concentrating on not letting one noise out. But the pain was getting too much for her and she passed out again.  
  
"Well this is Viridian Ash" snapped Misty "And where do you see Team Rockets Headquarters" Brock was looking around for Nurse Joys or any other pretty girl while the other two fought. Something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see two dark figures slip round the corner. "Quit it you two. I think I saw Jessie and James" They followed the figures for about half an hour when they finally got out of the city. Soon darkness fell but still the Rockets in front of them went on. Misty was soon falling behind the others. She was so weary she could no longer look in front of her. She was soon just plodding on and on, not caring where she was going. Finally the Rockets stopped. Misty fell to the ground beyond tired. "Why are we… following them anyway." Misty panted. "Well I hope they will lead us to the headquarters" said Brock sitting down laying out his pots and pans. "Its funny for once following them after all the time they followed us" Ash commented laying back into a tree looking down at the hollow in which Team Rocket was camping. "Make sure you light that fire a little away from the ridge, I don't want them seeing us" "I'm too tired to eat" groaned Misty "Ok, make sure you get a good rest." He said looking at both Ash and Misty who were both evidently exhausted "We don't know what time those two will be getting up at" He yawned oh I'm tired he thought. He looked across at the other two. He wasn't surprised to see Ash and Misty already fast asleep. "Well" he said quietly to Pikachu "I won't need any of this stuff." packing the cooking units away. He then lent against the opposite side of the tree Ash was on and went to sleep.  
  
Dust clouds were sent upward into the air. The roar of the plane got louder as it neared the ground. As it slowed down on the private runway a large black car rushed out to meet it. Mewtwo stared out, interested for the first time in weeks. He had been with Giovanni for three years now. The first couple of years had been interesting as his armour and strength increased but nowadays there was nothing to look forward to. No pokemon could stand up to him in any way. All the opponents he faced in Giovanni's gym were far too weak for him to contemplate fighting, with even a quarter of his full power. For once though he was interested in Giovanni's new test subject. He had been around enough scientists to be able to read their minds. He was now quite a capable biochemist. He knew enough of the human body to know that its DNA would never accept foreign DNA. The human should have reacted with the DNA to kill the body. No one was strong enough to survive. Some pokemon could, like him for instance could live through the reaction and change but a human? He shook his head. As he watched, the girl was carried out and into the waiting van. Two Rockets ran over and covered the strip with gravel. From what he had seen of the girl and those other Rockets description had told him the same thing. She had complete human dimensions. The only alien aspect of her, was her ability to change form. He wondered what pokemon DNA was she injected with? The scientists had access to Venasaur, Blastoise, Charazord, Nidoqueen, Ditto, Fearow, and some Mew. He would find out soon enough. The next days might prove interesting he thought. He had a hunch that morphing was not her only trick.  
  
Pain coursed through her body once more shocking her back awake. One eyelid flicked open. "So she is awake at last" she heard faintly. All she could see was shimmering images. She blinked her eyes and things came back into back into focus. She was in a chair with hands and feet tied. Her head was pounding with a sharp pain and her mouth felt like a strip of sandpaper. Her pyjamas stuck to her body with all the sweat. Two legs appeared in front of her. With a sharp twist she was made look up. In front of her were an assorted group of scientists, the five rockets, and man. He was tall and stocky with a clean- face, which clearly showed his sharp evil features. "Are you Team Rocket?" Susan spat out. "I'll ask the questions here" the tall man retorted. From somewhere behind came a sharp elbow strike to her neck. Her head fell forward only to be caught by the hair and pulled back. She felt dizzy and her head felt like exploding. A sharp slap brought her back to reality. "I'll ask again, are you an alien?" "No, at least I don't think so, why?" " You now know that you can change into any pokemon, with this power you would be valuable to Team Rocket. Will you join us; you could become all powerful next to Mewtwo and me." He waited looking at her, already anticipating her answer. Few people joined up for Team Rocket immediately. That's why the doctors were here. Finally her head looked up "No I won't join. By the way who is…" At a nod from the boss, the operative (the female Rocket of Team H) cracked her hand into Susan's neck knocking her unconscious.  
  
She woke up again some time later. Her whole body felt like a punch bag. Her neck had been hit so many times; it felt like a brick had been smashed into it. She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared glumly around her. Her cell was sparse to the extreme. It was completely plain and very small. It wasn't at all like the conventional cell with bars. It was rather like a square cube with a door at one end. She was still rocking forward and backward when 4 Rockets dressed in black entered followed by two scientists. As she got to her feet they drew their guns. Too late she noticed that the guns looked different. A dart struck her in the middle of her tummy. She moved towards the head rocket. He waited expecting her to fall at any minute. He was wondering what was taking so long, when her foot crushed into his groin. He bent over double as her knee crashed into his head. Susan looked up to feel three other darts stick into her. The combined effect of all the tranquillisers was enough to put a Rhyhorn to sleep; needless to say she was down in less than 10 seconds. Two large bright purple eyes stared at her beneath the metal mask. Quite good resistance to sleep, this subject will be interesting to monitor he thought.   
  
The next couple of days were hell for Susan. A pattern began to emerge. She would be taken to be tested on twice a day unconscious. When she awoke she would sore in various places. Sometimes she could find where slices of her skin had been taken out. Her only food came to her once a day in the night. Finally she felt she had enough. She had a calm temperament and was very rarely roused to open violence but she was ready to teach Team Rocket a lesson they would not forget in a hurry. She kept her morph slow concentrating on getting the vital bit changed. When the four Rockets entered she had her back to them. "They want you awake for this test. So are you coming quietly?" he smiled "Or will we have to make you come with us" Her back was still turned. He walked up, angry now. "Why don't you…" She swung round and blasted him back against the wall. She took out the other three with a flamethrower. She finished the change into Charmeleon. The claws were awkward to run on but they would have to. She got as far as the second corridor, before the alarm began to siren. She began to randomly pick corridors to try and lose the rockets. As she slip round another corner she came face to face with 10 Rockets. Without a hesitation she charged. She was 6 meters away when the first bullets began to strike her. Ignoring the shattering pain her body lunged forward knocking a few down. The nest minute was slashing claws mixed with fire and the steady repeating noise of crazed machine gun fire. By the time 30 seconds was up nine of the Rockets were left bleeding on the ground. The last Rocket managed to let loose a full round into the yellow stomach of the Charmeleon before falling to the endless flames. The red lizard stumbled forward round the corner before falling to heap on the floor. Susan glanced around feeling the pain of the Charmeleon's body die slowly. Come on she thought I… can't… die like this. M…ust change. As her mind began to blacken an image popped up. The Charmeleon's mouth smiled weakly as she concentrated on the image. Slowly the bright red body changed dark grey. The smooth skin began to roll itself into deep folds. Her spine elongated and her legs became huge and thick. Finally a long horn grew out of her black snout and her head grew and grew. She roared and charged through the corridor with newfound energy. There were five Rockets behind a makeshift wall waited. One was behind a heavy machine gun while the others were all armed with machine guns. The leader whispered to the others around him. "Remember, Johnson says that his team managed to batter her up good so all we have to do is pick up the pieces." They heard a dull thud, which slowly began to become louder. The ground began to shake a bit and then a huge grey blur threw it self round the corner and charged them. They desperately fired all their guns but most of the bullets bounced off. They waited till the last moment to flee but by then it was too late. Two managed to run but the others were caught under Susan's hooves. As she wrenched herself round another corner Susan began to love the Rhyhorn's body. It was slow to start and weighted a couple of tons but when it got up to speed it was all but unstoppable. She rounded another corner to find herself in a wide room. At the end was a steal-enforced door. She smiled; this was probably the door to an important office or it had been the door to an important office. Seconds later she burst through. Inside was huge long room, probably an assembly hall of some sort. There was a group of people in the middle, some Team Rocket some in suits. Giovanni was also there. Every one had turned at the sound and they were all staring at her in disbelief. Some guards tried to come over to her but she smashed her foot into the ground causing an earthquake below the bodyguards. Some to her right managed to dodge and they fired rocket launcher missiles at her. She was too large to miss and all of them hit her directly. A grunt escaped her, these hurt a bit, but they were far from destroying her. She smashed the ground again cracking the ground with her two front hooves sending a cloud of rocks into the soldiers (The Rhyhorn has an amazing ability to sense faults in the earth). She walked over slowly to the large group. "Is it a wild Pokemon?" "Has it run away from a Rocket trainer?" "Why is it attacking us?" Giovanni stepped forward staring at the Rhyhorn "Are you, Susan?" he asked quietly. "What are you doing? It will kill you!" someone behind him shouted. The Rhyhorn's head lowered, pointing towards Giovanni. Inside the brain was turmoil of thought. All the Rockets she had faced were injured not killed. Could she wilfully murder someone in cold blood? The businessmen watched in surprise as the giant rhino stopped in front of the man. Finally after a couple of seconds the great beast moved forward again but this time it was quicker and everyone knew it was going to kill him. The thundering of its hooves was heard all over the room. The distance closed rapidly until it was only a couple of feat. The monster roared as its target closed with it. Suddenly a blue blast crashed into the grey beast rocking it backward. Giovanni didn't even flinch as his life was suddenly saved. Susan gasped in shock as her body fell through the wall. The blast had removed one shoulder and hand-leg. She managed to move out of the debris and look up at the Pokemon. It was tall and slim and completely covered in black metal. Its eyes were bright blue eyes. Suddenly she felt her body floating forward. Mewtwo lifted her up and then charged up his right hand with raw physic power. It then converted this into four little balls. It raised these up in front of Susan. He watched as the Rhyhorn's eyes dilated. Three of them sliced forward into long slim rods of energy. These cut through the gray Pokemon's armored body. Two went through each leg and up through the chest. The other took an upward dive through her stomach and met the forth going through her back. They joined with the other two to explode with a blinding light. When the dust cleared the people saw a shattered Rhyhorn floating in a U shape with its head pointing down, eyes closed. Mewtwo formed another larger ball of energy and pointed this at the unconscious form in front of him. "No Mewtwo don't kill her. My men are not finished with her" As the body dropped to the ground it slowly turned back into the human. "W-what, it's a girl" "Yes, this is one of the things you and your companies are…."   
  
Susan groaned. Her whole body felt like it had been crushed by dumptruck. A sting came from her leg. She opened one eye and glanced blearily about her. She was tied on a vertical table by her arms and wrists. There were three or four scientists round he. One of them was inspecting a long slash on her leg. She then checked out the rest who inspecting flashing dials and bright luminous screens. One came up to her and stared long and hard at her before turning away and talking to one of the other scientists. As she watched him she has a vague idea that she had seen him before. They chatted for about a minute before shouting back to the guards "We have all the data needed for the moment. You can take her away now." As the long needle stuck into her arm she began to concentrate on what had happened. Who was that white creature? He was a physic anyway but she was sure that a pokemon couldn't be that powerful. She remembered stories of the legendary Mew but Mew was supposed to be small and delicate. As these thoughts were racing through her brain she noticed the scientists and the two rocket guards all looking at her in wonder. She then realized the knock out serum injected into her was not having any effect on her. She could hear a scientist speaking beside her. "Why is it not having any effect. None has that much resistance. Has this happened before?" he asked one of the guards. He nodded "She has been taking longer and longer to drop off. We are going to have to do it the old fashioned way" He smiled as he cracked her head with the flat of his hand. As every thing went black Susan suddenly remembered the scientist.   
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock had been following Jessie and James for two full days. It had been hard trying to keep out of sight and keep them in sight along the hard Viridian landscape. Ash had to leave two Nidorans and one Belsprout behind and he was feeling sorely about them. Misty hadn't washed properly in a long while nor had a proper bed. Both of them laid the blame squarely on Brock who was taking quite well. Brock's throat was sore; they had just finished a large disagreement. In front of them the Rockets had disappeared down a hill. It was getting dark; they would be stopping soon. A dark shape loomed out of the darkness as they crossed over the hill. He heard a gasp from both people behind him. It was huge; one of the biggest mansions he had ever seen. It was surrounded by large forest (this was why none could see it from planes). They all suddenly felt revitalized as they saw the enemy headquarters. The Rockets in front of them had stopped. "Ok" Brock muttered as the others huddled round him "We have about one day and night to plan how to get in there" "What exactly are we planning to do even if we gain entrance." Misty asked. She stared at their faces, which were both dumbstruck. "Well, come on you have to have some plan." Their faces were still blank. She sighed "You two are pathetic." She stared in front of her. Team Rocket was cleaning out their spare uniforms. An idea was forming in her mind. "Brock you are about James size aren't you?" Brock's eyes began widen as he saw what Misty was getting at. "What about their weird hair?" "Don't you remember. A week or so ago they made wigs for themselves, just in case we would ever damage it." "What about Ash?" "I'm sure we could think of something." They both smiled evilly as they turned to their youngest companion. "What are thinking?" His eyes widened "I'm not going as Meowth. You can't make me. I'm not going…"  
  
"You have had a week to analyze this latest subject. What are your findings?" There were seven people in the room. Or rather six, as one of them was Mewtwo. Giovanni was there and the officer in charge of the base. The last four were all scientists. They spent their time looking down at their shoes or around the room. "Well?" Giovanni's voice was cold as steel. "Sir, we have ascertained that she is experiment 234. She was fused with a pokemon." The second one spoke up "We have had trouble finding what she was fused with. The police destroyed almost all the files." The security officer spoke up "That's why we sent Team C to get some of the scientists out. Here are the files that they managed to hide. Maybe you can make something out of these. They are all gibberish to us." He handed a thin manila folder over to the scientists. They poured over it for a few minutes before the lead one whistled "Whoa but it can't be this?" There were exclamations from the other three as they reached the same article. "What is it?" "I think we know what she was fused with. And it's not a Ditto as we guessed." "No other Pokemon can morph?" asked Giovanni. "One other can" the cold voice echoed in their heads. Mewtwo had spoken for the first time from his place in the corner "Mew can use transform." "Yes according to this document she is 25% Mew." "What!" "Its impossible" Mewtwo's voice echoed in their heads again. "The human cell is too weak to hold that amount of foreign DNA. They commit suicide if there is more that 0.5% Pokemon DNA. No human is strong enough to hold that for an hour let alone 11 years." A knock was heard on the door. A Rocket messenger handed a letter to the lead scientist. "No you're wrong. I sent some of her DNA to the lab. These are the parliamentary results. So far they have 18% Mew DNA." Giovanni sat back. "So what does this all mean? Freeman you were one of the few that were at those labs. What do you think?" "I think I remember her. Dr Brown was the lead scientist with the Mew DNA. All of the other patients had died. He thought the DNA might be poisoned so I think he gathered all of it up and dumped it into one patient. That was the day the police attacked. Any normal human should be dead; there is no doubt about it. So we are faced with the fact that she must not be a normal girl." "Hmm you mean she might be an alien?" "Maybe." "How many Mew's did you have at the center?" "Well Mewtwo, if I may call you that, we had three or four." "So the DNA you gave her could have come from just one Mew." "Probably yes, why?" "Because fusion halves the number." "What?" "For instance if you fused 100% of one Pokemon it would take up half of the body. 50% would take up 25% of the body as she is. When you half a Pokemon you half the brain." "So…" "One quarter of her brain should be that of a Mew. It should have surfaced before now." "Mewtwo you have the ability to read minds don't you. Why don't you read her mind and we will solve this now." Mewtwo turned to the half-opaque window through witch he could see the human girl unconscious on the vertical table. He focused his energy towards her head. There just through and… what, a wall. He pushed again but the resistance stayed. If he used much more he wold pop her head. So he was right a Mew mind was in there. "Giovanni the Mew mind is blocking me, I can't get into her mind." "Ok you guy's keep looking into her DNA pattern. I want to know what she is as soon as possible, Donnolson you keep the security tight around her, do not let her morph into anything." Everyone then left leaving Giovanni alone with Mewtwo "You seem to be interested in this girl my old friend" "It's been a long time since I met one of my own kind and I'm interested why it hasn't shown itself before know. I going to speak to her." Giovanni's eyebrows raised. "You are trying to see how her body work and I want to see how her mind works."  
  
Quite long that time. So what do these figures mean. I bet you all were thinking ditto. What will Mewtwo find? Will he break her? Any questions or advice snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. Now review! 


	3. Dreams??

Are Mews good fighters?  
  
I need more reviews. Only one so far. If no more come my way I might stop writing. Review!!  
  
Chap three- Dreams?  
"Hallo" the voice echoed from side to side in her head. She had awoken minutes before was slightly annoyed at having her concentration interrupted. Just before she had slipped unconscious she recognized a scientists face. But where from, all she could remember was a four or five second image at him staring at her through bars. But was he behind bars or her, and now this voice. She wondered idly if it was computer generated or actual physic. A voice told her physic, but what did it matter. Should she answer? Well there couldn't be any harm in answering; at least someone was trying to talk to her. "Hallo, are you a member of Team Rocket?" "Why do you ask?" "Well I don't have a good opinion of Team Rocket and I want to know if I should even bother talking to you" "You can't block out my voice." "So you are a physic. Hmm, are you the Pokemon that attacked me in Rhyhorn form, I'd like to know your name as well as you probably know mine." "Yes, my name is Mewtwo and I did attack you. Would you prefer not to say anything, if you open your mind I can answer your thoughts silently." Something in Susan made her say "No way you are getting access to my thoughts." "Why, do you have something to hide?" "If I do you are not learning it. By the way why are you continuing to examine mine? Haven't you found out yet why I can morph? I thought your main objective was to get me to join Team Rocket." "You should be dead." "What do you meant?" "One quarter of your body is Mew. Your cells should have committed suicide. No normal human should have survived." Susan stared at herself. One quarter Pokemon, so that's why she was able to morph. "Wait, if I am a quarter Mew how come I can only use one attack. I thought Mew was the most powerful Pokemon able to use any of the elemental attacks?" "It takes time to learn attacks, any way the human body probably can only that attack as it doesn't have enough energy or strengths or even the correct body parts." After this Mewtwo waited for her response. It took a minute before Susan began to talk, but she was speaking quietly to herself and not to him. As Mewtwo was speaking an image suddenly began to take place in her mind. She was floating through a forest chasing something. It was small and pink with a long tail. As she zoomed over a branch a Mankey tried to jump on her. She slashed at its face with her tail, tail?, and went on after her sister, sister?. She came back to earth with a bang. The hatch on the door opened and her food was pushed through. Must be later then she thought. The voice had stopped, but she had more worrying things to think about. Where did that scene come from? She was sure it was real, or rather it had happened but where from. Was it part of the memory of the Mew, and if it was why was she getting these memories now. Things where getting very confusing. I should be in Cerulean now with my second badge. She had deliberately caught Pikichu and she had two fire Pokemon to deal with the ice and water Pokemon in the Gym. That reminded her, where were her Pokemon? She had left them in her bag, which was at the campsite. As she fell asleep she was thinking where the others would be now, little knowing that they were all about three miles away planning her escape.   
  
Misty and Brock had eventually agreed that Ash didn't have to wear a Meowth costume, as it would look fake. So they were now stuck at what to do next. Reaching the base had been a huge anti-climax. Jessie and James had been called back to do some minor guard duty around the base. They were the farthest from the base and in the day light Ash and the other could see the huge amount of patrolling cars and Rockets. Misty's plan seeming to be the only available option as there was going to be no other way to get past the guards. But once past them, what would be their excuse to enter the base? And how were they going to find Susan, and once located how were they going to get her out. Ash sighed it was all looking a bit impossible. He looked across at the others hoping that one of them might have an idea. Misty was lying on her back dreaming of cheeseburgers and fries. Brock was reading a newspaper chiefly staring at the girl pictures. At the moment he was staring at large picture of Officer Jenny. Ash turned away, he would have to think of a plan himself. Misty had come up with her and Brock going in as Jessie and James but what about him. He suddenly shook his head, why think up a complicated scheme? If they just bluffed their way through it should work. His natural confidence returned. His friends agreed with him, as they were bored just sitting about. But as Misty said what about him. "What have Jessie and James been trying been trying to do this last while?" "Capture Pikachu of course" Misty said sounding bored. "So all you have to do is arrive at the base with me and Pikachu and say you have finally caught us. They would probably let you in then." "That not a bad notion" said Brock leaving down his paper. "But would you mind getting caught by the Rockets, do you?" "Not if you rescue me again." Misty sat up "Ok when are we going to get those uniforms off Team Rocket and remember we have also take out Jessie and James." "What do you mean?" "We can't have them turning up while we go in as them. Don't worry we only need to tie them up." They waited until it was dark before making their way across to the light of the Rockets fire. "This is just like they did to us. Bullies!" Misty spat. They entered into the light. What they saw brought a smile to their lips. James had an old teddy between his arms as he slept. Misty felt bad about it but she shook her head and went on with her task. She first tied his arms and legs together behind his back. As she was tying the knot on the gag his eyes flashed open. He tried to struggle but found himself tied. He looked up piteously at Misty who whispered back "We are only going to rescue our friend, we will be back soon." She turned to the other two. They had finished with Jessie without her waking up. Meowth they just put in a bag. As they began to root through the Rockets belongings his muffled voice came thought the bag along with frenzied scratching noises. They slunk out of the camp three minutes later complete with two wigs and two uniforms complete with hats they had never saw the Rockets wear before. "Ok we need to get some sleep now but in the morning we have to get up early to get into the base and hopefully we will get out tonight with Susan." "One thing, who has her Pokemon? Just in case we get into a fight I would prefer if she had Pokemon to help us." "I have them," said Ash yawning. "Come on I need some sleep."  
  
The Sandshrew tried to attack her brother. She and her twin sister, sister? shot out streams of water while her other sister diverted their attention with a Flash attack. They then rose in the air and shoot back to their mother. Along the way they stopped for some fruit. Her only brother, what, managed to eat two while she could only share one with her twin blue, blue? "Are you asleep?" The voice shocked her back into reality. These images were getting stronger and longer, and now she was remembering names. "No, or I don't know. They don't feel like dreams, they feel as if they really happened." "What are you talking about?" "I keep having these images of being in a Mew's body with other Mew's around me. They seem to be as if they already happened." As Mewtwo was silent for quite a time Susan began to think. Were these the memories of the Mew inside her? And if they were why only these memories. If its memory is in my brain why isn't the rest of its thoughts. Because I am able to hide them Susan looked around startled. This light feminine voice had come from somewhere. "Hallo, anyone out there?" I'm in your brain. Don't call out, I don't want you to alert Mewtwo. Just think whatever you want to say (From now on all thought messages will be between and) Are you Mew? I am a Mew "Mew" isn't my actual name. Oh, how long have you been in my brain? From when you were six months old. That is why I can speak perfect English, I learnt it as you did. Why haven't you spoke to me before now? I did. When you were young I spoke to you a lot. I stopped as you got older as you would realize it wasn't normal for a person to have another mind speaking to you. Oh, are you able to use any physic attacks in my body. No, it's a pity but the human body can't handle power like that. All I can do is stop Mewtwo from reading our minds. Do you have any plan how we can get out of here? No, the guard around you is too tight at the moment. All we can do is wait for them to slip up and then bust out. What about Mew… "Who were you speaking to?" Answer him or he will get suspicious "I thought I heard something" "No you didn't, a Mew spoke to you didn't it. Are you going to speak to me Mew?" What should I do Tell the truth it will worry him and Giovanni "She can't answer you, she can only talk to me in my head" Mewtwo was thinking- so I am right, there is a full mind in there and it seems to have the ability to speak English. If she is who I think she is she may cause trouble. It must have been the Mew who was sending the memory through the human. But what was her motive? Was she hoping Giovanni might split her from the human? Actually Giovanni might be planning to do that so he could test the endurance of the human but if an angry Mew got let loose it could cause some damage. He might not be able to stop it for a while but still he would enjoy a good fight. If he told the human Giovanni he might try to split her. Whatever happened he needed a good fight at some point in the near future.  
  
The guards looked up as they saw three figures walk towards them. The two on the outside were in white uniforms and they both were holding the arms of the third behind his back. The female Rocket with the ridiculous hair was also holding a clear glass cylinder with a despondent looking Pikachu inside. The male Rocket also had ridiculous purple hair. The guard beside him rolled his eyes "The two fashion freaks have finally done something right" he whispered. "Hey" he then shouted to the Rockets "I thought you guys were on sentry duty?" "We caught the twerp finally trying to break in. The boss told us to take any prisoners to him" their voices sound strange the guard thought "Leave the prisoner with us. You go on and report to your senior officer." The two Rockets nodded and went on into the building. The guard noticed with a smile that they were going the wrong way. "You must feel really bad," the other guard said to Ash "Imagine being caught by the two worst Rockets in the world. That doesn't show much for your intelligence Pokemon Master" he sneered. "They didn't have that talking cat with them" "I wouldn't worry about it" Ash smiled as one of the guards dragged him off. So far the plan was going well. He still had Pikachu with him and you never know they might put him in the same cell as Susan. Well that might be going a bit far but you never knew how stupid Team Rocket could be. He suddenly remembered Susan could morph. If she was able to do this why was she still a prisoner? He groaned, this meant the guards must be tougher that they were expecting. This might not be as good a plan as they thought.  
  
"You had another two days. What are your new results?" "Well we have been working on her DNA for 39 hours on trot." This statement certainly looked true. All three of the scientists looked haggard and tired. "So what have you found?" "Other than the 19% we found last time her DNA is that of a human's. We cannot find any differencing quantons at all in her strands. There is no evidence anywhere of her changing. We cannot find any Rhyhorn strands or any other Pokemon's." "Is it all hidden under the human DNA." "It must be. Her DNA is so thick; it must be hiding all the other strands beneath it." "How do you think we could make it react." "I have only got one plan. If we could introduce some more Mew DNA if could react." "Could it kill her?" "It is very unlikely. She has survived everything else we have thrown at her and well she has survived this once before." "How much DNA would you advise would be safe." "We have 40% of a Mew's. Even if it is the same as the DNA in her it will only add up to 45% of her body. The human DNA will still be more powerful so she couldn't change." "I thought if there were that kind of differences the body should die." "It may force her to show her true self," Mewtwo said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him "Have any of you ever seen a girl with this mentality before. Any one else in her position would have had hysterics at least once or started screaming or crying. She has stayed cool and planned everything she is going to do. I find her composure very suspicious." "Well I see that we are all agreed at least with this. She is not a normal human but that may be because she has been joined with a Mew mind for almost all her life. Or on the other hand she may be an alien, but the only way I can see that we will ever find is to rerun that experiment. This time, though you will have to be taking note of all that's happening. If she dies we have try and continue the experiment on other subjects. Eventually I hope you will be able to continue our old experiments again." "So you will allow us to add the Mew DNA?" "That's what I said" snapped Giovanni. The lead scientist raised a mobile to his ear. He spoke for a few seconds before putting the phone back in his pocket. "They will take her in any moment." All of them turned their heads to look at the half-window. After about five minutes Giovanni took up the phone beside him and snapped into it. After another five minutes four rockets walked through carrying the limp body. Her hair reached all the way to the ground and for the first time Giovanni saw the green stripe which had its roots in the center of her head. "Is that dye or natural?" he asked the lead scientist casually. "Its actually real color. It is another unique factor about her. I've never seen a person with a green strand of hair. Green eyes and hair bit of an obsession with green." Green eyes, green eyes where do I remember that. It was rare that Mewtwo ever forgot something. He strained his huge mind to search but he wasn't coming up with anything. Out in the room Susan was already secured down and they were moving in the heavy equipment. Large metal pieces of gray aluminum were being fastened to her chest, legs, and shoulders. Another scientist came carrying four long tubes of bright pink liquid. "There is the DNA. They will be fusing her in a minute or two." "How long will it take?" "It would have originally taken an hour or two but our new methods have shortened that down to about five minutes. It will be over soon." The scientist began to push the long tubes into the machine. Beep, beep, beep. "Whose is that?" snapped Giovanni. One of the scientists at the back looked up startled. He reached into his pocket and took up the phone. After a minute of talking his eyes widened. He hung up immediately. "Sir, sir, Giovanni sir" "Yes?" "The DNA labs have just phoned. We left them to finish up studying, as it didn't seem there was any other thing to find but well they seem to have made a discovery." He gulped "Well the human DNA isn't as large as we thought. Actually the human DNA only takes up 40% of the body. The other 60% is Mew." "But I thought that the Mew could never overcome the human?" "That's if there is only one Mew but there seems to be two. One takes up 40% like the human and the other takes up 20%." "Two minds!" "They have only made preliminary tests but the 20% Mew DNA seem to be the same as the one they are fusing now." "What! How could this happen? Wait, what will happen when the other half of the Mew is fused?" Everyone was silent until Mewtwo spoke up "When the other half is fused the body will be two thirds Mew. If the body survives it will probably change into one of the Mew bodies. I would advise you to stop the fusion as there are three minds the overall power would larger than that of a normal Mew." While the lead scientist stayed to ring his mobile all the others rushed out of the door except Mewtwo who stayed in his corner. Giovanni panted as he ran after the security man in front of him. Out through the door and through the corridor. This seemed to wind round forever before finally reaching two doors. Through the windows on top of the doors they saw which was the laboratory. They rushed inside.  
  
Brock and Misty were lost. They had been wandering around the Rocket Base for almost 3 hours. "We will never find her" Misty groaned. Brock leaning against a wall beside her. "There must be a hundred or so rooms in this building." "We have to keep moving or someone will suspect something." "I wonder where Ash is? If we ever do find Susan how will we find him?" "Nothing can be solved by just standing here, lets go on." They wandered through two long passages and down two winding stairways. This part of the facility had no rooms at all. Brock was glad, as he was sick and tired of looking endlessly through doors. After rounding another bend they came to a solitary door. There was a guard standing outside it. Brock dragged Misty back round the corner. He quickly explained a plan of action to her. She nodded and they both walked over to the guard. "We are to take the prisoner out." "Why are trying to take him out?" "Do you question our authority?" Misty snapped back. She stepped up to the guard, face to face. "Do you want me to call the Boss?" The guard stared at her for a minute, before turning away. "You can have him, I'm in need of a break anyway." He threw the keys to Brock and then stalked off round the corner. They waited till he was out of sight before turning the key in the lock. They walked in all nerves expecting one of many sights. One they did not expect was a small Pokemon trainer with a squat yellow animal. "Well have you got her yet?" he asked with hope in his eyes. "You haven't seen her?" Misty answered him. "No, but this must be the cell she was in. There are scraps of her clothes about." Misty looked around. It was quite small but she could see in shock there was quite a quantity of blood splashed about. "You think this is her blood." Ash nodded sadly "Pikachu thinks it is the same." "Come on guys." Brock was touching some of the blood "This is half fresh, she must have been here a little time ago, maybe 5, 7 minutes." "That guard just put me in here a minute or two ago. He has been moving me from room to room all this time." They jogged out of the room and down another corridor. As they turned to their left, a large window stretched along the side. They glanced into it casually and then stood still in shock. Inside was a large room. In the center was an enormous black machine. Attached to a long table like structure was the battered body of Susan. There were many black instruments sticking into her. As they watched a door opened at the far end and two people in suits crashed in. They were followed by two scientists, who instantly ran over to the machine. By the commotion inside the room, they could guess that something was up. The other scientists stood in shock for a few seconds before rushing to the instruments. The scientists spent a frantic couple of minutes, trying to reverse the fusion. But it was too late. Suddenly a bright light engulfed her body. It then grew and grew till it surrounded all the equipment. Everyone stepped back in shock as the white aura began to light with fluorescent power. Giovanni backed through the door. Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to concern him. He headed out, back towards the room with Mewtwo. He felt safer with its protection.   
Mewtwo stared at the white light. So this is it. He powered up energy in his hands. He would be ready to fight. This new suit meant that he would be able to power up energy quicker and more efficiently. He would also be able to try out some new moves. Or would he, with his improved power he could prove too much for a simple Mew. Maybe just a simple couple of blasts would be enough. He hoped not. He was in need of stretching his power. It was building up to quite a large extent. That was the only bad thing about the suit. At some point it would either come out or destroy the suit.   



	4. Mewtwo vs Susan

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
The prised fight scence. I had a lot of fun writng this. D.B.Z fans will see some similarities to the Fraisia fight. Enjoy!!  
  
"What is happening to her?" cried out Misty "I don't know. I don't think that they are putting it on deliberately. I think that they have had an accident." "Is she dying, have they killed her?" All three of the children were terrified but they couldn't move away or look away. They were glued to the scene, leaning on the window. Loud explosions joined the bright light as the machines in the room began to explode with the pressure. The windows that they were leading against began to crack and finally shattered, making Brock, Misty, and Ash fall into the room. No one noticed as their eyes were fixed on the light. Finally it began to dim, uncovering the wreckage of the machines. It receded until as that was left was the creature that had emitted the light. It wasn't very threatening looking. It was very small and a light pink color. It tail was long and it had leaf shaped point at the end. Its arms were short with paws at the end. She was now a Mew. She looked down at the scientists who were walking towards her. She lifted one of her hands. As she concentrated green energy began to form. She pushed more and more into it until it had grown to the size of a football. The scientists had stopped moving, shocked by the energy in her hand. She noticed a movement to her right. Ten Rockets filed in to the room, all pointing their assault rifles at her. She inwardly smiled. "Back off, or you will die" her expressionless physic voice echoed in their skulls. They answered her by a volley of shots. Faster than everyone's eyes could see, other than Mewtwo's, a green beam of energy shot out of her ball. It destroyed the bullets and also destroyed the Rockets instantly. The blast also hit the large mirror exploding it and revealing the room behind. Mewtwo disconnected the cables and stepped out. Giovanni called after him "Don't kill her." Out side in the room Ash and the others stepped up to the Mew. "Are you… are you Susan" "Yes it is me. Come on we have to get out of here. Hopefully no one will attack us but get your pokemon ready." Her voice sounded a little strange. These words should have had an anxious ring to them but they were blank, void of any expression. Ash shook these thought away. Inside the Mew 's brain Susan felt weird. She should have been worrying, but her mind was strangely calm. Her most urgent thoughts were of sleep. I feel tired as well. Strange, we've just woken up How are you for attacks? Sorry I'm not too good on that front. I only knew disable and a weak form of physic before I was joined with you. Not so good. We will have to bluff it. "How did I change into this form?" she asked as they rushed down a stair case- Susan floating down. "You didn't turn into it yourself?" Brock panted. "No, the scientists must have caused it." The stairs ended at one door. This lead into a huge room with no exit. Standing in the center was Mewtwo and at the far wall stood Giovanni and 20 Rockets armed with weird silver guns. "Oh crap" Ash groaned. Giovanni's smile was sharp and evil. "Fire" Two darts struck Ash, Misty, and Brock. Susan just managed to jump backwards. Another four shot at her. Ah don't have time to dodge Physic girl physic. You are a physic pokemon use it. Her hand shot out. She concentrated on the darts. Time seemed to slow down as she focused on them. They stopped Yes, yes I did it Her exuberance was stilled as 8 darts struck her. She stayed still floating. I don't feel anything I suppose this is the time to tell you. Mews are not effected by any status changes. You can't be poisoned, frozen, paralyzed, burned or be put to sleep. Ok Giovanni won't know this… Mewtwo will. Your friends are asleep; the only way you can escape is to fight him. I'll try; I'll have to. Ok, ok I will win. I have to win I have to help. Ok lets do this -Note Some people may recognize some of the fighting style coming up from Dragonball Z. I have not stolen it so don't sue me. - She shared at him while she silently charged up her paws. She wanted to be ready. Mewtwo hands rose. A power ball at the end. It crossed the room at an unbelievable rate- faster than her eyes could follow. Crash. She smashed into the wall leaving cracks. His tail rose before her eyes smacking her down to the ground. "What are you doing?" "Sleep doesn't affect Mew's so I am doing the job for you" He then readied a Mega Punch and swung it into her back, only she wasn't there. Slash, slash. Her tail dented his helmet. He threw another ball towards her but she wasn't as slow as last time. When she looked down he was gone this time. Where… His Mega Kick at this close range sent her flying about 20 meters before with a sickening smack she slid down the wall. Mewtwo raised his hand and a large rock floated up. He raised it and threw it down. He then floated over to stare down at where the rock had landed. The rock had been caught but only just as she was holding a few inches from her face. She threw it down and floated slowly up to Mewtwo. I feared this. He is very powerful. We need more training. You don't even know how this body works yet. I'm trying, but this isn't like other bodies. I can't get the instincts of the Mew to help me. His suit is operated by the energy vat at the back. Destroy it and he will no longer be able to use it. Mewtwo was silent while he stared at the slightly bruised small form in front of him. She didn't know it but most of his energy was being used to try and counteract her speed. His suit was too heavy. He blasted forward with a surge of energy his fist whipping out. Mews tiny claws grasped his armor and flipped over his head. She was aiming for the vat when a long tail connected with her face to send her sprawling into the curl of the rest of the tail. It instantly tightened pinning her tail and arms together. Her struggle was brief, because she knew she was stuck .The tail raised her till she was eye level with the two bright lights that hid his real eyes. "You will die now." His hand raised and a small ball of blue energy appeared. It grew until it was larger than she was. The energy inside it was huge, it hurt her brain to try and comprehend such levels. I sorry I tried my best. But he is too powerful. You are not concentrating properly. Search yourself, most of your power is hidden. What? Don't think, strain yourself. Find every available source and use it. If you don't we will die and it will be your fault. Its now or never, this is the one last strain so search. Ignore the ball you have to regain your memory. Susan was confused but she did as she was told. She was just about to give up hope when something began to nag at her brain. As she concentrated, Mewtwo's ball was inches from her face. Mewtwo was preparing to finish her off when something odd began to happen. The small body, which he held had, began to quiver and shake and from shaking she took to convulsions. As he watched her head shot back. Giovanni fell back when he heard the scream. It was loud and high in pitch and vibrating in his mind. The scream was also a terrible thing to hear. It was a scream of pure pain and sadness. The tail squeezed in trying to break the last vestige of hidden power. The metal tip on his tail cut into her's. She began to shake. A pink aura surrounded her body. The power coming from this forced the tail off her. Mewtwo turned the ball into a beam in the last second and shot it at her. She was already speeding along the floor underneath him in a steep spiral. She smashed her head in a tough head butt into his throat. As his face jarred back she was already cutting the unprotected wires. Bouncing her feet off his chest she rolled back. Ok draw full power. This new power should enough. I knew you had it in you. I'll explain later, concentrate on fighting for now. I will try and give up as much power as I can Susan concentrated on her hands pulling the energy into a ball. The air around her began to vibrate with power, as a small pink ball appeared at the end of her had. It quickly grew until it was the size of a football. Just as she pulsed it forward in a long thick energy beam Mewtwo's hand stuck out and combated it with a purple beam of his own. Both clashed together shaking the room. Mewtwo stared at his enemy while he forced more and more power out. She had seemed weak, but what had he triggered. Her strength was increasing by leaps and bounds. How could a Mew with no training match him? In front of him the small figure had suddenly let go of her beam and was clenching his tiny paws straining every muscle. She had let down her guard so his beam raced towards her. Suddenly the pink aura seemed to grow thicker and she reached up forming a beam and threw it in front of her just blocking his beam. Mewtwo stared in disbelief as her blast cut right through the middle of his right towards him. He just managed to throw himself out of the way but the beam still ripped the metal off his leg. He felt a power signal behind him. Before he could turn the vat on his back was destroyed paralyzing him. Susan flew off a little distance before stopping and floating in front of him. She raised her paws above her head, concentrating to push all her available power into it. She stared at him. "Well what are you going to do know, kill me. Kill you own flesh and blood." "What have you been trying to do to me?" "Get you unconscious for my partner Giovanni. If you hurt me as you did I would kill you. Which I would have. And what I might still do yet when I escape from this suit. You have a couple of minutes to form whatever attack plan you are thinking of." Susan was expressionless as she stared at him, concentrating fully on the energy in her paws. Ok this should be enough. No you still have power. This is it, everything has to go. This is fine. But I will have no power left. I will be basically helpless. That is the way a Mew has to think. All or nothing. Mewtwo will have to go down or he will kill you and your friends. Look at them, he would take them out in a second. You have to kill him now, he deserves it. Susan floated back to the ground. She was going to have to use that power as well. The ball suddenly began to grow in her hands quite quickly. The power shocked her. Nothing before prepared her for the power surging out into the ball. The ball was as big as she was but it was growing slower and it was getting harder and a bigger strain on her.   
Mewtwo began to shake as he forced his power through the suit. Long cracks began to appear and purple flashes could be seen beneath. Though he was concentrating on getting free he was interested in the figure before him. Veins were standing out on her forehead and arms. She seemed to be bent down under the power above her. The ball above her was a worry. He could sense power leaking from it. The strength packed into it was impossible. A human should only have access to 75% of bodies' powers. She was way more powerful than a normal Mew of that age. He would figure it out later. Now he would have to get out before she hit him with that. It was already twice the size of her. Susan was now only breathing in short gasps. She had almost no control over her movements. All she could do was hold up the energy and push more and more of her life force into it. Her brain was unable to think.   
Ash groaned. He felt sore and very groggy. Beside him Misty and Brock were just sitting up. He blinked four or five times to awaken himself before looking around. What he saw before him made him wake up immediately. The room was in perpetual darkness, the lights short-circuited with all the power flowing around. Just in front of them a small pink cat-like creature was holding up a huge energy ball. It was now 4 meters in diameter. Standing to their right a metal suit was cracking up and emitting large chunks of physic energy. The Mew seemed to have trouble standing. After a couple of seconds she sank to her knees but she still had the ball under her control. A dim voice whispered to her to stop, that it was finished. Hazy forms swam in front of her. She shook her head and focused on the form nearest to her. Mewtwo was almost finished; she would have to hit him now. She gathered up the strands of energy, which linked her to the ball. Twisting them round her paw, she moved backwards to aim properly. The explosion threw her back, almost letting go of the ball. Three bodies also smacked into her. They were lifeless. A small tear crept down her cheek and hit the ground but she was too tired to feel anything. What a waste As the dust settled she noted that Giovanni and co were alive but out cold. She struggled up to her feet, balancing on her tail. Out of a shadow stepped a tall figure. He was much larger than her, with a thick tail compared to her thin sharp one. His legs and arms were bigger in comparison and his paws were more like hands. He stood on two legs like a human instead of mostly four like her. She gripped the energy strands tightly and prepared to throw it forward. Mewtwo disappeared from sight moving too fast for her to follow his movements. His knee crashed into her stomach knocking her flying. Before she hit into the wall her head met his elbow smashing her down to the ground. He waited for her get to her knees before he blasted her arm. It was melted in less than a second. She no longer had control of her ball. It was still for a second, before some small explosions took place in the center. Susan stared at it, knowing that now the fight was over, her last trump card gone. Mewtwo's Mega Punch hit full force to her chest- his arm holding her still so that it would have its full effect. She crumpled to the ground, paws clutching her wound. Mewtwo teleported back to the far wall, placing himself in what he judged a safe position. The ball was rocking dangerously- many explosions in the center making it very unstable. It lasted for a few seconds longer before detonating. It was a tremendous blast. Rocking the entire complex many of the rooms above and around were completely destroyed killing 40 scientists and normal Rockets. Mewtwo was hit in the chest by a flying body. He held on to it until the dust settled again when he saw who it was. Susan's body had been ravaged a good bit under the explosion. Blood was oozing from every joint and muscle, though other than her arm there were no serious wounds. Her eyelid flickered as he watched and one eased open. The usually bright green eyes were dull and faint. They showed complete exhaustion. "Purple" she managed to breath out "That is no longer my name, sisters. Night time for you" he paused "Green, blue and Pink" his fist slammed into her face. She sunk down into a painful unconsciousness.   
  
Mewtwo managed to revive Giovanni and the scientists without too much bother. "W…W...What happened to this room?" "The Mew's blast destroyed this entire wing, except for this room." "How did this one survive?" asked one of the scientists curiously. "I have a very powerful reflect." His purple eyes stared with scorn into his. He said to Giovanni turning away, "I need a new suit. The old model was far too slow." "You scientists!" Giovanni barked "You two I want upstairs in my second office. The rest of you have to work on finishing the new suit. And you soldiers, take these away" he shouted pointing at Ash and the others lifeless forms. The soldier's went to pick up the bodies, but as they did a pink aura surrounded their prone forms shocking the guards. Mewtwo quickly identified the source of pink aura. It came from three green glowing droplets. Yes he thought, so that's what happening. "What is it?" "A Mew's tear. Mews are almost incapable of certain feelings, like fear or sadness or anger. Mostly they run through their lives only feeling joy or kindness. Extremely rarely they experience these emotions and when they do incredible power is released. For instance if a Mew becomes angry there power increases ten folds. In this case the Mew felt sadness and when her tear dropped it had to rectify what the Mew felt sad about." "So these children are…?" "Alive."  
  
It was three hours later in Giovanni's new office. Mewtwo was clathed once more in his black metal armor and was back in his shadowy corner. The two scientists' were also there, and so were Giovanni and his security chief. Giovanni was talking to him now. "So where are the prisoners at the moment." "The majority of our cells were on this wing. The only ones left are the old ones on the 2nd floor basement. The children are in one cell and the, the … experiment in a separate cell" he answered not knowing what to call Susan. "Is that wise?" "After the performance today she will be incapacitated for a least a few days." "So now onto that subject. Is it normal for a Mew to attack like that?" he addressed this to Mewtwo " Yes a Mew could posses powers like that, if it was level 98+. But she isn't. I would say that at most she could be level 10." "So how is she so powerful?" Giovanni questioned the scientists. "Wait a minute, before she started to change you said something about genes." "Yes, 60% of the body was two different Mew's and 40% but now all the minds have a third each or so we think." "So there are three brains in one body? How could that work, all the test subjects couldn't handle a quarter of another brain." "So what does that mean? We must conclude that she isn't a normal human. But what is she then? Her DNA seems human. It might be a blind like before where we couldn't find the Mew DNA." Mewtwo stepped forward "How about finding out more about her history. You might find out what she is this way." "That's a good point. Firstly what exactly do we know?" The older grayer scientist spoke up. "She arrived at the lab about three years and a half ago. I started the experiments right away; I had just finished with all the others. The experiments took about three months. Then the police raided the place." "How much Mew did you place into her?" "There were a couple of different scientists including me working on her. At most maybe 50% could have been placed in her, not anymore." "And we placed 50% into her now? Hmm but this means that at most she could be half Mew half-human. But she isn't, she is only a third human." "Where did the other DNA come from?" "We must first find out if she had it before or after we completed our fusion." He turned to the older scientist again. "Was there anything suspicious about her." "No, she seemed like a normal baby except for the weird stripe of hair." "Baby!" "Yes she was about three to five months old. Why?" "You did the experiments three years ago." He flashed a picture up on the screen. "This is what she looks like now." The scientist frowned "She looks about ten or eleven. Are you sure it's the same girl?" "Yes." Mewtwo spoke up again "Well this proves it. No normal human could grow that much in three years." "Could the Mew DNA have done this?" "Mew have a much slower growth rate. They have a life span of 500 years." Giovanni sighed "The more we learn the more confusing it gets." "How about trying to find out about her before she came to the lab. We might even find out who her parents are." The overall commander of the base turned to the big computer system. "Ill trace who left the subject in." The room was silent for a few moments as the computer searched. "Here we go. One four-month-old baby left in by operatives 39, 46, and 47. They are a Meowth, Jessie and James." "Where are they now?" "They are still trying to complete a mission. At the moment they are in here recovering." "Recovering what?" "They were the ones who the kids stole the uniforms of." "Get them up here now. I have some questions for them." It took half an hour but finally the tree were standing to attention in the room. "Team leader Meowth I have some questions for you." "Yes sir!" said Meowth dreaming of glory. His hopes were shortly lived. "About three years ago you were set a mission to capture test subjects. We want to ask you about one of them. She was a small baby about a couple of months old. Green eyes, a stripe of green hair?" Meowth turned to Jessie and James behind him. "Do you remember this?" "I'm thinking" they both answered angrily. It was a few minutes later that Jessie finally spoke up "I've got it. Remember James it was our first mission." She turned back to the group in front of her. "We had just been recruited as operatives. We had to search the town of Seaport." "But that was the town we took all the people from originally, there couldn't have been anyone left." "Some people were still camping out there. We had to get these people. The baby was our tenth catch." "But where was she!" James answered this time "She was in the town center all alone. I think she was in a steel cage of some sort. I remember how weird it looked. She was sleeping all conformable amid all that steel and coldness." "She was in a cage? Was there any ensign on the cage or on her clothes, anything at all?" "I think there was some sort of sign but I don't remember it. We left it with the interment people." "Ok you three go guard the prisoners. Johnson go and search for this box or anything that she was wearing when she arrived."  
  
It was dark. She had been sleeping until the loud shouts had woken her. Shots rang throughout the air. There were people everywhere surrounding her. She struck out with her paws and tail, but the people were squeezing her in. She tried to fly up but her sister who had been thrown up brought her down. Two knees crunched into her back knocking out all her breath. A net was then slung about her and two of her sisters. It was too tight to even move in. She looked out in time to see her mother fighting. Pink power sprang out from her knocking people over. A heavy blast of bullets came out to her mother from the nearby Leopard 2. Her mother was a relatively weak Mew with no training. All her children watched as the heavy bullets ripped through the small cat. The pain was too much and black spots began to form in front of her eyes. She fainted.  
  
Giovanni and the people around him stared at the box, carefully noting the ensign. "I don't recognize the symbol. Do any of you know it?" "It's new to me. I'll check up on it on the computer." A few moments later one small document came up.  
Fortune-Tec- the first people who started to experiment Pokemon fusing. Very little is known about them except that they were the best at gene splicing and fusing. They were suddenly destroyed three years ago by an unknown force. - Extra note- we also found out that they got Mew DNA from the same supplier as us.   
"Ask it if they ever did human-Pokemon fusing." Mewtwo asked. No they were interested in making super Pokemon, not humans. There is no information on any of their test subjects. We tried to find some of them but it was a failure.  
  
The little pink Pokemon was shivering with the cold. Why didn't the humans like me, she thought as the long sharp needle poked through her leg? She was hurting all over from the tests that were being tried on her. She was very lonely as well, Mew's being friendly creatures and missed her family. Maybe if she were a human they would like her. It would be hard, she had only just learned the Transform technique, but it should work. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A very faint aura could just be seen. Sparks began fly against the bars. This attracted the attention of the scientists who ran over. The pink fur began to melt over her body. It lightened to a very pale pink. Dark hair sprouted out of the head, which also contorted into a human face. The scientists gasped as they stared at the human baby. So that's what happened. Yes but the change was too much for you. You're former memory was lost. . So I'm not a human, I'm really a Pokemon Yes   
  
So now you know what she is. A mew and not a girl. Those figures were sure confusing. Any advice on how I might want to continue will be appreciated. So now review!!!  
  
Suiceene 


	5. Escape!!

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
A pause there between writing. Another fight secene in the nest chapter.  
  
"I don't understand. It said that they only worked with Pokemon, but why did they leave a human out?" Giovanni was alone in his office with Mewtwo. "This is so confusing. She stared off as just a girl with weird powers but now she is a two-third Mew or is she? I'm not sure what to do with her either. Do you know anything?" Mewtwo had thought about telling Giovanni that what he thought was a human was really a Mew, his sister but he had decided not. "Maybe she isn't a human. You only think that because she looks like one. She could be an alien or something like that. "What should we do with her?" "Kill her before she becomes a trouble. She will be weak now but later on she could escape and cause some trouble. She will be especially dangerous now she knows that she is a Mew." Mewtwo was resolved that though he would tell Giovanni a lot he would not know everything. He would not tell him about his past. He was the only male of five children. As with all Pokemon families the children were named after their eye colour. This also meant that it was easy to name. His Pokemon name was purple but he rarely went by that name now. His sisters were red, blue, pink, and green. His father had been non-existent in his childhood. He played with his sisters quite regularly and was a normal friendly Mew until the day of their capture. His mother had died in front of their eyes He had seen human nature at its most evil and this had hardened him. All the experiments tried on him had made him turn evil as well. Though his heart was already turning bad he hadn't completely turned evil. Using his new power he flew over the Pokemon world. The nest part he remembered vividly. He had sensed a considerable buildup of power outside Cerulean City. He entered the lab through once wall. He was too powerful and all the guards died. Finally in the very middle of the lab he found what he was looking for- the genetic fusing rooms. The two scientists inside were shocked at his appearance. The male husband tried to protect his wife and this earned him his death. He then ordered the cowering woman to show him the Mews. And this was what finally cracked him. All that was left of two of his sisters was a human baby. The woman was the first to experience his rage. Her brain grew and grew until it destroyed her head with the pressure. Her heart was ripped out still pumping blood and this helped drown when it was stuffed down her throat. He then flew out of the lab returning to his island.  
  
Ash finally awoke but this was after an annoyed Brock and Misty took out their frustration on him. They soon calmed down enough to stop. After attending to his cuts and bruises Ash looked around for Pikachu but it was nowhere to be seen. "Where are my Pokemon!?" Ash screamed as he ran about the cell. "Well duh, look around you genius. We are in a prison cell obviously the guards have them." Ash stopped and began to remember the last couple of days. "Ah, we lost the fight!" "Yes" Brock answered "The last thing I remember is something about a light or something" "That was Susan's ball. Did you see the size of it, I never knew she had that much power." "But then why are we still in here? Didn't Mewtwo say he would kill us?" This silenced all of them. They were sitting on various implements looking glum when their favorite three friends came through the door. "Well look what we have here, three twerps all in a cell" " Team Rocket!" Jessie and James loomed over the children in the cell laughing at them. They suddenly stopped when they realized that their furry friend was not with them. He was over at the bars of another cage looking through. Misty strained to see what he was staring at. Suddenly Meowth reeled backwards and she could see what had made him start. On a bench in the cell was a Mew. Its forlorn body seemed to be lying unconscious without any movement. Blood seemed to be sprouting from every muscle and joint dripping down to a dark puddle on the gravel floor. This gruesome sight even silenced Jessie, and James was sick on the floor. "Is she…dead?" Misty asked Brock hesitantly "No, at least I don't think so. The heart is still pumping blood, that's a good sign." Out side the door voices started up. "No way…dangerous…might die…ok, ok I'll do it" A stocky man dressed in Rocket overalls stomped in. He stopped short when he saw Jessie and James. "What are you two doing in here?" "The boss ordered us to guard this cell." "Great" his hard face was covered with a smile. He was going off when Jessie stopped him. "Why didn't you want to do this job?" "Simple, you see the cat there. She is very important to the boss and he gonna be angry if anything happens to her. But at the state she's in she could die at any minute." He then disappeared before Jessie could stop him. After staring at each other in shocked amazement for a couple of seconds they ran over to the bars and stared through. One hour later they were still there following every breath up and down. They were so tense that a tiny noise form Ash resulted in shouting match through the bars. In a lull in the argument- when James went to look for stuff to throw at Ash- Misty noticed a movement in the cage opposite. Everyone stopped and stared at small pink figure as it shifted its position. Jessie and James were over to her by a couple of seconds. Susan wasn't feeling pain from cut or gashes in her body. But she still felt incredibly weak. While conscious it was a strain even to keep thinking. She felt completely drained of any energy in her body. It was…t-the …b-ball… it drained al-ll your …physic energy A-and the-e…Mew …runs on …physic energy. Right One eye flicked halfway open. Everything seemed to be covered in a fog and there were black dots everywhere. But she did manage to see that they were in a cell. Three dim figures were considering her. Summoning up all her strength she managed to roll off the bench. Hobbling forward she fell against the bars, catching her breath. The spots in front of her eyes were getting larger and larger. Her strength was already giving out. Come on come on only a bit more to go. Both of her eyes half opened and stared into the eyes of the rockets. The green in her eyes seemed to intensify. To Jessie and James and Meowth green enveloped their whole existence. It was so soothing they all were asleep immediately. Susan slumped against the bars. The hypnosis attack had left her with nothing. Her strength gave out and she fainted. Ash stared out through the bars. "Looks like the are asleep, no what do we do?" "Grab hold of his leg." They all strained for a minute and managed to pull James alongside. A quick search of his pockets revealed the key card. Minutes later they were running down a corridor Misty holding Susan's limp frame. They had already searched 8 or so rooms before they hit the Jackpot. As they burst through they stared in awe. Row after rows of Pokeballs were lined up on shelves. They seemed to stretch the span of the entire room. "I never knew Team Rocket had this amount of Pokemon. How many years have spent stealing these?" Suddenly they heard the clump of boots coming in their direction. "Arm up now. Take six of your pick." The officer said as he entered the room. Franticly Ash, Brock, and Misty grabbed a ball each and threw them. Venasaur, Alakasam, and Caterpie landed out. The men stopped in shock when they saw the huge plant and feared physic. "Sleep powder!" "Hypnosis!" "Uh, um tackle" The small worm charged the men but they were already out cold. Brock ran over to the main computer and started to check through it for the most recent capture.   
  
The scientist stared in puzzlement. For some reason some one was exiting all the password signs. He tried again but it was useless. He began to get interested and checked up where it was taking place. The Pokeball warehouse, eh well who was there. He got onto the security system and activated the cameras in the warehouse. His eyes widened "The prisoners!" He picked up his phone, " Sir, emergency, emergency.  
  
Another chapter gone. Another to go  
  
Suiceene  
Ash and Brock were as if struck dumb. They couldn't stop staring at the huge Venasaur. Misty finally dragged them back to the computer. Alakasam and Venasaur had to deal with ten other rockets before Ash, Misty, and Brock were united with their Pokemon. They hurried past the slumped Rocket bodies, the Venasaur and Alakasm going off in there own directions to wreck havoc. As they ran back into the maze of the corridors Misty stared down at the Mew. It was covered in cuts and scratches but there were only a few deep ones. I hope she is going to be okay she though to herself. After five minutes of running the stopped to catch their breath. The corridor they were in was black like all the others. For some reason Giovanni liked white corridors, with no distinguishing features. Ash certainly didn't. It reminded him of the hospital, one place he never wanted to visit again. They started off again only to come to a dead end. "No!" "Why did this have to happen?" Misty and Brock fell against the wall misery overcoming them. "We'll never get out of here!" "Stupid Team Rocket, stupid base." Ash ran over to the wall and gave it a whack. It wobbled. Ash hit it again and again letting out his anger. As he hit a new bit of wall he heard a click. The wall opened up and revealed the outside. All their worries forgotten they ran out finally free. Ash was kissing the ground while Misty ran around in pure joy. Brock stood still, a small smile on his face as he watched his friends. Finally they stopped breathless. "Lets go now." Brock told them. "We are still in Team Rocket territory. Let's get out of here fast." They had turned and were making their way towards the safety that was the woods when the engines sounded. They all turned and were looking at the base when, to their far right a convoy of jeeps and motorcycles speeding towards them. Panicking they ran off in the direction of the woods. But their luck had run out. The motorcade swiftly over took them and blocked their way. One jeep nosed its way to the front, on the top was a large man in a black suit. He smirked down at the four. "Hand over the Mew" he said looking down at Misty. "Never" the redhead shouted back at him. Click, click, the sound of cocking guns could be heard reverberating around the field. "Aim for their heads." He smirked down at them "Time to close your eyes. Your death won't be painful." He turned to his men "One, two, th…" Just before the men pulled the trigger the silence was broken. Gas and the sound of sirens filled the small valley. The police attacked full force into the Rockets. Only one quarter managed to escape back to the base. The police that tried to follow were cut down by the heavy machine guns in the base. These guns gave Giovanni, Mewtwo, and the rest of the Rockets time to get into a small fleet of planes. By the time the army arrived there was no evidence of the base- it was destroyed by a large bomb placed for such an occasion. The police had got out earlier with thirty prisoners and three small children, electric rat and physic cat. - The gas drugged the above in a helpless slumber.  
  
Are you awake? . Blackness, faraway pain as if from another world. Wake up, I need to talk to you. Pain coming more acute, groaning. If you do not answer you will feel pain. …Pain time Extreme pain, body exploding white light, black dots, purple beams. Ahh, ahh, ok, ok I'm speaking, I'm speaking. I had to do that, or your mind wouldn't have surfaced in time. What do you mean, time? You are going to awake soon. I need to explain your history to you. Go on. As you already know you were born a Mew. You had three sisters and one brother. Wait a moment, are you one of my sisters? Yes I am actually your twin. As I was saying, the past couple of days you have been having memories. These are your own of you childhood. But this didn't last long. When we were five months old a search party stumbled across our mother and us. She died trying to protect us. We were all captured and sold off to different companies. You and I were sold to the same company. I guess they planned to experiment on us but you changed that by morphing into a human. Strangely you used up so much power in this transformation you wiped you memory. Knowing that you would be a special baby they fused you and I. Ever since I have been in your body and mind. You mean you were there all the time? How else do you think we got through the trauma of that place. We were both small babies one Mew and the other human. It took a lot to get through that. Our minds became very close. Then our brother arrived. What happened? He had been changed into Mewtwo. I suspected as much. Why did he call me Green, Pink, and Blue? Those are our Mew names. Pokemon have very simple names. We are named after the colors of our eyes. He is Purple. After he saw us he destroyed the lab. Then we came in contact with Team Rocket. Through their incompetence we continued to suffer, but finally just before the police stormed the place they joined us with half of our younger sister. Only being half joined with us her brain wasn't activated. You mean it was shut off? More like hibernation. Anyway her brain is waking up in a few days. She will only be able to talk Mew though. Anyway, then the police left us in an orphanage. That was three years ago. … Three Mew years or human? Human. Why have I grown so much in that time? I can see that you are turning more Mew like. When Fortune Tec fused us they added a substance to us. This meant that we grew nine and a half years in three. This was so they could see the effect the fusing had on us quicker. But as we are now in a Mew body it no longer works. You mean we are in my Mew body? No this is a joint body combining the powers of the three of us. I understand.   
  
Brock was feeling groggy and tired but something was hurting him. It was digging into his side. He groaned and rolled over. It was worse on this side. He finally woke up. He was lying in a hospital bed. There were two beds beside him. As he sat up he saw that Ash and Misty were in the beds still unconscious. He lay back in the bed, wide-awake now trying to place the last few hours together. Guns were being pointed at him. Then some gas and noise. It was too confusing. He got up and eased himself out of the bed. Looking about the room he found a chair and Pokemon Graph magazine. Something made him stay in the room. Soon after Ash and Misty woke up. They were thinking of exiting the room when Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny came through. For the first time Brock didn't go goggle eyed. He was too tired. After a brief check up Officer Jenny led them out into the corridor. There were nurses and police everywhere rushing from place to place. Some of the police had minor injuries. Officer pushed her way through to an empty office and closed the door. "You are the Cerulean City Jenny, aren't you?" "Yes, can't you tell me from my cousins?" Ash and Misty both looked at Brock, who looked as if he was going to start his rendition. Misty cut in "What back at Team Rockets base?" "Well after I heard that you were going to rescue your friend, I was worried for your safety so I attached a tail to you." "You mean someone was following us following Team Rocket?" "Yes, anyway when you found the base we contacted the police here in Viridian and we prepared a raid. It seems we got there just in time. But the army took too long and almost all of them escaped. We still don't know who their leader is? But back to your problem, do you what happened to your friend?" "Well, eh" Ash looked at his friends "She had a little accident." He was going to go on when a police officer rushed in. "The Pokemon has woken up!" "The Pokemon? Lets go!" Ash tried to keep up with her as she rushed from the room. "What Pokemon is he talking about?" "You may not have know it but near you there was a Mew. It must have been caught up in the gas attack. This is the first time one we have had positive proof of one." Ash looked at the two running beside him. This looks bad he thought. How can we get her away so that she can change to human? After going through a couple of corridors they arrived at a restricted door. Officer Jenny and her companion went straight past the guard but he stopped Ash and his friends. They could only stare glumly through a window at the table on which the Mew was waking up.  
  
Her head seemed to have exploded. Pain was rebounding from one side to the other of her skull. Her muscles were screaming at her. I'll never do this again. It is never advisable give up all that power. It will take days for us to regain that amount of power; even through there are three of us in this body. Now it is time for you to wake up. Why, the pain will get worse? When you wake up your body will work faster. We will heal faster. Susan opened her emerald green eyes. She could only see blurred images. Mewing softly, almost unconsciously, she shook her head trying to make things come into focus. After a couple of seconds three faces seemed to zoom into her. One was obviously a doctor and one was recognizable as Officer Jenny but the other was a mystery. He was dressed in a rich suit and he looked like a businessman. Important things first, moving her head slightly left then right scanning the area she saw that she was in some sort of healing room probably in a Pokemon center. Why haven't they healed me yet, can't they see I am injured. They were probably too scared to touch you. We are legendary after all. The businessman seemed to disbelieve that she was real. He prodded her a couple of times with a chubby finger. After staring at him with her large green eyes for a minute, which made him feel really uncomfortable, she eased herself up. She began to clean herself slowly and carefully.  
  
"What do we do now?" Misty looked around hopelessly "We can't tell them the truth." "Yeah imagine what the newspapers will do." "But how do we get her then? She is in the body of the rarest Pokemon on the planet. Unless she changes back they are going to hold on her like glue." "But she can't change back. She will be in an even worse position if they find out she can change bodies." Misty looked up "Look why do we have to stay here. She isn't our problem. Why don't we just leave here and go on with our journey?" Ash and Brock looked at her disbelievingly. "You would just abandon her here all alone? We can't do that!" "Look Misty" Ash said staring into her eyes "You may not like her. You may think that she is a science experiment gone wrong, a freak. But she was my friend and a fellow trainer and a human being. You can go off but I am going to stay here until she is freed." "I'm go as well Ash." "Ok, ok I'll help. But what are you planning to do. Steal from the police." "Not exactly." Ash smiled "We will just help her."   
It was four hours later. The businessman had left after confirming that the Pokemon in question was in the legendary Mew. As he left the enclosed room, Ash heard him arguing with Jenny. He wanted to buy the Mew. She had refused saying that it was government property. He had walked off muttering dire threats. Since then they had been planning various methods of sneaking her out but most of them were unpractical. It was raining very hard. The clouds had come over and it was pitch dark. The darkness and the heavy rain were protruding and they decided to stay in. Brock suggested the simple plan of asking Jenny could they look at it and after that, well whatever might come up. They made their way through the hospital bit again trying to find the room where Jenny had took them to earlier. After a couple of mistakes they finally found the room. But it was empty. They sat down and waited. After about ten minutes they were getting annoyed so they walked out into the corridor. It was completely empty. Curious they wandered around the rest of the center. It was eerily quiet and empty of people. As they continued through the empty center they began to get more and more uneasy. The Pokemon were still in their energy containers but there were no Chancy's. Suddenly all of the lights turned off. In a couple of seconds the emergency one's flicked on. They were dimmer though and cast shadows everywhere making the situation much worse. They were wondering through a lone corridor looking behind them every so often. None said anything but the overall conclusion in their minds was panic. Where were all the people, what had happened? Finally as they walked down the right corridor. As they had expected there was no guard, but… "She is gone as well?" They looked around the room hoping for a clue. It was rather an optimistic hope but for once it was well founded. Misty was investigating the balloon shaped healing operator when she felt something under her fingers. It was on the plastic, which connected the glass and the metal. She squinted through the gloom at it. It seemed to be; yes it looked like an arrow. She looked up from her crouch behind the container to tell Ash and Brock of her latest discovery. She found herself alone. This is not happening she told her self. They are playing a joke on you, there are probably just round the corner? But while her mind told this she obviously didn't believe it. She stayed hidden for the next few minutes to scared to move. Finally she eased herself out from her position. She peeked out from the door. The corridor lay dark and empty before her. She gulped and moved forward slowly.  



	6. A new type of enemy-?

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't.  
  
As I promised another fight. But only three reviews? Come on I have wrote six chapters over 24,000 words. Chapter seven will be held ontil revies number six appeares.   
  
She eyed the corridor in front of her. Her pupils dilated to make her sight clearer. To anyone looking through, all that could be seen were two pinpricks of green. Slowly she crawled out of her corner. Susan had been looking for Ash, Misty, and Brock but soon after she had felt tired and had crawled into a vent. When she woke up everyone seemed to missing. She had gone back to her cell and had scratched an arrow. It was too low for an adult to find. After leaving the mark to reassure Ash and the others she had gone on looking around the center. She wasn't afraid- Mews are almost incapable of fear- but she was curious about the darkness and lack of people. She found herself in one of the main healing rooms. Around her the Pokemon were waking up. Without the machines working the drugs had worn off. Few in this room were seriously injured. One Growlithe seemed to be leading the other Pokemon. He was releasing the least injured ones from their containers. He seemed to have a small following of different types. The catch seemed to be blocking his way. Finally a Bellsprout cut it and the Meowth leaped out. The small company started to look around the room for any other fit additions to their band. Susan watched them, weighing up the pros and cons of showing herself. The small firedog took the decision from her. It started to sniff about the darkened room. Some of the others including a baby Ryhorn and a Gloom also found her scent and they came over to the door. Susan stayed in her place. None of the Pokemon in front of her scared her. She could beat any on a one on one however well trained they were. As they got to the doorframe they began to look around for the source of the scent. She was inside a deep shadow so they couldn't see her. "Come out. We know you're there," the Growlithe shouted out. Slowly and gracefully she moved out swinging her tail from side to side. She stopped a couple of feet from him, staring all the while into his eyes. "You wanted to speak to me?" she said emotionlessly. The Pokemon stared in shock at the legend in front of them. All but the Growlithe stepped back and stared at each other in amazement. The Growlithe looked shocked but it held its ground. "Are you a Mew?" Susan began to wash herself. "Yes I am a Mew." She stared at him again. "What are you planning to do?" The Growlithe looked at her in puzzlement. "We are trying to get back to our masters. Something is wrong here. Can't you sense it?" Susan made no reply but finished her washing. She turned her back. "I am looking for three trainers, two boys and a girl. One of the boys has a Pikachu that he keeps out. If you see them tell them that I am free and am looking for them." "Why don't you come with us?" The question surprised Susan and Blue but they showed no signs of it. She turned and looked at him. "Everyone knows that you are a powerful Pokemon, but can you handle this all by yourself?" "What are you suggesting?" "You know that something is wrong. Everyone is missing- so are the Chancy's, the lights are out." "You suspect human intervention." She was staring at him more keenly. "You are very intelligent for a Pokemon." She was quiet for a moment thinking over the possibilities. Finally she nodded. "Yes I think it would be a good idea. The more elements we've got together the better chance we have of surviving." The Pokemon behind the Growlithe were scared at first of the thing they had thought of as a legend, but soon they introduced themselves. Susan was friendly to them, not overly so but enough to make them feel comfortable. The small included as well as the Growlithe, a Venomoth, a Meowth, a Gloom, a Vaporeon, the baby Rhyhorn, a Raichu, and a Sandslash. Susan and Inferno- the Growlithe led the party. Inferno was looking at Susan who walked slightly ahead of him considering her. Suddenly he stopped, his ears pricking. The cat in front him also stopped. The other Pokemon looked nervous. "What's wrong." "Someone is coming" Inferno growled. "Back into the shadow over there" Susan voice echoed in their heads making them all back down into the shadow. Inferno stayed up with Susan, both staring at the turn in front of them. "What do you think it is?" he asked suddenly. The pink face didn't move "I think that it's a human, probably female." She looked back at him. "Are you sure you wont back down with the rest of them?" Inferno looked surprised "Are you worried for my safety?" "I don't like seeing weak Pokemon die because of me. Your duty is with Joe your master. What will he do if you die?" This set Inferno back thinking. He was thinking of joining the others and had started to move, but it was too late. The sound of the slow footsteps began to rebound off the walls. In the darkness of the corridor a new shadow moved slowly out. In pure fear all of the Pokemon launched their most powerful attacks. Dust flew everywhere as some of them missed. Inferno stared at the dust cloud. As it slowly cleared, the lights seemed to flicker and they cast some light on the edge of the corridor. Susan was floating up in the air blocking the person behind her. She had set up a reflect just in time to intercept their attacks. Inferno was confused until he saw who the person she was protecting was. It looked like a young girl. The girl was a redhead about eleven or twelve and she was carrying a red swimming bag. Her eyes were screwed shut. Slowly she opened them to look around. Susan turned round. "Hallo Misty. Where are Ash and Brock?" "Susan… is that you? I was so worried. I thought something had happened to you. Ash and Brock… well I don't know. They just disappeared. I don't know where they are. Who are your friends?" she asked smiling at the last comment. "They are just some Pokemon I met up with. You might as well join us. We are trying to find what has happened to all the people here." When Misty agreed she told the other Pokemon in their own language. As they walked up another dark corridor Misty looked down at the cat at her side and the dog at the other. "Has he been giving you hard time?" She said smiling again. "Why do think a fire dog Pokemon would scare me? I could beat him in battle so what is there to be afraid of?" "Why haven't you changed back to human yet or do you like that body so much?" Misty wasn't sure, not knowing Mew emotion very well, what Susan was thinking but she seemed to pick up her pace a bit. On her right Inferno pricked up his ears, -human form? But in front of them the Venomoth had stopped flying. They had come to the central door leading into the main body of the Police Station. (The police had requisitioned part of the police center as the army had taken over the police station.) Slowly they entered a huge cavernous room, which walls were out of sight, deep in shadow. A quick movement to Susan's right made her turn and stare but she couldn't find its source. Another movement attracted her attention, and then another. The other Pokemon had noticed these as well and had begun to back until they were in a circle. "What's happening?" Misty whispered frightened. Susan ignored her and began to move away from the group. She was trying to cast a wide net of thin physic power designed to tell her where the Pokemon were. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Her power was a bit like echolocation. She could sort of feel where the edges and the room were and what was inside it. She could sense the Pokemon behind her and knew who each was. Darts and pulling in her web was coming from all directions. What ever they were they seemed skilled just touching her web as if to tease her and then disappearing through it. It was almost as if they could cut through it, but that was impossible. Nothing could cut through physic. Feeling curious she opened her eyes again. What ever they were she would have to find them using only her eyes. Behind her she could her the soft pads of Inferno as she slipped up to her. "What are they and why do they keep moving so quickly?" "I'm not sure what they are but…" Her voice was cut out as Misty uttered a small shrill scream behind her. As they turned they saw that the weird Pokemen had stopped moving. They were standing still at the moment so Susan tried to get a good sight of them. But however much she stared all she could see were black shadows and red eyes. There were about a dozen of these sharp bright red points glinting from the shadows. Suddenly they sprung forward at the two small groups. Susan and Inferno were the only ones to get out the way of there first strike. Susan had seen the tensing up in their eyes just in time and Inferno happened to be in the way of her leap. They rolled in a ball of red and pink fur in to the nearby wall. Susan was up almost immediately and leaped across at one of the shadows. He jumped sideways out of the way of her first claw strike but this meant that he was on the defensive immediately instead of being able to start an attack. He brought up one limb and the then the other blocking two more claws aimed at his face but her tail then got a clear slash at his stomach. This drew blood through the cut wasn't very deep. His response was a quick series of jabs with two forelimbs. Susan had to retreat back blocking his hits. She still couldn't get a clear picture of whatever it was. It seemed to be as big as she was, but she was wasn't sure how many arms or legs it had. His attacks seemed to become more fluid and quicker, forcing her back even further. His left forelimb struck her very hard and her guard was knocked away. His nest strike was slower and more powerful that all the others before it. His paw seemed to glow black as he threw it at her. But he was underestimated her speed and she had leaped over his arm. In the air flying towards his head her tail arched back and flew forward toward his throat. He managed to raise one of his limbs to shield his face and her tail sliced this in half. In the couple of seconds it took Susan to land on the floor her mind seemed to go through a lifetime of shock. I was trying to kill him? The thought had supposed to proclaim shock and amazement but Susan suddenly didn't feel any of these. She felt calm and controlled. This Pokemon had challenged her by trying to kill her, so it would have to take the consequences even if these meant death. She landed facing him, already having turned in the air. He had also whipped round but he was quicker and he hit her in the chin with his head knocking her in to the air. Just as she managed to balance herself in the air with the usage of telekinesis another shadow hit into her back knocking her right down back at the warrior she was facing. He readied one limb and slashed her as deep as he could across her chest. The cut was worse than the one she had given him, it stretched from her throat down in a deep cut across her stomach. She landed in a heap just managing to ready herself before he swept in again with another long series of hard flicks and jabs. Though she had to keep blocking Susan felt as if her chest was on fire. It wasn't just the deep cuts; there was something else about his touch that hurt her more than she had ever felt before. But she kept her nerve and kept hitting away his paunches looking for an opening. He didn't seem to have a tail but he used his legs and arms so quickly they seemed to be like a blur. She was also able to use all her arms and legs; though not as quick as he could, she had a super quick tail. This saved her from many injuries during the nest two minutes, striking at his face making him back down just when he had got an opening. They were both four-legged Pokemon but most of the fighting took place on their haunches. It was in the opening two minutes of his renewed attack that she fared the worse in. After that she began to ignore her cut and concentrate more on defending herself. His attacks became more and more wild as she closed herself down. Finally he threw a wild jab at her head. In a technique she didn't know she knew, she pulled his limb towards her with one hand and cracked down on it with the elbow of the other breaking the joint of what must have been an arm. As he reeled back shocked she raked his face and throat with her fore paws and in one quick movement stuck her tail up through his stomach. He didn't make a noise, not one squeal, or cry; he just slipped off her tail and subsided against the floor. She turned from him to look how the rest of the fight was going. Most of the Pokemon on her side were out cold on the floor with a few bloodstains on them. Only Inferno and the Venomoth were still up and they looked pretty beat up. Of the twelve shadow things that had attacked them only her one was down and most of the others had no injury. Only two were fighting, the others were sitting looking on. Venomoth was flying above his enemy, which had stopped most him receiving any physical attacks. Instead the shadow Pokemon was shooting black bolts of energy. These looked like a form of physic power but they felt different to her. Venomoth seemed to be weathering these quite well but as his attacks were pitiful he was probably going to lose anyway. He was sinking lower and lower with each attack and finally he was within jumping range and he fainted from the violence of the other's attacks. Inferno was backed against a wall firing flame-thrower after flame-thrower. His enemy seemed to enjoy teasing him. He kept jumping just out of the fire's reach. Susan jumped in a graceful arc towards them, her tail already tensing up for a wide slash but just before she reached them something large and heavy crashed into her side knocking her sideways. As she landed she wiped her tail in front of her. This was just in time, the shadow creature had followed her up, and her slash made him back away. After the last fight she was ready to attack. Her back legs coiled and sprung forward clawing at his upper torso. He managed to block these and he was going to start a counter-attack when she plowed on through. She kept slashing and slashing gaining more and more speed. Inferno and his opponent had stopped and were looking on. Inferno suddenly noticed that his shadow creature was moving off towards the fight. He leaped on to the back of it trying to find its neck with his teeth. But they seemed to slide off without getting a fix. He fell to the ground beside him. He didn't even feel the pain of a bite to his neck, it was so quick. Susan was slashing and hitting her opponent relentlessly. He wasn't getting the time to block most of them and already he was bleeding. Teleport behind him. Am I able to use that? Yes, you should also know Barrier, Psybeam, Physic, and some mind-reading capabilities. She concentrated on the area behind him and pushed out some power. One behind she whipped her tail behind his leg and tripped him onto the ground. She prepared her tail above his throat. "What kind of Pokemon are you?" The dark shadow writhed below her tail. A quick movement behind her caught her eye. As she turned a black ball of energy crashed into her side. It threw her back across the whole room into a pillar. It first cracked, then crumbled covering her with rubble. It wasn't the pain from being thrown into the pillar that hurt. Her side was quivering and shaking. Her breath came out short and painfully. Even Mewtwo's blasts hadn't brought this level of pain. She had to grit her teeth to get up and it took all her level of self control keep her face expressionless. The creatures seemed to have congregated together and they were closing round her in a tight circle. I think this is time they were shown what we are made of. She flexed her back legs and leaped up in the air. Reaching into the deep source and the two minds combined physic power she pulled huge chunks of raw power. Twisting and forming it into a ball she pushed her paws in front of her and fired. The pink beam engulfed all of the dark creatures. She landed on all four paws. They never stood a chance. . She was about to turn when a noise echoed through her head. "Over here." The sound was cold and sharp and for some reason hurt her skull. As the dust cleared, she saw that all the dark things were not only upright and standing but they were also glowing with an ominous black aura. Even the two that she had bloodied up were now perfectly healed. This doesn't look good. A slice across her back made her turn. One of them had given her a deep cut from one shoulder diagonally downwards. As she turned to face her new attacker an energy blast smashed into her side throwing her into the air. Before she hit the wall another of the shadows hit her into the way of another blast. She rolled into another pillar cracking and destroying it as well. Before she could get up five or six of them where on her. She tried to defend herself but they were already ripping at her pink skin. Large cuts and slashes were coming up everywhere. One of them jumped on her back and placed his paws around her head. She felt her powers begin to fade. I didn't know that any Pokemon had the power to drain raw physic power. I don't think can hold on any more. We have lost again. Everything finally went black and she fainted. Misty was bleeding from a cut to her forehead. She was more frightened than she had been in the corridor. What were these things? Why were they able to beat all the Pokemon types including a physic? What were they going to do to her? One was stalking up to her now. It started to speak shocking her greatly "You are a human and you are intelligent. You know that you cannot fight us. We will need you for some manual labor. Lift the Mew and the Growlithe and follow me." Misty nodded her head slowly and went over to where Inferno was lying. She felt scared and defeated. Inferno was heavy and she had to carry him with both of her hands. Susan was harder to find under the rubble but it made Misty's stomach turn to look at all the blood. Susan's Mew body was injured quite badly but it was lighter than Inferno. She draped her over him and stood up. She followed the black thing out the door.  
  
Ash and Brock were getting impatient. They had been in this room for over an hour now. They were only allowed to speak quietly. Officer Jenny and some of her fellow officers had tried to argue with their captures but now they were bound and gagged. There was about thirty or forty people in the underground basement sitting on the floor of carpet. Ten men with submachine guns who were dressed in dark black and dark balaclavas were guarding them. There were also four large Sandslashes, eight Machamps, and five Blastoise's. Surprisingly they still had their pokeballs and Pikachu was sitting nervously on Ash's shoulder. Brock and Ash were sitting near the back wall as far away as possible from the guards or the Pokemon. Again they discussed how they had been placed in this infernal room. They had been looking into the room, which Susan had occupied, when they were grabbed by some men, and forced back through the passages to the lift where they were taken down. It had been done so smoothly that they were sure that these people were pro's. "I wonder what happened to Misty?" Ash wondered. "Well at least she isn't here, maybe she can get some help. I wonder what they are trying to do here? It seems to be elaborate to be just a hostage situation. They are definitely here for something." "Maybe they are Team Rocket and they are trying to take some incriminating documents." A boy of about thirteen leaned over then. He had bright red hair, which came back in a ponytail. He was about as big as Brock but he was dressed in more red colors. "They can't be Team Rocket. You see those men over at that corner, they're Rocket members and they are being treated the same as us. I'm Joe by the way." he said extending his hand. Ash shook it "I'm Ash and he is Brock." Brock shook hands with him as well. "What were you doing in here when they caught you?" "I was in to collect my Growlithe. I was planning to go challenge Surge but now this happens. What are you guys doing here?" "We were going to Cerulean City but came back to look for a friend." "What does he look like. I may have seen him" "A she actually." Brock started "About ten to eleven, with black hair with a green stripe." "Susan, yeah I met her when I was travelling through here originally. She had won the Beginners fire league and I presented her with the certificate. She was a strange girl, very quiet always seemed to be thinking of something." The three boys continued talking quietly talking about different Pokemon techniques. There was a knock at the steel door. One of the guards went over to it and stuck his head through. Everyone was looking at him waiting to hear what he would say. He was silent for a couple of seconds before saying quietly "The girl and the Pokemon can stay here." Everyone watched as another man in black led in Misty and a contingent of other Pokemon. Most people's eyes widened as they saw the man was carrying a pink cat. There was some small whispering about the room "Is that a Mew?" Misty was bleeding and shaking and was carrying a Growlithe. The Pokemon that were trailing behind her made their way off to their trainers. The man with Susan went back out the door. The Growlithe slipped out of Misty's hands and crawled over to Joe. Misty slumped down beside Ash. "What happened to you?" Brock, Ash, and Joe said in one breath, though Joe was saying it to Inferno. Inferno glanced a tired glance up at Misty then he went back to sleep. "I'll have to tell myself." She brushed at her hair. "Well I was in that room when you two disappeared. I had to wander about those corridors alone for a long time. Then I met up with all those Pokemon I came in with." "Including the Mew?" Joe. Misty looked at Brock and Ash who were behind Joe, as if to ask them if she should tell about Susan. They both shook their heads energetically. "Yes, it and your Growlithe seemed to be leading. We walked on down the corridor and we walked into this big room." She shivered then. "There were these creatures in there. I never got to see them properly. They started to attack us. They were so strong they defeated all the Pokemon. No type was able to stand up to them. Only the Mew seemed able to fight them. She took out two of them before the rest ganged up on her and took her out." Misty had sustained shook from the fight and it was only this that stopped from crying from the fear and pain she had witnessed. Joe looked enquiringly at Misty "You speak as if the Mew is female. Why do you do that?" "Probably it sounded female" Ash jumped in with saving Misty. Joe would have gone on questioning if it wasn't for the door opening and five men coming in. The leader spoke up. "We have just been informed that the Pokemon left in here have come in contact with … something of ours. All Pokemon which have sustained wounds of any sort be left up here immediately." There was silence as none volunteered. "Ok have it your way. Take up all Pokemon with any wounds whither or not they were out before. The five men began to search through the front rows to loud disagreement witch was silenced by the drawing of guns. Ash and Joe looked angry as both Pikachu and Growlithe had cuts and gashes. "Pikachu wasn't out in contact. Why should I have to hand him up?" "I wouldn't argue with them Ash. You don't know what they could do" Brock then looked at Misty "Where did you get that cut from?" he asked. Misty felt the top of her head and the long gash. "One of those shadow things gave a cut." Joe and Brock stared at her, but Ash was too engrossed with Pikachu. "There going to try and take you as well" Brock whispered looking around them. Misty put her head between her hands covering up her cut pretending to be crying. When the guard came round he stared at them closely. Ash was trying to block Pikachu with his body but the men in black grabbed him and Joe pulling them off their Pokemon and taking them by the scruff's of their necks and drooping them into a silver sack. One of the men was looking suspiciously at Misty. He walked over and grabbed her by the hair pulling her to her feet. He seemed surprised to find that she wasn't hiding any Pokemon. Dropping her they moved on. Brock breathed a sigh of relief. "That was lucky" he whispered. "What do you mean?" Ash was indignant. "Pikachu didn't come in contact with anything and now they have him." "And Inferno, what are they going to do to them." Brock was silent while the other were complaining about their prize Pokemon. He was looking at the front of the room where the men were gathering. Misty sat up beside Brock "Are they gone yet?" "I think they are going now" In front of them the guards were discussing something. The two with the seemed willing to leave but their leader was looking about the room. He was asking the door guards something but they seemed unable to comply. He then went over to one of the guards at the side. This seemed to be able to give him a proper answer. The guard then pointed in their direction and the three began to make their way towards them. "Head down "Brock said franticly to Misty. But it was too late. The leader had stepped over to their little group. "I think I'm right in saying that you were with these Pokemon when they came in contact with that virus. Oh and look you have a cut, I'm afraid that you will have to come with us" "No, no" Misty tried to pull away from them and Ash, Brock, and Joe tried to pull them off her. The captain voice ice cold stopped them "Anyone who tries to hold us up will be shot, do I make myself clear." "Brock looked desperately at Misty. She shook her head so they sat down again. "Good children, now just sit down and be quiet." He turned to Misty "Come on, we have no time." He grabbed her by the wrist and led her and the two men carrying the bag out the main door.   
  
Now is the time for all good people to come forward and review. Oh and any S.A.S fans will like the next chapter. Sayanora, until next time!  



	7. Shadow Gang versus the A.T.A.S

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
Ah well no more Reviews. I don't know. All I wanted was three. How do you know how many hits you have? If anyone knows email me at snakeplisskenkiller@hotmail.com. I would just like to know how many read this. A good chapter coming up now. The S.A.S impersonaters are coming up. Some violence in this chapter. I just hope none of you liked Susan too much.  
  
Awareness flooded back to Susan and Blue. As she opened her eyes she was aware of a great pain and drowsiness. From what she could see she was in some form of green liquid. The liquid covered her entirely, yet she could breath normally. There must be large air pockets in this fluid. I wonder why we have been placed here. The water is very thick, it is making rapid movement impossible. At least it proves one point. What? It proves they are scared of us or at least nervous enough to try and guard us very heavily. Susan moved the Mew's head downwards and glanced at her body. It still was battered and bleeding and could feel the pain from the back of her head. The long gash stretching from her throat to her stomach was still bleeding slightly but the blood had started to clot. I thought a Mew was supposed to be the Ultimate Pokemon and here we have lost two of two battles. The other mind was silent a while before answering. You judge me as someone who has a lot more knowledge than you do. I am only your twin, the same age and experience that you have. But I don't think we have any reason to feel bad. Both the fighters we fought had more experience than we had. After Mewtwo we were only at three-quarter strength. So you think we can win? But what element were they? They seemed to absorb physic power; there is no type that can do that. I know, its worrying they must be a new type of Pokemon created in a lab. We next fight them we must rely on physical means. While she was talking to Blue, Susan had started to stare out of the glass container. Because of the green liquid it was hard to look out but things had finally come into focus. She was in a small room, her container leaning against a wall. There was a guard in front of her container, his assault rifle pointed at her head. His face was hidden. Susan felt inside to see how much of her physic power she had left. There was almost none there. We don't have enough power to break free from here. We will have to just sit it out until we recharge. Susan began to concentrate on Blue. How long will that take? Probably about a day. Remember our body has to heal as well. Susan then went into a kind of dose, while concentrating all her efforts on recharging, she was also going over her previous battles looking for mistakes or weak points in her attack. She was so involved in this task that she didn't notice human activity around her until her container was lifted up. She looked all around to see what was happening. Three men in black had lifted her container and had placed it on a specially made trolley. The trolley was pure steel and there was a locking mechanism of some sort, which locked her conatiner. She was then pushed out the room and down a corridor. At the end of the corridor the man in front stopped and knocked on a door. He then moved on to an elevator and they started the upward journey.   
  
A knock sounded on the door. The guards and their Pokemon stood up. "Well I hope you enjoyed out company, as we are leaving now. When you are questioned remember to say that your were not attacked by Team Rocket but by the new gang which is going to take their place We are called the Shadow gang. Farewell now." The men in black left quickly locking the door behind them. After they left there was immediate panic. Ash, Joe, and Brock ignored all the frightened people around them and went over to where all the police were tied up. As soon as Officer Jenny and her companions were up they started to work. Half of the policemen and women went over to the door to try and destroy it. The other half tried to calm down the trainers in the room. Jenny was having problems trying to open a trap door that was hidden over the carpet. Brock hurried forward always anxious to please women. Ash and Joe just shook their heads as Brock made a fool of himself. Finally they got it open. Ash hurried forward expecting to see some guns or a tank or something. What he saw surprised him. "What is that?" he asked Jenny. "Well you see the people at this Pokemon center use this as a place to store junk. This is an old radio communicator. I'm going to use it to try and contact the army." "But the army is nowhere near here." Exclaimed Joe. "You forget the army took over the police station. They are very close to here. We are going to have to prepare for a fight. As Jenny worked with the radio, the other police people had calmed the trainers and lined them up into groups. Three Voltorbs and one Electrode rolled into position beside the door. Officer Jenny leaped to her feet "Ok, the troops are heading this way now." "What are they, by the way?" "I think they are paratroopers, but they also have some heavy weapons and tanks. But hopefully it won't come down to fighting. Ok everyone come away from the door." The trainer with the Voltorbs waited until everyone was lined up against the far wall. "Ok guys, Explosion!"  
  
The rain was still pouring down from the heavens in a huge deluge. Pokemon were hidden at the bottom of their burrows or in their nests. There were no predators out this night. Only the water Pokemon rejoiced in the rain as it meant most of them could venture up on land. One Slowbro had been walking for too long and was lost. It ventured up to the side of a building where it could see men loading a van. It knew it didn't like men but couldn't remember why. Ah well, it thought couldn't have been that important. It had something to do with its tail but it didn't really care. It walked on.   
After the elevator Susan was taken to the main entrance of the Pokecenter. It was then that she saw the full size of the squad sent to the Pokecenter. There were close to three hundred men inside and she could see about another fifty inside one of the five trucks. Trucks are a loose term as these were armed to the teeth with machine guns and each had one big gun on the roof. All of the men she could see were heavily armed as well, with knives, grenades, a couple of handguns, as well as the conventional assault rifle. At the moment the men were loading stuff on to the vans. After straining herself Susan saw that the things were bits of the healing devices the Pokecenter used. She looked about more closely. To her right was a bag that seemed to be moving. She guessed that these must be the other Pokemon. Misty was just beside her container looking very forlorn. Susan wondered why she was still here and not with the other humans. In front of her some of the men were discussing something, when without warning a loud explosion rocked the building. Three of the men turned to one who just shrugged his shoulders. One of the men then shouted an order to hurry up the proceedings. All the men started to work then, moving everything out. Misty and the Pokemon were among the last to leave, but she was the last. As two men lifted her container she saw all the dark creatures surrounding them. They certainly are being careful. As they came out of the shelter of the Pokecenter Susan noticed for the first time the true ferocity of the rain. I'm glad I'm not out in that. They were approaching the biggest and best-armored truck when they heard the deep thudding noise of the helicopters for the first time. The men of the Shadow gang were shocked for a moment before starting to fire. The truck turned all their anti- aircraft weapons and missiles at the sound of the helicopters. The night came alive with the sound of shooting. Instantly the paratroopers began to drop from their ropes. [Note from author- I'm designing these troops like the S.A.S, but I'm not sure if paratroopers are the right name. I'm calling them the A.T.A.S- Anti-Terrorist Aircraft Service. Basically those who have no idea of the S.A.S, they are a mean pack of men who are elite in all forms of combat but specialize in attacking from aircraft Rather like the Navy Seals but better.] While they dropped they began firing on the trucks and the personal round them. They landed on top on top of the Pokecenter and ran into firing positions. The trucks were taking their time to move their heavy weapons round to fire at the troops and in this time they were able to fire a lethal salvo into one of the five trucks. The extra top half of the truck, which housed all the heavy weapons, exploded. This didn't damage the truck in any way other than that it was defenseless. But in this time the other four had successfully turned and the men inside poured out firing at the top of the Pokecenter. In this time also two more groups of A.T.A.S men dropped from their helicopters into the buildings alongside. The opening to the Pokecenter was a courtyard, with the building around the side in a circle with only one exit, one long road. The A.T.A.S men were now housed in the two buildings on the left and on the right and on top of the Pokecenter. Effectively they surrounded the Shadow gang, but they were outnumbered four to one. They only were able to take it a hundred men and once they Shadow gang were organized they could slaughter them. But for the moment at least there was panic in the center of the courtyard. The A.T.A.S. boys were all fitted with heat seeking goggles so they could see trough the rain while the Shadows could only catch fleeting glimpses. The men carrying Susan were rushing to the safety of the vans with the black creatures right behind them, when a stream of bullets caught them. Two died instantly while the third just dropped Susan and sprinted for the van. Two bullets passed trough the container Susan was housed in. One missed her while the other went through her left shoulder. She had no time to think about that at her container hit the ground after being dropped. Water began to leak out of the three holes quite quickly. As soon as her head was free Susan began to fight against her glass prison. Her tail cut a long slit witch she began to strike at with her paws. The glass cracked and then bust as she exploded out from it into the drenching rain. Within a couple of seconds she was clean of the green liquid but drenched to the skin. Her fur was slicked down flat. Now I see why cats hate water. Don't think about that. We have to escape. Susan turned tail and sprinted across the pavement. Even with her cats eyes she could see very little. She heard running behind her, she turned her head to see what when she stepped into a puddle. She was moving too quick and she fell head over heels into a wall. Painfully, her neck cut had reopened, she looked up. For the second time in less than three hours the twelve shadow creatures surrounded her. Their leader spoke up "There is no point in resistance. We beat you before when you were at full strength, what makes you think you can beat us now at low strength?" In response Susan bared her small pointed teeth, drew out her claws, and arched her tail. "Do you want to die?" "You will not kill me. Your masters want me alive. When you come to attack me I will at least injure one of you, if not kill one of you. Which one of you want to die?" The twelve dark creatures didn't answer but they began to close on her from all sides forming a half circle round her. She began to fall back and retreat until her back was against a wall. One glance told her that she would be able to climb the wall but not quick enough. The twelve creatures would have too much time to attack. I need a diversion; she was thinking when it came. One of the A.T.A.S snipers shot a Shadow gang member that was quite close to them. As he died his finger had pulled the trigger of his assault rifle bullets still sprayed out of the gun though he was dead. The bullets came towards Susan and the twelve mystery Pokemon. All of them were able to dodge the bullets but to do this they took their attention of the small cat. Instead of jumping away Susan leaped onto the wall finding a grip with her claws. Paw over paw she started to pull herself up the wall. She jumped up again and caught hold of the roof. She just managed to throw herself onto the roof before five or six dark energy blasts struck the place that she had been. Once on the roof she took a few seconds to take stock of what was happening around her. Unfortunately the roof she was on was one of the few that were empty of A.T.A.S. men. The closest were on the Pokecenter but that was over a jump away. Below her all the shadow creatures were firing at the building. Sooner or later it would collapse and leave her open to their attacks. On the courtyard the Shadow gang members had finally become organized. Their four remaining trucks with weapons fired continually at the three buildings, which housed the A.T.A.S. men. These didn't hit any of them but it meant that they could only fire scattered shots. With less fire on them the Shadow gang split into four groups of 110 each (60 had died so far). While under cover from one of the vans one group ran towards the Pokecenter. They planned to get inside the building so they could get up to the roof. There were only 33 men on the Pokecenter so the odds were for them. As they got close to the Pokecenter they became open to increased gunfire and grenade attacks. 10 died in the sprint to the Pokecenter. Susan watched as they ran up to the doors. For some reason they didn't go through. She suddenly realized what was wrong when they started to fire at the door. The police must have locked it. The door was thick and bullet proof and the A.T.A.S men were slaughtering them from above. Too late they saw that they were being ripped apart and they fled back to the vans with only half of their number still alive. What are we going to do green? We need to plan out something now while we still have time. I know. I think our main objective is to defeat the Shadow gang members that are here. -Susan found out the gang's name by reading the mind of a member-. Or else they will try and capture us. I think the best way to do this is to try and help the A.T.A.S. Yes, but we don't have that much to help with. I think we can manage one beam but that's it. After that we won't be able to fight at all. I'm going to try and destroy one of the vans. If I do that I can concentrate the blast into quite a thin line. Hopefully its explosion might damage the other vans. Susan stood up. She placed her paws in front of her palms outward. As she began to concentrate a small green ball of physic energy formed. It slowly grew and the green color intensified as the physic energy became more concentrated. Behind her the wall finally collapsed. Immediately the black things were jumping up the wall onto the roof. They ran over to where the Mew was standing. Just before they reached the Mew leaped into the air. The leader of the dark creatures had been the only one who hadn't ran over. Instead he fired a blast of black energy. Susan was dropping through the air toward the van. She had jumped so as to shorten the distance for her blast to move. She felt the energy moving behind her, but it wasn't quick enough. Waiting till she was only a couple of meters from the van she fired. Seconds after firing she was hit by the black beam. The pain of it was so much she didn't feel the explosion from the van throw her ten feet into the air. She landed with a sickening thud and bounced a couple of times before lying still. Susan was staring up at the stars when they were blocked by a couple of shadow. She forced her eyes to focus in on the black creatures that were looking down at her. The leader flipped her over onto her stomach and bit into her neck. Time seemed to slow down incredibly as the teeth sliced through her skin. She could feel the double thud- thud of her two hearts pumping blood around her veins. She could feel her physic waning as darkness leaped forward to encroach her. This is it, she thought no more life. Well it was fun while it lasted but she wished she could have had the chance to beat Mewtwo or find out what these new Pokemon really were. Oh well, have to be optimistic, heaven won't be that bad. Her last thought was snubbed out as her eyes closed.  
  
Ash and the police had just managed to close the doors before the men had reached. They had done this action to save their lives but they hadn't been prepared to see the men in black killed so ruthlessly. They had all turned away quickly to avoid seeing the death but the little they had seen shocked them. They were forced to go look out the window to avoid seeing the blood. From what they could see the armies were winning, already one truck was out of action. A bright light attracted their attention. It seemed to be at the top of a building. As everyone crowded round the window the light seemed to jump into the air. There was a brief letup of rain and they saw that it was the Mew. They watched in awe as it shot out a beam of green light at one of the vans. It seemed just to go through the van. The explosion came seconds later throwing the pink animal out of sight. The blast didn't damage any of the three working vans but it detonated the already damaged van. The two explosions wrecked the courtyard and sent dust everywhere cloaking the Shadow gang and their vans from view. No matter how much Ash looked all he could see was dust. "We have to get out there." Ash shouted running to the door. Officer Jenny and one of her officers grabbed him and pulled him back. "Its too dangerous to go out there. Most of the Shadow gang will still be alive. We have to wait." One of the smaller kids spoke up. "Was that a Mew?" Jenny turned to him and all the other trainers. "Yes, that was a Mew. A little while ago we discovered a Mew. This is probably the reason those guys attacked here." "What about our Pokemon?" "We have to hope that the army will capture the Shadow gang and your Pokemon. We have to patient. No one here has to die. Police backup should be here soon" Ash, Brock, and Joe walked over to some chairs and sat down. Other trainers sat down with them. Most of them didn't know each other but they were united by their loss of Pokemon. There were two girls and three boys. The two girls were traveling partners and were about twelve to thirteen. The boys were all lone trainers, aged eight, eleven, and fifteen. These trainers between them owned all the Pokemon that had been with Susan from some incredible coincidence. "They have my Vaporeon and my Meowth." Said Catherine "I really put a lot of training into Vaporeon. It knew Blizzard and Hydro Pump, the best of two elements. Which did you lose Lizzy?" "They have my Gloom. What about the rest of you guys?" The eight-year-old had been a bug catcher, while the eleven-year-old had been training to be a Hiker with the Sandslash and the Rhyhorn. The last boy was a bit of a nerd with glasses; he had owned the Raichu. They were all looking out the window when they heard three engines start up. "It's the vans!" shouted Super freak John "The vans are moving away!"  
  
Harper looked over the battle scene, or as much as he could see with all the dust. Up to when they had left the Pokeceneter things were doing excellently. Their plan had been to capture the Mew and test out their capabilities as a fighting force. They had managed to infiltrate the Pokeceneter and make everyone hostages within twenty minutes. They hadn't found the Mew immediately but when she attacked they had been able to defeat her with relative ease. The legendary creature seemed to have submitted. But as soon as they had got outside a catalogue of disasters had started. From out of nowhere the army had arrived. Not only were they the army but an elite unit. They had killed many of his unit without suffering a loss. But the Shadow gang had more men; four hundred were only the tip of the iceberg. But it was worrying, that the army had been able to kill sixty of them. That Mew on the other hand. He clenched his fists. There had been seventy men in the van; all were dead now and one van gone thanks to that one Pokemon. In a belt on his side he had a knife. It was a special knife, at least to him. He used it to kill his enemies, by slitting their throats. That Mew was going to get the same treatment. He heard the soft padding of paws scrapping the pavement. As he stared forward he saw twelve shadows moving towards him. Even though they were very useful to him he hated these new experiments created by Dr Mhuy. At some point in the future he promised himself to kill them. The only problem was that his commander liked them so his hands were tied. The leader seemed to be dragging something behind him. His eyebrows lifted as he saw what it was. "So you have finally got that creature under control?" The black creature withdrew his teeth from the small cat neck. He licked the blood from his teeth. "She won't be bothering us anymore." He knocked the limb body over Harper. He lifted her up with one hand and hit it with the other. She didn't move. He then stabbed her with his knife through her stomach. She still didn't move. "Yes she is dead. How did you kill her?" "I bit through her neck." "A vampire, eh? I suppose you drained her life energy before she died. Take the corpse away." The creatures melted away dragging the body with them. Harper called to his aide "Get everyone into the vans. We're moving out." The aide looked shocked. "But sir the enemy, it's…" "Shut up and move them into the vans!" Within a couple of minutes the remaining 270 men were in the vans. As the fourth van moved out of the courtyard the mist cleared and all of the A.T.A.S guns concentrated on it. To the distress of the people in it the bullets managed to stop it. The men poured out desperate to get away. But finally the police backup had arrived just missing the other three vans. The fifty men fought back bravely but the odds were way against them and after ten deaths they submitted. They were being loaded into a police van when Officer Jenny and the others finally came out. The first thing the trainers did was to run over to the van to look for their Pokemon. "Rai, rai!" The large electrical Pokemon jumped out of the van leaping into his trainer's arms. A Venomoth flew from the inside of the wrecked van. While the two boys rejoiced Joe, Brock, Ash, and two girls searched the entire van but to no avail. Finally they gave up and moved out into the rain again. They moved towards Officer Jenny but Nurse Joy who dragged them off to bed intercepted them. Inside the Pokecenter the trainers all had interesting dreams chief among them about small pink cats and people dying. Disturbing to say the least. Outside the doctors tried to sort out which of the blood belonged to the Mew but there was so much belonging to the Shadow Gang they had to give up. There was no trace left of Mew on the battlefield.  
  
Oh, no that was a bit of a surprise wasn't it. But at least she went down with a bang. But this isn't the end. More chapters to come. If any of you want to give me any advice email the above address or review. How will I bring the Character back to life? If anyone wants to use any of my characters ask me. Coming up in the nest chapter- Any Bernold Cornwall fans will recognise a character name and maybe his temprement and discription. Ole Richard.  
Suiceene 


	8. The Day of the Darken

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
Early next morning there was a meeting between top member's of the army and of the police. The leader of the A.T.A.S was there as well as Officer Jenny, her commander, a General of the Army, and the Mayor of Viridian. After all the publicity Team Rocket had been getting the Mayor and the police chief were of the opinion that they were the ones responsible. "Who else has the men or the equipment to pull this off? It has to be the Rockets." The mayor was saying. "Yeah it's the Rockets all right. Jenny here says that they had the Mew before." "No that's not true. Team Rocket kidnapped a young girl for reasons not known. It's when we tried to rescue her that we found the Mew." "But that doesn't matter. Once they heard we had a Mew they would have wanted it. The fact that they used to have a base here shows their involvement." "But before they left they told us that they were not Team Rocket. They said that they were called the Shadow gang." "And you believe them?" "I have to say that I agree with the Officer" For the first time the A.T.A.S leader spoke up. "For one they didn't look like Team Rocket and I have fought Team Rocket before and these guys were much better. Team Rocket were never good at gun battles. They are good at Pokemon battles and stealing Pokemon. I think that at least some of those men are ex-army. Team Rocket never have hired army personal after operation Fire strike was pulled off." (The A.TA.S leader is referring to the incident where the army placed a spy in Team Rocket. She helped the army and the police raid the labs where the genetic testing was going on and in the capture of 147 Rocket operatives. She was eventually caught but managed to escape) "Are you sure that they couldn't be in disguise or something?" "Why would they want to? Team Rocket claims everything to try and get publicity. It must be a new gang." The Mayor looked shocked and worried. "Another big gang in Viridian? I have enough trouble with the Rockets." The Police chief started up "Team Rocket are now an established gang. It is very hard to try and crack them at the moment. They are too big. But the Shadow gang is different, if we can beat them now if we are quick enough. Officer, what did they take from here anyway?" "Well let me see. I think they took all the healing equipment here, some guns, and some of the kids Pokemon, and the Mew." The Mayor turned back to the Police chief "Do you know where there base is yet?" "The prisoners aren't speaking about where the base is exactly but I think that it is near Lavender." They then got maps out and began discussing strategies to try and find the base. Up in the air vents Ash and Brock had heard all they wanted to hear, where the base might be. It took five minutes to crawl back to the air duct in which they had entered. Three children waited outside for them. Lizzy's mom was a Nurse Joy on Cinnabar so she had a good idea of the geography of a Pokecenter. Early that morning, five thirty in fact, Ash, Brock, and Joe had sneaked out of their rooms to spy on Officer Jenny, who they had seen leave earlier. As they left their room they ran into Catherine and Lizzy. After a couple of moment's indecision they decided to join forces. "So its off to Lavender is it?" questioned Joe. "Well, it's your decision." Ash stated looking at everyone in the face. "I'm going to get my Pokemon Pikachu and to rescue my two friends. The rest of you can wait here if you wish for the police or me to deliver your Pokemon." "I go with you Ash." Brock stated immediately. He was followed immediately by Joe. The girls took a moment or two to think before also agreeing to join them. Ash started to walk out of the Pokecenter before being grabbed by Joe. "Wait up Ash. Do you even know where Lavender is?" Ash stopped immediately his face going red. Behind him the girls rolled their eyes. They walked back to an empty room and Brock got his map out.  
  
Shortly after six in the morning three vans rolled up through a hidden drive entrance. They passed through three security gates before coming apon the large factory. The legitimate side of the Shadow gang was that they were car manufacturers. The three vans drove into the center of the courtyard where they waited. Seconds later the vans completely emptied. Three huge magnets lowered and lifted the vans out to a crusher. The two hundred and twenty men took their prisoners and themselves over to the forest. From here they seemed to disappear. The police would automatically look for a trapdoor near the factory. When the large cargo elevator eventually stopped it revealed a reception area. All the Shadow Gang members led the captured Pokemon and Misty off towards the right while the twelve dark black Pokemon, the leader still carrying the limp and bleeding frame of the Mew went off to the left. Four guards led the prisoners off into the interrogation room while the normal men went off to their quarters. The officers had to report to the commanding officer of the base. The dark creatures went to their creator Dr Mhuy. An hour or two later the prisoners were transported to Dr Mhuy's. Harper, who was second in command, was seriously regretting taking all the Pokemon and the girl prisoners. His commander was not happy about their existence so he sent them to the doctor. A lot of his earlier patients had died but to a good cause or so the good doctor said. He made his way back to his quarters.  
  
The doctor's lab was very spacious being on yet another underground level. Dr Mhuy was taking D.N.A samples of the prisoners. They were inside the same containers with green fluid that Susan had been in earlier. The doctor stuck the needles through holes to get their blood samples. While he fed these into his computer the twelve black creatures wandered into the room. "Yes?" "We wondered how the Mew is doing." The Pokemon's voice sounded rough and cold. Dr Mhuy continued to type on his computer. "She was brought in very bad shape. I'll show on the big screen." A large projector screen came down. Misty looked up through the green liquid at it. Beside her Pikachu and the others also stared up. Most of their injuries had healed up. The doctor turned off the lights. The screen stayed black for a minute before flicking up the picture of the small cat. "After examining her I found that she has dislocated her shoulder, and broken one of her legs. There is a bad wound in her stomach. She also has severe neck injuries with many vein and arteries broken. I found traces of your D.N.A here which is very bad." "Why?" "As you already know your D.N.A can take in physic power and use it to recharge yourself. This D.N.A also drains physic power. With your D.N.A in her neck her wounds can't heal and she will die of blood loss." "She should be dead by now shouldn't she?" "They way you mishandled her she should be. Her body is amazing. All wounds heal quite quickly even ruptured organs. But it is taking a lot of energy from my machines to try and removes the traces you left." "The Shadow Gang think that she is dead. Why are you taking this risk deliberately going against their orders?" "I watched your fight with her. You are supposed to be Ultimate fighters able to defeat any Pokemon, or that's what the top brass thinks. But this creature defeated two of you even though you have a type advantage against her. I want to make you more powerful. You are my last creations; I want you to be the most powerful Pokemon ever to live!" After this dramatic speech the doctor went back to his computer. Two of the creatures lay down beside Misty's container. The ten others were walking out to the nest room to train when a buzzer sounded. "Could you send four of your new subjects up here. We would like to test them out." "We do not need to be tested." "Go anyway. It will give you a chance to show off." Four, including the leader left. The other went into the other room to train. After watching this Misty started to think. From what she had heard the think weren't even proper Pokemon. And they had an advantage against Physic, which had been the best element. She tried to move but the green liquid restricted almost all movement. The other Pokemon seemed to be the same state. As she strained to look around the lab she saw that it seemed to be jam-packed with a lot of stuff. There were books and papers lying everywhere. There was also a lot of metal and half-finished machines scattered about. There were also a lot of computers as well as the big one the doctor was on at the moment. The doctor was about sixty to sixty five with graying hair and a bald spot. As she watched him he moved away from his computer and walked over to them. "It doesn't seem that contact with my Darkens has affected any of you. Your wounds should be gone by tomorrow. Now if you excuse me I have to work on healing the Mew." He walked out of the room. Out of his site Misty began to move her hand slowly down wards. Because of the liquid she could only really move an inch or two at a time but her had finally made its way to her waist. There in a concealed pocket she had managed to sneak a Pokeball out of her bag. The rest of her Pokemon were in containers, as the doctor didn't want to take any chance of them escaping. Inch by inch she moved her finger to the button, which would open the Pokeball and give her, her freedom. Her finger slowly pushed down and with a flash Starmie appeared. As it came out of the Pokeball it smashed her container. Both girl and Pokemon fell down with a thump covered in the green slime. Lucky for them most of this went over the two Darkens. Misty climbed on Starmie's back and off they flew. Doctor Mhuy hearing the crash ran out in time to see them escaping. The two Darkens managed to wipe the slime out of their eyes and ran after Misty. Starmie deposited Misty outside the elevator and then turned towards the corridor to try and stall the Darkens. Misty fumbled with the buttons in her hitting the wrong ones. Finally she hit the button that was supposed to open the door, but it didn't work. She saw that she needed a keycard to open the elevator. In this time their two enemies appeared at the end of the corridor. Starmie tried her strongest water attacks against them but all it did was clean them. They continued to walk forward. In desperation Starmie threw himself in a Tackle attack towards one of them. Quicker than Misty could see the Darken jumped around the side of the water Pokemon and clenching his fists together smashed them into Starmie's back. Starmie flew through the air into the wall creating a large crack. Before it could move out both of the dark creatures stared to fire balls of black energy into him. From Misty's point of view it seemed a black aura appeared round them and then a ball flew from the creature taking the aura away with it. They fired three times each and each blast took more of the wall away with it. By the sixth blast Starmie had fainted and was bleeding. The wall looked like it was going to collapse at any minute. Misty ran over and tried to lift Starmie up in her hands. She was nudged in the back by one of the creatures. "Come on with me." He growled. She stayed where she was trying to help her Pokemon. He bared his teeth. "Remember you are not really a hostage. If you die nobody cares. My friend can take you Pokemon" Misty hesitated for a second before complying. He led her back into the lab. Dr Mhuy was looking at the destruction of one of his capsules. "This is bad" he sighed "very bad." He looked up at her. "Young lady who have destroyed a very valuable piece of equipment." He pointed down the line of the capsules in which all the other Pokemon were housed. "I only have one free one and your Starmie is going to get it. You see my problem." He sighed. "I going to have to trust you to stay out. There's no point in trying in trying to escape. You know by now that the elevator won't work for you. You can either choose to help me or stay here quietly. I won't force you to do either." Misty thought about it while he placed Starmie in the last container. Finally she decided to go and help him. She would probably be able to see Susan and maybe even talk to her. She followed him out into the other room.  
  
The leader of the Darkens was launching the Darkens knocked on the door with his front paw. "Come in" The four entered the commanders room. Sharpe was the leader and the creator of the Shadow Gang. He was about thirty-five and an ex-army man. He had been a Lieutenant Colonel when he left and he still wore his uniform. He had a scar coming from the top of one eye to the bottom. The scar also left his mouth in a constant sneer. He was seven-foot and his shoulders were wide and he was still super fit. Harper was also in the room and two others. "I have been told that you are supposed to be unbeatable fighters. Nest door you will find some opponents to fight. I will judge if you are worthy of this title." One of the Darkens behind the leader growled but his leader silenced him. Sharpe nodded at a door on the over side of the room. The four walked over and into the room. As the left Sharpe and the other three walked over to a window which overlooked the fighting room. It was about twenty feet lower down. After a couple of minutes of sloping downhill they reached the fighting ring. "Spread out. He wants to make us lose so he will try and surprise us." Suddenly four doors around them opened and four large Pokemon came from them. The doors were at ninety-degree angles so the four were surrounded. At the North gate was a Venasaur, the others were a Blastoise, a Charizard, and a Raichu. All were bigger than normal as their level was ninety-two plus. As soon as they were out they began to attack. Venasaur was preparing his Solarbeam but the others just fired off theirs one after each other. First fire covered the field, then water, and then electricity. A huge crater was left and dust filled the air. Sharpe grinned. Defeated already, they weren't much of a challenge. Sharpe was about to turn away when he saw a flash of black. Two of the Darkens had kept the same position rising to their full defence but they were scratched and bruised. The other had leaped sideways. The Charizard, Blastoise, and the Raichu then charged the Darkens. The Darken the Blastoise charged first then fired an energy attack against the water creature. This didn't slow it down at all so then he rolled itself into a ball and threw it self into the Blastoise's stomach. This didn't faze it much either. Grabbing the dark creature she threw him into the wall. The Darken, which was facing the Charizard, was having a slightly better time. It had managed to get on the fire creatures back and was busy firing small balls of dark energy into his back. These seemed hurt it quite a bit so he began to dive and duck and twirl trying to throw the Darken off. Powering up to deliver a lethal blast he lost his footing and fell off. His blast hit the Blastoise and this stopped him from hitting the other Darken but still didn't draw blood. The Raichu and the third Darken were trading blows hand to hand combat. Though the Raichu was strong and fast and its Thunder Punch was very powerful, it wasn't fast enough to match her partner. Already she was bleeding from light cuts. She started charging up a Zap cannon. Electricity started to spark around her. Holding up her two paws a ball of pure electrical power formed. She fired the beam. The Darken paused for a fatal second looking at a move he had never heard of before he was struck by the beam. The beam continued onwards and struck the Charizard and the Darken he was fighting. All three were thrown into a wall. The leader of the Darkens was launching his assault against the Venasaur. As she was preparing a Solarbeam she was unable to defend against all his attacks. But with her huge defence he wasn't getting on to well. As he was slicing at her face with his arms her heard a noise behind him. When he turned he saw the Blastoise charging towards him. He was towering his head to deliver a Skull bash. Quicker than non- Darken's eyes could see he darted towards the Blastoise's legs charging up as he did so. He fired and then leaped towards the Blastoise's right. The Blastoise stumbled and then hit into the ground when the Darken struck his back shell with so much force it cracked. He turned to his three followers. "No more pussy footing around. Lets reveal our full strength and show them who's boss." The Charizard flew high up the air and began to shoot Fire Blasts down on his opponent. But the Darken kept dodging. Then the Darken paused for a moment bending his legs. The Charizard took this time to fire attacks all around him. No way he can dodge that, he was thinking when the Darken flexed his legs and leaped upwards. His jump was amazing carrying him all the way up to the Charizard. Before he could react a black aura appeared around the Darken but this wasn't like any of the others he had fired. This aura was so thick and black he could hardly see through. Getting worried the Charizard fired a Hyper beam at the Darken. Just before the beam hit the Darken fired his attack. It engulfed the Hyper beam and moved on at an amazing speed. From Sharps view the Charizard was at about the same height as him. The black covered the fire creature. Seconds later there was an explosion. When the dust cleared he saw the Charizard was plastered against the wall. Blood was pouring was huge gases in its chest. Its neck was at a weird angle as well. The Darken plummeted back down to the ground and when it landed it ran off to completely destroy the Charizard body. Before he could do so the Charizard was taken back into its Pokeball. The Darken smirked up at Sharp before looking for its nest target. Raichu was getting thoroughly irritated by her opponent. Punch after punch missed. Even her tail missed her Dark opponent. She started to charge up another Zap cannon but she was stopped by a head-butt to her stomach. Before she could react two fists smacked into her spine which was raised up in the air. But this wasn't enough to finish her off. Shaking her head she struggled to her feet. To her horror she saw that the Darken was powering some sort of attack. She just managed to set up a Light Barrier before he fired. Four black energy needles came for her. They were about three inches wide and two feet long. They sliced straight through her barrier and struck her. One went through each her arms and her legs. They pulled her up until she was four meters high. Then they began to spark and quiver. Suddenly they began to detonate. The explosions were quite small and had a couple of seconds between each blast. First her shoulder was blown off, then her stomach. Again Sharpe managed to return it to its Pokeball before it died. The Blastoise turned back to its opponent who it had thrown into the wall. It slowly climbed out of the rubble eyeing the Blastoise carefully. The Blastoise had a higher defence than either the Raichu or the Charizard. The Blastoise turned its high pressurised water cannons towards the Darken and fired. A couple of seconds later it paused. The water had destroyed some of the steel walls but although it had been pushed back a bit the Darken looked unfazed. He smiled evilly at the Blastoise and began to plan how he would defeat him. Unfortunately for him this was a big mistake. The Blastoise then fired his Blizzard attack. This froze all the water around the Darken and completely trapped it. It lay still unable to move. The Blastoise's eyes glinted. He looked around. The leader turned from attacking Venasaur and looked at his fallen comrade. He ran towards the ice. As he ran the Blastoise tried to fire its Blizzard again but he was too quick. One at the ice patch he started to fire his black energy blasts at the ice patch. His two comrades joined him and the forth Darken was released in a couple of seconds. He nodded his appreciation to the other two and bowed his head in thanks to his leader, then they all turned to the Blastoise. Unfortunately for him he had run out of ice attacks so he turned his attention to forming four Hyper Beams. This was a huge strain on him and it was evident that this would be the last thing he would do in this battle. He pushed all four together to form a giant Hyper Beam. Panting he turned this towards the Darkens. They knew that they couldn't hope to dodge this. It was so big and in trying to run away their defence would be at it weakest. They only had one choice. They all stood together and concentrated to mix with their energy with the others. As he fired his huge attack they did likewise with their own dark beam. As both attacks hit there was a mini explosion and the ground shook but other than that nothing happened. Both beams were pushing against each other. At first the Hyper Beam stream-rolled through the black beam, but about ten feet from the four Darkens it paused. Closer to its source the dark beam was more powerful and the opposite was for the Hyper Beam. At this critical point in the battle both sides struggled to push as much power into the beam. But the Blastoise had less power than the Darkens and his Hyper beam began to wane and then it fell apart. The black beam seemed to move at an incredible speed towards the Blastoise. His eyes widened as he saw his own death approach him. He was to far away to be recalled by his Pokeball. Seconds before the beam would have hit him a golden beam from over his shoulder hit into the black beam. The Venasaur had finally struck. Having been concentrated for so long it ate up the black beam. It zoomed towards the Darkens. Seconds before it hit, the Darken knew what would happen. There was a black flash and then it was followed by a huge golden explosion. Sharpe and Harper strained to stare down. The dust thrown up was so thick Harper had to release his Pidgeot. It blew away all the dust so they could see the battlefield. The Venasaur was ok but he had to return the Blastoise, it had fought very well. The rest of the battle field was rubble. The chamber floor had had been deepened by five feet. He turned to his companions "I was right. They are not the best Pokemon. Mine still are the best in the Pokemon world. As Sharpe was turning away a black glint caught his eye. He stared in amazement as he saw a Darken coming out of a rock pile. Staring at it he saw that it was the Darken leader, but it looked slightly different. It was two inches taller and its muscles were bigger. He began to fire relentlessly at the Venasaur and he didn't stop until its bloody heap had been returned to its Pokeball. Slowly it walked out of the room and up the steps. Ignoring the four men it walked out of the room.  
  
An interesting battle was it not? You have now seen the true power of the Darken. Pretty good aren't they. No Susan in that Chapter was there. Ok you can review now.  
  
Suiceene 


	9. Angels and death

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
Sharpe moved back and sat down in his seat. His face was devoid of emotions but inside his mind was turmoil. Those four had been his best and to have them thrown aside by these upstarts created by a doctor. They had won many Pokemon battles for him but now they had been defeated. Never again could he use them with pride. Something stirred in his memory. "What happened to the Mew? You know the one Team Rocket were messing about with." "It destroyed one of our vans so one of those things killed it." " A pity, our spy never found out why they were so interested in it or the girl who could change forms. Wait a moment. Isn't Team Rockets special Pokemon a Physic?" "Yes sir." "Those Darkens or whatever they are called are really good against Physic. This could be our chance against Team Rocket." He sat down back in his chair. "Yes it could work." The other men around him were looking excited. The gloom that seemed to have cast itself around them after the defeat of Sharpe's Pokemon was gone. "If we could take out their prize Pokemon they could do nothing against us. We could use them to ultimately defeat Giovanni." Sharpe was thinking out-loud. "We could challenge him to a match just outside our base. He would bring a number of men to protect himself but not all of them as he will be relying on Mewtwo. If we then were able to wipe out this force, Giovanni would be gone and their forces would be halved. Team Rocket would be gone and we would rule!" Harper looked up "I'll get the men ready. What day will this happen on?" "Five days from today. That's when our new guns will be coming in. Harper you will be in charge of Dr Mhuy. Make sure he is ready for a weeks time." The three men filed from his room. Sharpe got up and began to pace again. He was a fighter and didn't like not moving for long periods of time. He punched his fish into the open palm of his other hand. He would enjoy his revenge on Team Rocket. Veins began to stand out on his forehead as he remembered the last time he had come in contact with those men in red R's. All it would need was the leader of the A.T.A.S and his revenge would be perfect.  
  
Susan was standing on top of a high pedestal looking down on a flat open field with was surrounded by small hills of granite. Below her two warrior's were fighting. Huge dust clouds were being raised as they destroyed the granite and created large crevices in the ground. She looked at herself. Strange, she thought why do I feel something is wrong. She raised her large feathered wings to get a better look at the battle. It was far, far below her about three thousand miles or two to be exact but her eyes were capable of focusing in on the battle. A cloud got in her way and she pushed it away with her paws. The battle was between two strange creatures one blue and one purple. Other than the colour difference they seemed to be remarkably similar. A mile or two behind each stood an army of humans. They were dressed in armour and each had a standard which bore each of the animals. The two creatures seemed to be cat like in appearance with long tails paws and hind legs. But they were adorned with spikes and each carried strange mythical weapons. Even from her distance she could feel the power of the weapons. They were crafted with the same force that had created the universe. In the wrong hands they could reshape space. She knew that mere mortals couldn't be trusted with these but she was helpless. If only she could be granted a body? She began to move down when a voice from behind stopped her. When she turned she saw another angel. She was very, very light pink, so light it almost seemed white. Large wings sprouted from behind her shoulders. She looked a bit like one of the humans and a bit like what the humans called a cat. Her body was human like but halfway along her arms and legs paws started. A long tail waved behind her head. Her chest was adorned with a form of armour which was blue in colour. This angel looked like herself in appearance except her celestial colour was a dark green. In heaven their were many different kinds of angels. No one knew why most of them differed from each other and no one questioned it. "Another battle?" Instead of answering Susan looked back down on the battle. Each of the mortal animals were moving at incredible speeds across the battlefield crossing a mile in ten seconds. Each of them were either firing blasts of energy at each other or swiping with their weapons. Suddenly an aura of blue energy appeared round the blue animal. Susan could feel he was drawing more energy in from his weapon. He disappeared from view and appeared behind the purple one. He smashed her into the ground creating a large crater. He pressed a switch on the side of the staff and it fired a large beam downwards. The other purple creature looked up in time to see the blue creatures weapon fire the beam. She raised her own weapon and flicked the switch. Both beams slid past each-other and struck the two animals. It ripped through their bodies culminating in a large explosion. Dust filled the valley but Susan could see what the humans couldn't. Both bodies and weapons fell into a pit. "We have to go now." Susan didn't answer but flexing her wings she flew silently after the other winged animal.  
  
Misty stared down at the prone figure of Susan. She couldn't figure out why she was still in the Mew body. She had, had plenty of chances to change but she had always stayed in the one form. Maybe she's stuck, Misty thought, or even worse. She might prefer the Mew body to her own. She might stay forever in the same form. She shivered, it wasn't good thinking about it. Beside her the doctor was fitting wires to the cats body. "Could you go over and press that red button. Yes that one." As Misty pressed it red liquid began to rush along the wires. "I trying to give her more blood and energy. She is terribly weak at the moment." "You aren't trying to change her DNA are you?" Misty asked worriedly. "Oh no. I'm not like those barbaric freaks at Team Rocket. She is perfectly fine the way she is. If I mess around with her DNA she is likely to do the same thing she did to them. No I kept her alive for another reason." He was going to go on when he heard someone come down the lift. Both himself and Misty ventured out from the room to check who it was. At first glance it looked like one of the Darkens, but at a closer inspection she saw that it looked different. It was bigger than the other Darkens that began to crowd around it. It muscles seemed more developed and she noticed that he had faint red stripes. It also had a slightly firmer outline that the others who still looked like flowing shadows. For the first time she got a good look at his profile. He looked like a large black wolf with no tail. But as she focused in on his legs she saw the huge claws that protruded from his knees, his calves and on his paws. She could also see the very faint outline of a tiny row of spikes that were growing along his spine. Beside her Doctor Mhuy gasped. "What happened? This was supposed to happen!" "We got into a bit of trouble against Sharpe. Could I speak to you in private, Doctor." He said glaring at Misty. She sighed and moved back into the room with Susan. The eight other Darkens followed her. A couple started to pace. "What happened out there? Where are the other three." "We should have went with them. We work as a team." "Why has he changed? Do you think he evolved? Can we evolve?" Three others sat on the table looking down into a glass cylinder in which lay the Mew. The doctor had put bandages around most of her body. But these were lightly stained with blood. She sat so still Misty wondered if she was still alive. Putting her eye to the glass she saw her tiny chest move inches up and down. "I wondered why our creator wanted her." "And more importantly why does he want her existence to be secret?" "Probably part of a much bigger plan." He turned over to stare at the pink body. Misty saw his jaw drool as he stared at her. "Its amazing, though I am given a stomach that can digest any food and I am supposed to have no desires except to kill yet I find myself wanting to drain her." Two others turned towards him. "I feel the same. I was injured after battling her so I got a huge surge of her power." He faced the three others. "Its unbelievable. With just a little of her power I felt full of energy, I felt I could take on anything, I was energised!" Misty looked down from a seat by Susan's container. She was really confused by the Darkens. When she had first met the Darkens she had been terrified of them. Now that she had got to see them she wasn't sure. Their voices were gruff and deep but other than that they seemed to be like normal Pokemon except more intelligent and more angry. Below her she saw a slight movement from the Mew. Turning down she saw that she was quivering slightly. It seemed that she was going to wake up but then she fell back again. Dr Mhuy and the Darken leader walked in. "Your three brothers are dead. Sharpe killed them." Two of the Darkens rose growling. "No sit down. This isn't the time to attack Sharpe. But be assured we will get our revenge!" At this moment they heard the door opening and Harper walked into the main room. "Doctor!" Dr Mhuy turned to Misty and the Darkens. "Try and hide the Mew. Harper mustn't know that she is alive." Dr Mhuy walked out of the room. The Darken leader walked over to Susan and raised his paw as if he was going to strike the box. "What are you doing?" This was the first statement she had uttered to the Darkens and they seemed surprised that she had spoke to them. "She has to stay in there. She only has limited blood." Ignoring her the Darken leader brought his paw down smashing through the glass. Misty tried to get up but she was flung against the wall by a strike on the chest by another Darken. "You forget who's company you are in. Be quiet and don't get noticed and you might live. I can only quell my hunger for so long." He began to stare hungrily at her through. She lay back terrified. His eyes began to search her chest and throat spotting all the major blood vessels. His eyes suddenly widened. "I can sense some of her power in you!" Some of the others began to crowd round her. Soon they were muttering excitedly "Yes, I can sense it. Round the heart, like a protective layer." "Do all humans have this?" "Hey the man I killed didn't have that." "Be quiet all of you." They turned to stare at their leader. He had completely destroyed Susan container except for the bit she was laying on. Strangely he was holding back and not touching her. "We need the girl. She is the only one who will be able to lift the Mew" "What? But we were able to touch her before weren't we?" "Yes but when we did we drained her power. If one of us were to touch at the moment we would kill her. She has only enough power to survive at the moment. We need the human to move her." Slowly the Darken's moved away from Misty staring longingly at her heart. She got slowly to her feet and walked slowly over to where Susan lay. Her breathing was quick and sweat was pouring down her face. Her knee's wobbled as she came up face to face with the Darken leader. He nodded downwards. She shivered at having to bear her neck at him. She could imagine his teeth slicing through her veins. Trying to compromise the situation she half bent down and placed her arms around the pink cat. As she took her up she felt that Susan was distressingly cold and limp. Looking in closely she was relieved by the sight of Susan chest moving slowly up and down. "Ok human sit over on the seat over there. Use this blanket to hide the Mew." Misty sat down on the hard plastic seat. She wrapped it around Susan and placed it on her knee's. The last time she had seen Susan awake was at the Pokecenter. It was funny, she thought looking back. Susan had been nothing like she had been before. She wasn't cold but something about looking at her didn't invite questions. She seemed to be able to read her face and mind completely and she had been expressionless and blank. Looking down at Susan she saw that her face seemed to have changed. Asleep she seemed a lot more like the Mew from the legends. Though she was in a lot of pain she could see a soft smile. Her face seemed a lot softer now that they didn't have the penetrating green eyes. Misty wondered what a normal Mew was like, but she supposed that she would never see one. She nudged Susan with her knee. Seven years ago she remembered her first Pokemon, a Polywag had died in a way very similar to this. It had caught a rare variant of a Pokemon flue. She had been sitting in a Pokecenter waiting room waiting for a doctor to be free when he finally died in her arms. Her sisters had been off at camp and her father was trying to get a doctor free. She remembered him waking up to a coughing fit. His eyes were glazed and losing their colour. His face had been a pale white and his body was convulsing terribly. He looked up into his trainers eyes while the sharp stabbing pains continued through his body. Slowly his head dropped onto her shoulder and he stopped breathing. She stopped that memory. That was past history. She would have to concentrate on keeping alive and staying that way.  
  
Well look who's just up. Susan tried to open her eyes but found she couldn't. No use I tried that already. We are too week to wake up just yet it seems. Susan relaxed. I sense two others with me. Is Pink up? Yes it seems that she is finally out of her slumber. Mew, mew, mew? Why is she speaking like that? You forget. She was not with us when we learned English. All she remembers is the night we were all captured and to her it is like she has just awakened again. Oh. Susan could feel her presence more defiantly now. She seems very young and innocent. You forget, all Mews are meant to be like that. But we are different. How long do you think before we will be at full strength again? I want to crush those dark things. They have beaten us twice already a half strength and a one eighth strength. I know, we will have to be at full power again before we attack them. I don't really know how long it will be, but I know that we will be awake in less than an hour. Mew, mew, mew, mew?- I'm hungry. When will day come?Mew,mew,mew mew.- Soon little one. Soon it will be day and we will eat.I think I'm going to meditate a bit on our last battle with those things, and try and find my faults. I won't disturb you Green. I'll talk a bit to Pink. But her efforts were futile as Pink had went to sleep.  
  
"So what's in this room over here?" "Nothing much. Its just where the Darken normally live." Harper strode over to the door. He was interested to see the Darken again and what they did when they were not battling. Once inside the room he stared around him. At the far end of the wall sat the young girl who they had captured because she had seen the Darken, she had something on her knee's. A couple of feet away from her lay three lay on the ground sleeping. The Darken leader and two others were eating from dog bowls. Wanting to see what they ate Harper came over. What he saw unnerved even him. They were eating some sort of bloody flesh, he couldn't see if it was human or not. The last two were in the adjoining room battling against each other. Ignoring the scientist at his feet who was suggesting going back into the other room he walked over to Misty. It was only when he reached her that he spoke to the Doctor. "Why is she out free?" "Well… she managed to break her container and as I had no other free ones I had no option but to let her stay out." "You could have sent her up to me. I could find some work for her. Well what do you want to do Miss? Do you want to stay here with Mhuy's freak shows or would you like to go back into human society with me?" "I'll stay here for the time being. When are you going to let me go?" "Well you see, you have seen these Dark things and you cannot be allowed to spread news of them to the world, so you have to stay here. You can either opt to be killed now or you can wait six years and join the ranks of the Shadow Gang. But whatever happens you are not leaving here, understand?" Misty nodded her head meekly. The prospect of spending the rest of her life here chilled her. Harper turned round and walked out of the room and then out of the lab. Once in the elevator he took out his communicator. He ordered four men to come down to Mhuy's lab. Two would guard the elevator while two would stay in the outer lab, keeping a close eye on the Pokemon and Dr Mhuy's main computer. He didn't really trust the Doctor or the Darken and wanted them to stay down in the lab. In just five days they would be needed for the battle against Team Rocket.  
  
"Giovanni sir" "What is it?" Giovanni was watching a gym battle below him. His Rhydon was battling an enemy Nidorino. It was a very one sided battle. Rhydon was still his first Pokemon while the teenage trainer was using his third and last Pokemon. Rhydon's devastating Horn Drill finally hit the Nidorino. "No!" "Face it you have lost. Go off and face a weaker gym leader. You are not good enough to stay here." While his guards escorted the disgruntled trainer out of the room he turned to the messenger. "You have phone call." "Say I'm too busy." "He says that his name is Sharpe." Giovanni's eyes rose. Nearly everyone in his business had heard about the face off in the Pokecenter. Out of nowhere a new gang had appeared and heisted a Pokecenter. That was anything out of the ordinary but the preceding events made it history. One of the much feared A.T.A. S squads had surrounded them and they had managed to escape. Giovanni shivered when he remembered the last time he had encountered them. Though he prided himself on being a though man that particular massacre still gave him the chills. They had taken over a building in the central business district in Celadon. -(Incidentally this is really how Team Rocket were defeated.) He was demanding the release of one of his top employees. Instead of accepting that they were in a tight situating and giving one man over the Government took a tough stance. They sent in three hundred of the veteran troops. Bursting though the roof and the windows the men quickly swept though the complex. They took no prisoners, they just assassinated everyone in black. Giovanni hearing the disturbance had walked out to see his two guards getting their throats slit. Sharpe ran out to try and protect him and lost his eye in the ensuing battle. Sharpe was just going to be finished off when ten other Rockets arrived. Even though they could have ran to escape the A.T.A.S. men ran towards the men in black. One was mowed down before he reached them. In his dying breaths he threw his dagger through the eye of a Rocket killing him. The other man fought in close combat taking five Rockets out before dying. The four remaining Rockets escorted Giovanni out to helicopter. That was the last time he had seen of Sharpe. Giovanni thought he had died like the four hundred others. Two hundred of his men had ran out of the building pleading for mercy with the police men. Giovanni had been angry when he saw the news reports telling the people around the country "Team Rocket were repulsed with minimal casualties." He often tried to assassinate A.T.A.S members but all of his men were too afraid to try. The last time a gang had taken out three members, the A.T.A.S leader had personally led a campaign to take out every member. The leader of the A.T.A.S was a legend in his own right. He was the only leader who personally fought himself. The A.T.A.S had a rule about no office personal. Their men had to go through really tough training but you retired from the A.T.A.S at the age of forty. You had the choice to go into another army regiment or retire with a huge pension. Enough thinking of them, he thought. He picked up the telephone. "Well, well Sharpe. Long time no hear." "I have no time for small talk. I am hear to issue a challenge to Team Rocket." "A challenge eh. But you have only just started your organisation" he mocked. "I know Team Rocket would had to finish you off eventually but already? You are an ex-rocket member, you know who we use to destroy all competition. Why don't we just finish this conservation now? You just deliver that Mew and we will call it quits." "I knew you were going to attack that place so I did it first. But anyway it is to Mewtwo I am primarily issuing this challenge." "You wish to challenge me?" Mewtwo had just come on the line. "Yes, we have a Pokemon that desires to meet you. Oh about that Mew, our special Pokemon accidentally killed her after beating her in hand to hand combat." Mewtwo's eyes widened but his voice was still unemotional. "Well I will look forward to battling it." Giovanni listened to the address of the Shadow Gangs base before ringing off. He was slightly annoyed after all that had happened his sister had been killed by someone else but he would get his revenge by finally destroying Sharpe.  
  
Suiceene 


	10. Third time lucky?

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
Walking across the training field Roger looked at the new army recruits. Some of them looked Ok but the majority of them didn't look strong enough. "Well did you see anyone you might want to recruit?" Roger sighed. "No Phillip, none of these have the calibre I need." Roger had been the leader of the A.T.A.S for five years. To be an officer in the regiment you had to be at the peak of your physical fitness and to be anywhere close to be leader you had to be the master of at least ten martial arts, and master of most weapons. He had fifteen black belts personally and could master almost every type of gun. As they refused to take on any kind of staff the A.T.A.S. couldn't be a separate organisation and had to exist within the Army but all members got special privileges. As they were considered an elite team the Government only used them on special occasions. It was only by luck they happened to be near Viridian as normally they wouldn't be called for simple tasks like this. Roger turned to his friend beside him. Both of them had grown up in Goldenrod and had joined the army at the same time. While Roger was recruited into the A.T.A.S Phillip had done great things in the normal army. Phillip was more of a strategist than a fighter and this was why Roger had been picked over him. He was now a General and in charge of twenty thousand men, but most of these were in Johto fighting Guerrilla fighters. Only five thousand of his army was in the camp outside Fushia. Here also were five hundred of Rogers men. Phillip led Roger up to room inside an office building. The men in here running from room to room trying to get ready for the battle. They were all clerks and Quarter Masters, who were trying to get ammo and food for their men. It was chaos. In the quiet of the room Roger asked when the would strike at the Shadow Gang. "We have a spy and he has told us where their base is situated. How long more do we have to wait until we can attack?" "Just five more days. We need more ammo and supplies."  
  
Four days had passed since the Darken leader had defeated Sharpe's prise Pokemon. The Shadow gangs base was buzzing with excitement. Susan could feel it, people were running about and machinery was being moved about. Susan had woken three days previously. As soon as she was properly awake Misty was questioning her, chiefly about her apparent in-desire to change back into her proper form. Susan tried to let her down easily but she couldn't really seem to make emotions form. To Misty she knew she sounded distant and cool but she was not very happy about the Darken. Confrontations were bound to occur she knew, and so far she had kept out of their way but this was only because she was weak. Now she was at full strength at last. She flexed her mussels. Her new power even amazed her. She had been at full strength against Mewtwo but now she seemed even more powerful than she was then. she asked Blue. I as much in the dark as you are. Maybe it was our injuries. Maybe after two near death experiences our power rises. Pink had taken a huge like to Misty and loved to be around her. In many ways she was different from her sisters. She was a normal Mew who was like a baby in many respects. She had intelligence but didn't like to use it. Susan and Blue had felt her desires to explore, to eat and to play with the other Pokemon. Try as they might neither of her sisters could convince her that they were evil. At the present moment she was up in a corner high above the room. Since their leader had last talked to them none of the other Darken had spoken or came close to Misty or her, but she had seen some of their glances at her. As she had kept her power down none of them had sensed her. She often appeared of her hiding place to get some food from the supplies the guards left down. Already she noticed that she didn't seem to have a big appetite and she had developed a likening to milk and a distaste for almost of all of the human foods. Some had looked about curiously trying to see where she was. Once they noticed Misty hadn't got her they were always on the look out. Now that she was at full power they would be allowed to drain her, if she gave them the chance. She looked around her. The Darken ,minus their leader were fighting in the training room. Misty was talking to her and the other Pokemon in the containers. Susan was curious about the Professor and the Darken leader. Dropping to the floor she padded along the floor. Though she was getting used to it, walking on four legs still felt a little unnatural to her after all the years on two. There was the lack of height, and that everything looked different from the floor. She was also a lot stronger than she used to be. To walk normally she had to concentrate on pushing her power and strength down. I wonder if it is all because of our injuries or are maybe we didn't get the full potential of our power when we fought against Mewtwo. We still were not used to the body. I wonder if we would win if we fought him now? Susan suddenly bent close to the ground. She sniffed the ground. She followed the smell round the lab. Beside one of the computers was a small hidden door. No one would notice it normally. As she padded towards it she saw that its was open by a crack. Squeezing up to the crack she applied her ear. A conversation seemed to be taking place between the Doctor and the Darken leader. His voice was slightly deeper and she had also noticed that he looked different. "I don't know what happened. The other three were standing in front of me. Seconds before the beam hit us they seemed to turn into black energy balls and ran into me. Then I turned into this. That's exactly what happened." "I can't understand it. This shouldn't have happened. Three of mine creations are now dead." "Can't you create more of us?" There was a pause in which Susan strained to hear over the bleeping of the computer beside her. She heard a small short laugh before the Doctor continued. "No, I cannot explain it now but no, you and the other eight are unique. You cannot be recreated. To another subject, are you looking forward to your fight against Mewtwo?" "Yes, I've been getting bored. Four full days without a fight." You have only been in four fights before." "But there was only a two day interval between most of them. I was only fully created nine days ago." "But you were born ten years ago. All that time developing you didn't seem to mind not fighting." "I didn't know what fighting was like then. I don't think Mewtwo will last long against the nine of us. We have a type advantage against him and we defeated the Mew quite easily." "He also defeated her, on his own" "Well we will see how powerful he is tomorrow. But back to what you were saying about the Mew. Where did she come from?" "I honestly don't know. I think the Shadow gang had a spy in Team Rocket but he was mystified about it as well. He was talking about a human who could turn into Pokemon, but she seemed to have disappeared. Maybe she was killed." "I don't know about her but I am interested in the Mew. She seems to have a large power. But where is she? What protection are you taking against her escaping." "The machine she was in that you destroyed was designed to give her power until she was at an eighth of her full power. But she has left the human you left her with three days ago. I fear she may be fully healed. I am also afraid of her." "What?" "She is unlike a normal Mew. Mews are peaceful and playful. She seems to have an intelligence that is unlike a normal Mews. A normal Mew would not hide from us, and would probably stay with the human." "I have seen her a couple of times but she makes sure to keep out of our way. She is probably scared of us." "I don't …" He was interrupted by a loud shout behind Susan. "Look what we have here." Susan wiped round to see a Darken within three feet of her. Three of his friends were beside him. All four were grinning maliciously at her. She was slightly annoyed about not hearing them but she blamed it on the computer noises and her carelessness in listening too hard to the conservation. The door opened behind her and the Darken leader and Dr. Mhuy stared at her. Her body tensed slightly as she realised she was surrounded, but she relaxed again. She knew she would have to fight at some point. "Its looks like she was spying on you leader." "Can you speak cat?" The leader was glaring down at her. She stared right back into his eyes but hers were calm and a dark green. She answered him slowly showing him that she wasn't at all scared by him. "Yes I can understand what you say." "You can speak?" one of the other Darkens muttered. Her tail was already swinging from side to side when she turned to him. As he looked into her eyes he say like his leader the utter confidence and calm of her eyes. They were on of the few ways to gauging a Mews expression. "You seem very intelligent." His face broke into a growl. "I am smarter than you." "I seriously doubt it. If you were you would know that if you challenge me you will be seriously hurt." He started to laugh and his three comrades joined in. But the Darken leader stayed silent. He was trying to guess how powerful she was. He could see the mussels on her front arms seemed to be bigger but as she was keeping her power hidden he could tell. He had found that since he had grown or evolved or whatever, he could sense Pokemon's powers. He knew that he was about twice as powerful as the other Darken but he had never fought since so he didn't know how much further it could go. "Do you wish to fight to me?" The Darken said still laughing. "Only if none of your friends join you. If you want to fight me you have to on your own." The Darkens mouth moved into a greedy smile. This would mean he would be the only one draining her. All that power to himself. "Yes I agree." The Darken leader's ears pricked. The last time she had fought one of them on their own she had destroyed it. But he then remembered that they were still realising their power then. After his battle with Sharpe's Pokemon he saw how much they could power up and all the new moves they knew. "You two can battle in the arena in the training room." "Ok" Susan turned her back towards them and stalked off towards the training room. As the Darken turned to follow her the leader stopped the competitor. "Remember to power up fully before starting to battle." "But why? She is obviously so weak she was scared to do anything but hide." "Trust me. Don't underestimate her. We did so last time and two of our number were defeated. Be careful." "Ok" As the four went off the alert the other Darken Dr. Mhuy turned to the leader. "Do you think he will win. I don't know, if her power is similar to what it was last time he will win." The two made their way to the battle arena.   
  
The training room was large and spacious with many weights and other machines the Darkens trained on. The battle arena was in the middle of the room. It was raised four feet off the ground and was very similar to a Pokemon ring. In one square Susan stood on all four feet swishing her tail. Opposite to her was the Darken. All around the ring were the other Darkens. Their leader and Dr. Mhuy were standing on a raised platform so that they could look down on the battlefield. Misty was at the side of the room away from everyone else but also watching. Dr. Mhuy blew his whistle, signifying the start of the battle. The Darken walked slowly over to Susan side of the field. "Fool he hasn't powered up. But neither has she." Susan was also moving toward him but at a slightly slower pace. She stopped when they were within striking distance of each other. There was a pause for about a minute while both sides considered each other. Suddenly the Darken lunged at her swiping with both arms. He swiped at nothing but air. Two paws smashed into his back hitting him into the ground. Instantly he was back on his feet. He eyed her more seriously this time. She must have had some speed to get behind him so quickly. He leaped at her again. She blocked both his arms and kicked him back away from her. "Come on I want to fight you at full power. No fooling around. You are not good enough to get that respect." He growled at her as his red eyes shortened. A light black aura appeared round him as he went up to full strength. It thickened until there was a definite aura around him. "She doesn't have a chance now. He took out a level 76 Alakasm with that power" Before she got the chance to comment he darted forward. Swiftly head-butting her in the chest he knocked her backwards. Jumping up into the air he fired two black blasts down at her. She managed to roll out of the way and the blasts hit the ground creating two craters. He dropped back to the ground facing her. Susan stared at him both paws raising in front of her ready to defend herself. She had decided to get back on two feet as that was a better fighting stance. He was more powerful than he had last been and that aura was worrying. She wished her sensory powers were better. She had only had a vague sense of his power and she had no idea wither he was more powerful than her or not. He ran forward again toward her and she followed. As they met he raised his arm to deliver a crushing blow but she managed to leap to the side of this striking out with one of her short legs. He blocked this with the side of his hand and slashed again. This time she ducking underneath it and swiped with her own claws. From her last experience she knew it was better to be on the attack. As both began swipe and claw at each other their speed increased. Susan and the Darken were both hitting at each other but neither were hit. Both broke away from each other before closing in again. She leaped up into the air and focusing her physic power. While meditating she had come up with some new moves to try. While when she normally moved Susan, or Green, was in control but when she started to fight both her and Blue controlled the body. Pink was still asleep. As quick as she could she flew downwards towards him bouncing off the ground just before coming in contact with him. The whole process took seconds and it was becoming increasingly difficult for the human eyes to follow their movements. As she turned in the air to face him he turned quicker and slashed at her. She just managed to block this before landing on the ground. Before she could get a proper stance he was all over her striking again and again. Trying to block and move backwards she couldn't attack him. He raised his paw to deliver another blow and she raised both arms together to block. But instead of attacking his paws started to glow a dark black colour. Before she could react he flung the black blast at her. At such a close range Susan wasn't able to move out of the way and was forced to try and defend. The small black ball drove into her out stretched paws driving them back. Then she was flung back as he began to shoot blast after blast at her. She managed to hit some out the way with her paws and tail but it took too long to do this and she was getting bogged down. One flew past her tail and hit her chest throwing her to the ground. Others hit into the ground raising dust clouds. Black explosions were also seen through the smoke. After a minute of firing he stopped and waited for the dust to clear. But when it did so he could see no trace of her. A disappointed expression crossed his face. It was still there when a paw smacked into his face sending him flying. He landed on his back and before he could get up she was on him again. He tried to stop her onslaught but she was above him and her tail and nails sought revenge. Blood was dripping from his arms and face. But she was forced to get back as he pushed his aura up around him. Both sides were now considering each other carefully. Susan had little injuries from his previous attack. She had just managed to teleport before being hit by most of the blasts. But she was bruised as some of the explosions had hit her, teleport taking a couple of seconds to pull off. She could see he was in a slightly worse condition with some blood from his face and arms dripping on the floor. But the cuts were not deep and she could see he was being far from being defeated. I know. It's a pity. I would like to try out some of our Physic attacks. But this way we will waste less power. He suddenly raised both paws and began to charge something in front of him. Susan could see small sparks of black power in front of his outstretched paws. Just as a black ball appeared in front of him she concentrated on the area above him. As he shot she disappeared and re-appeared three feet above him. While he was still controlling his blast he couldn't defend. Smacking her foot into his neck hit him to the ground. As quick as she could, her tail wrapped round his neck and flipped him into the air. Not wasting time she leaped up towards him. He had just managed to face her when her paws made contact with his belly. While he gasped for air, she interlocked both paws and brought them smacking down into the base of his spine. His re-entrance into the ground was faster and quicker than the time before and certainly looked painful. She was therefore surprised, when seconds later with a roar of fury that sounded like some demon he was jumping out of his own dust cloud. She moved her paws in front of her face in time to intercept a wave a cuts and slashes. He seemed possessed by a maniacal fury. Though he couldn't fly he had sent her to the ground with him. Both landed on their feet and started to batter and swipe at each other again. To Dr. Mhuy they were blurs. Their speed kept getting faster and faster until the Darken was at his full. But to his horror his enemy was still going up. He tried to continue his barrage but he could no longer hit her. Susan played with him for a couple of seconds, letting him see she was too quick before wiping the arena with him. Knocking both of his arms out of the way she started to punch and claw his belly as quick as she could. This was his most vulnerable position and already it was bleeding. He was bent over double from the pain but she continued. Even to the Darken who followed all the other movement her arms were a blur. Not only were they fast but strong and the Darken was wearing down. Pulling his remaining strength together he punched with everything he had. But she had already anticipated his movement and her head swung back. With deadly accuracy both claws on her front paws sliced his face. She landed a deep kick into his belly again. Blood flew from his mouth in front of him. Her tail wrapped round his foot and pulled. The nest thing he saw was the arena roof and a sharp tail at his throat. Susan could feel her power still rising. She wondered why it hadn't come to surface immediately like his did but had to build up slowly. She turned back to the Darken. "It seems you were mistaken about your strength. Now what should I do to you. If you had won you would be draining me now until I died. But I will be kinder. Your death will be instant." "You wouldn't kill me" "How are you so sure?" He looked up into her eyes again. They were cold and emotionless, the eyes of a killer. They didn't look like a normal Pokemon's eyes. Even the Darken eyes showed more feeling than hers. His own eyes widened. "You are going to kill me." It wasn't a question, he said uttered it like a statement. Growls sounded from around the ring. Two or three Darken tried to make their way up to the arena. "Stop." They looked up at their leader with surprise. "We Darken are not soft but we do follow the warrior code. As soon as they both started their fight their fate was in their enemies hands. She has the choice wither to kill or not." There were growls of disapproval but these were silenced again. "But I hasten to add that if she does kill a Darken of mine I was personally kill her myself. She will …." "Shut up. I am not scared of you how ever much you have changed. If you fight me I will kill you as well. Now back to this guy" She raised her tail up aiming at the point of his throat. The Darken started to stare at her. She seemed to be hesitating.I think she's right about that. The Darken was staring at the Mews eyes. Flashes of Pink, Blue, and Green were flicking across them. Suddenly the pupils became clear. Susan pulled her tail back and turned her back on him. Raising her hands to her head she disappeared. "She must have Teleported, I didn't see her move. Can she Teleport out of here?" Dr. Mhuy took a couple seconds before answering. He had been deeply shocked by the fight. Not only was one of his creations defeated quite easily but it seemed a Mew was going to kill it. A Mew never killed. "What? Oh yeah, no the wall are lined with Dark matter. She cannot destroy or Teleport past them. Some Darken ran forward to help their comrade. "She wasn't even sweating." "How could she defeat him so easily?" "We have a type advantage!" The Darken leader turned away. He was becoming more interested in the Mew. Strange why she didn't kill after she looked like she meant to. And what power, he thought. She might even be able to challenge him! He decided to look about for her.  
  
"Now I want these guns positioned over here, behind these walls." Finally the day of the fight had come round. Every hour was precious to the Shadow Gang. Sometime that night Team Rocket would be arriving. It was already twelve o'clock and the sun was high in the sky. The battle was due to take place on a steel battle arena surrounded by a low wall. Spectators were to stand outside this wall. Harper had this specially placed so that no other Pokemon could be used. The top of the Shadow Gangs base- or the legitimate side was very close by. It was a three story warehouse from which the Shadow Gangs snipers would be shooting. They would be protected by a series of heavy machine gun posts. At the moment they were being disguised with bushes but by nightfall Harper hoped they would be shooting. Around the other side of the battle field were the Shadows Gangs big guns. Harper was leaving them out in sight in the hope that they would scare the rockets from attacking this flank. And he had good reason. On this flank he was keeping his more valuable men. They were armed with flame-throwers and bayonets. Both of these units had very short range and this was why he hoped Team Rocket wouldn't attack this flank. Hidden inside the factory were twenty motorbikes. He knew the devastating results these men could achieve. Like the cavalry of old they combined speed and deadly weapons. And the fact that they were fighting in the night gave them the advantage of blinding lights and loud engines which would scare the enemy. Harper looked over the battle field. He wondered how it would look night fell and they attacked the Rockets. Unfortunately almost all of their foot soldiers were going to have to mingle with the Rocket. But he would find some way to work it out.  
  
Well I finally got this chapter done but the next may be a long way away. I busy writing a DBZ story at the minute so this may a time coming. But don't let that stop you reviewing.  
  
Suiceene 


	11. The Bloodbath

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
Ash stared around him. It was about seven o' clock but the sky was already beginning to darken. For once he wasn't leading and that annoyed him. Catherine and Lizzy knew the area and so they were leading them through the forest. They hadn't actually went into Lavender but they were tracking around it looking for where the base might be situated. They had already wasted quite a lot of time looking for it and the boys were not happy. They were convinced that the girls had no idea where they were actually heading and were just leading them around in circles. "Look we have been with Misty for a little while so far and I can tell you see has no idea of where to go." Brock was whispering. "Yeah" Ash agreed "Girls have no sense of direction" Lizzy turned in time to catch his whispered comment and stared daggers at him. Ash and the others pretended to look in other directions. She turned to report what the boys had said to her friend but she found that she was staring in another direction down at the dirt path that was below them. They had just come across the road and they had just started to make their way down to it when the boys had made their comment. Now Catherine was staring into the dark straining her ears. She was sure that she had heard a noise in that direction. Suddenly the noise became unmistakable. They were at least four or five vehicles making their way towards them. On an impulse she knelt down and dragged her friend with her. She motioned furiously to the boys that they should get down as well. With puzzled looks on their faces they got down on the ground as well. "What are they doing now?" Ash whispered angrily "Don't they know that the grass is soaking wet?" "Calm down Ash. They must be doing this for a reason." Joe also spoke quietly listening hard. He had an idea what Catherine was doing. Brock quieted Ash and they all stared at the two beams of light that just appeared from around the corner. In the dim light it looked like any other van but just as it passed Lizzy flashed her torch. It was only one for a brief second before Catherine and Joe who managed to flatten the torch into the ground jumped her. They waited in a tense silence while the other five trucks passed. Once they were gone the other two exploded. "What did you have to that for!" "You could have given away our position!" "That could have been Team Rocket!" "Actually it was."   
"What?" "That's why I switched on the light, to see who it was. If Team Rocket are going in force somewhere I think we should be there as well."  
  
Susan looked down on the room below her. Over the last day there had been a lot of men walking in and out of the lab. The Darkens had also spent the day in movement from room. Some were obviously looking for her while other seemed to be excited about something. She had been able to read the minds of the men and she was still trying to deal with the information. Team Rocket was coming here, the people who had caused her so much pain. I hope she stays asleep for the rest of the night. We don't want to poison her mind with our revenge. Susan had been feeling unnaturally angry ever since she had left the Team Rocket building. After she had got her memory back she felt very strongly about revenge, more so than she had ever felt before. When she had been a human she had been an easygoing person who didn't feel strongly about anything. Blue was particularly bitter. She had been thinking about the torture they had undergone all the time alone while Susan was a human and she really wanted revenge. But there was no way out of the complex they were in. She had already tested all the walls and corners and there was no place without its area of Dark matter. The lift was also lined with Dark matter and it was heavily protected. It was only opened rarely and when it did there were at least five Darkens crowded round it. One on one she would attempt or maybe three on one if she was lucky but five on one was unrealistic. Well she would have to make the best of a bad situation. Slowly and lithely she moved down the wall and landed on the ground. Slowly she padded along the ground. Her ears were erect listening for any sound in front of her. She didn't think that there was anyone here, not even any of the Darkens. It seemed that they had left her completely alone. Susan didn't know but the reason for this was simply that no-one other than the Dr knew of her existence. Misty had been left here though but she had been injected with a sedative and was lying unconscious on the floor in the main processing room. Here also were the large glass cylinders in which the other Pokemon were trapped in. As Susan padded past they all stared at her with pleading in her eyes. While her exterior remained cold and aloof the double minds were beginning to hatch a plot on how to escape.  
  
The tension could almost be tasted in the air and the large jet black trucks pulled up in the carpark of the building. Team Rocket men were out instantly there guns at the ready, prepared for an ambush. Giovanni was one of the last to leave the specially armoured vans accompanied by his sleek silver Pokemon. The Team Rocket men surrounded him ready to sacrifice their lives for their leader. Slowly the large column made its way over the where the Shadow Gang was waiting. It had been one of Sharpe's orders that none of his men would move even to greet Team Rocket, they would not give them that dignity. Sharpe was standing alone in the Box vacated by the Pokemon trainer. Just below him was Dr Mhuy anxious to prove the power of his creations once and for all. And in a shadow cast by Sharpe stood the nine Darken. Giovanni seemed put out by no welcome but he moved himself up to the box Persian forever at his side. "I am here to receive your challenge Sharpe." He waited until his men got into position before speaking again. "Shall we start the match now?" The night air was crisp and thankfully dry. No one liked to fight in the wet. To the Shadow gang members watching, at least in the box their leader seemed more imposing. With the scar on his face and wide shoulders Sharpe looked every bit a soldier. Whereas Giovanni didn't looked threatening in the muscle department his cold evil eyes made up his apparent lack of physique. His Pokemon also stood tall behind still covered in armour. No one here had ever seen him without it. Mewtwo was widely known in the crime world. He never had even come close to losing in any previous battles. "Ok, Giovanni. Lets start the battle now. One on one and no items are allowed to be used." "If you say so Sharpe." Giovanni was smiling widely as his prize Pokemon walked into the ring. He had a profile on every Pokemon Sharpe had ever trained or owned. None of them could ever stand up to Mewtwo. Sharpe nodded down to the Darken leader who stepped out into the area. All the Team Rocket members, including Giovanni stared in disbelief at Pokemon none of them recognised. But Giovanni still refused to be scared. Mewtwo would take care of whatever lab freak Sharpe had created. A whistle was blown and both Pokemon started to move towards each other. Suddenly to everyone's surprise something appeared in the middle of ring. Those closest gasped as they recognised it as a Mew. But this was no normal Mew as everyone discovered as it started to speak. "So we meet again brother." she said staring at Mewtwo. Giovanni turned to stare at Sharpe "I thought you said she was dead." One of the Darkens was the first of the Pokemon to get over his surprise. "How did you escape from the lab?" he asked unwitting revealing Dr Mhuy's secret to Sharpe. "You've had her all this time haven't you?" he shouted at the doctor his face revealing his rage. Confronted by Sharpe's anger Dr Mhuy's only response was to weakly say that he had kept her for testing. In the mass of men around the platform the confusion caused the tension to spiral and more than one gun was drawn. Taking advantage of the situation Susan turned to Mewtwo. Though she hated doing it she had resolved to help her enemy. Blood ran thicker than water and she preferred if her relation won rather the new threat of the Darken. "You can't use physic attacks against him, they don't work. You must use physical attacks against them." "Stop trying to trick me Green. I'm not that stupid." With a roar of rage the Darken that Susan had defeated earlier leaped from the sidelines at her. His humiliation at her hands had been like a thorn in his side. Since the fight his hatred of her had increased until every waking moment of his life was spent imagining new and more savage ways of killing her. But just as he was centimetres from her he face become overcome by shock. He simply just passed through her. The shock of this silenced everyone except Mewtwo who announced. "Its only a hologram. The real Mew is elsewhere." Sharpe turned again to Mhuy who answered before Shape uttered the question. "She will still be in our lab" he said with panic in his voice. Sharpe turned to Harper who was standing at his other side. "Take ten men down. Find her and bring her up here. Alive!" he turned to Giovanni "How about we say the winner of this match gets her." "Fine by me." Susan caught Mewtwo's eye and tried once more. "You have to listen to me. If you don't you will be defeated!" Mewtwo made no response but with one move of his hand he dispelled the hologram. "She will not bother us anymore. Let's get on with this battle." Once again everyone's attention was on the two Pokemon. Mewtwo waited for a couple of seconds expecting the monster to launch some sort of attack. Becoming impatient he decided that he start first. With quick flick of his hand he hit the Darken with a strong Physic push. He was surprised when the Darken didn't move at all backwards. "My turn." Coiling up his leg muscles he jumped at Mewtwo. Mewtwo placed a Barrier between him and the Darken but to his amazement the Darken slid through it like a knife through hot butter. He had no time to think for the Darken crashed into him flinging him to the ground. In an instant the clawed beast was ripping at Mewtwo's armour. With an effort Mewtwo managed to throw him off. The Darken managed to twist so it landed on all four feet. As soon as its feet touched the ground the Darken fired the long row of spikes aligned on his back at Mewtwo. Once more Mewtwo placed a barrier between him and his opponent. But once again the spikes sliced through his physic wall and struck him. Two penetrated his armour causing huge pain in his shoulder and in his chest. "Mewtwo start fooling around and attack that thing." Giovanni snapped. Seconds later Mewtwo had a huge ball between his hands. Smiling he threw it at the Darken, dodge that, he thought. But the Darken made no attempt to move as the physic energy hit into him. But to everyone's surprise bar Dr Mhuy and the Darken, the ball failed to explode. Instead it slowly got smaller as the Darken drained it in. When he was finished he had distinct black aura round him. "Thanks for the charge up." he said in a sarcastic tone. In shock Mewtwo fired physic blasts again and again at the Darken leader. None hit him. Either they were drained or passed off to his brothers. After a minute Mewtwo stopped. His energy was starting to wane slightly and he was getting nowhere. Slowly the Darken leader began to walk towards his adversary.  
  
Harper and his men made sure their guns were cocked and ready as they slowly went down the lift. With a jerk the lift stopped but Harper's men kept the doors closed. "Remember when we find her aim for the limbs, we need her alive." The men nodded and then slowly let the door open. Slowly the men moved from the lift leaving two the guard it in case the Mew slipped past them. The other eight and Harper slowly spread out the lights on their guns lighting up the way. There were no lights on down here, the men reasoned that the Mew must have switched them off. There was also complete silence down in the lab, so everyone heard the scratch as a Pokemon moved out from behind a wall. Instantly all the lights were on it but all that was revealed was a Growlith. The men were going to move their guns from when suddenly it opened its mouth and Roared. The shock of the roar caused all the men bar Harper to drop their guns. He let loose a round at the fire dog but it managed to get away. Seconds later Pokemon attacks smashed into the men. Water, fire, grass, electricity and normal. Harper's quick reflexes saved him as he rolled backward dodging all the attacks. But he wasn't quick enough to dodge a punch which threw him into the wall unconscious. Slowly Susan inspected all the bodies, her cats eyes able to see in the dark. Only one man was still awake and he soon joined his companions. With her mind Susan flicked the lights back on. Before her the Pokemon walked out of their hiding places. A Growlith, Vaporean, Meowth, Gloom, and Ash's Pikachu. The Gloom and the Vaporean were carrying the unconscious body of Misty. With Susan leading the way the small band made its way into the elevator, Susan had dealt with the two guards first before coming back to deal with Harper. But once in the lift they were in a bit of a quandary. None of them were tall enough to touch the lift button. Susan the only one able to fly couldn't touch the buttons as they were made of dark matter. Eventually the Vaporean managed to lift the Meowth up so it could touch the button. If they were in a normal elevator they would have been in trouble at this point as Pokemon cannot read, but in this lift there was only one button which the Meowth pushed with its claw. Slowly the doors closed and the Pokemon took one last look at the room that had been their prison . All but Susan were nervous and homesick for their trainers. Susan on the other hand was angry at her brother for ignoring her and also was anxious to carve out some revenge on Team Rocket and the Shadow Gang. Amazingly Pink was still fast asleep and Green and Blue were thankful. Things were only going to get worse and neither of the twins wanted their sister who was so innocent to be scarred in the way that they were. Finally the elevator jerked to a stop and the Pokemon poured out of its doors glad to be out of the stuffy confines of the lift. But as they poured out they found themselves in a corridor. "Where do we go now?" the Growlith asked Susan. "We follow the smell of the men who came down this way." she said in her normal expressionless tone. The Growlith led the party down the corridor his nose sniffing out and finding the tiny smells left by the people. The Mew followed next her eyes flicking all around her searching for any movement. Pikachu who followed directly behind her was intrigued by Susan. Running up so that he was walking side by side with her he asked "Why don't you change back to human?" "I'm not a human. I am a Mew." He started to object but she fixed him a glare from her dark green eyes. "I don't have time to explain now, I'll explain later when we meet up with Ash and the others." Disconcerted Pikachu fell back to walk with the other Pokemon. It wasn't used to be treated in a cold manner. He had used to the fact that all humans loved him and it threw him slightly that didn't seem to. The Growlith led them through maze after maze of straight corridor. The went past room filled with machines, some with instruments and some with guns. Several times the Growlith lost the smell but with the help of the Meowth and Susan they always found it again. But they were finally brought to a halt by a large metal wall. There was no way round it. Susan and the Growlith checked a couple of times before becoming certain that they were indeed meant to pass straight through. Once informed of this the other Pokemon didn't take the news too well. "What are we going to do now?" the Gloom wailed. "We can't go back or we will get lost." The Growlith turned to ask Susan but he saw her paws were being charged with physic energy. Slowly a large ball of energy began to build up in her hands. She turned to look at the other Pokemon. "You guys should get back a bit." As soon as they had done so Susan took aim and threw the ball into the wall. The large explosion that followed threw everyone backwards falling head over heals. Large shock waves were sent through the rest of the building creating cracks along the floors where the Pokemon were lying. Slowly the dust clouds sent up drifted out the large hole Susan had created. Slowly also the Pokemon picked themselves up. The Gloom had managed to keep its vines around Misty and so Misty hadn't been hurt. She was still unconscious. Susan was the first to walk up through the crater that she had created and poke her head out into the fresh air again. Suddenly her ears which had stopped working after the noise of the explosion started to work again and she became immediately aware of the large fight going on to her east. It was all crowded round the large flat battling arena. She wondered what she had missed.  
  
Mewtwo's hands tried to slowdown the large black beam which was driving into him. But his strength had been weakened too much by this point and he was unable to stop it hitting into him and exploding round him. The battle had been going on for ten minutes and in that time Mewtwo had thrown everything he had at the Darken little knowing that all he had been doing was giving it more power. By the time he had realised this and started to take his sisters advice he had lost too much power. His armour no longer surrounded him and so he unprotected by the dark blast. It left lying in a crater bleeding all over his body and feeling dizzy from his lack of energy. "Mewtwo! Kill that thing now!" Giovanni shouted down at him. Behind Giovanni the other Team Rocket members were getting worried. Slowly Mewtwo managed to get to his feet though he felt like dropping at any minute. The Darken moved towards him again eager to get more of Mewtwo's energy. Not wanting to feel the teeth make another bite out him Mewtwo placed his hands before him putting the last of his energy into a hyper beam. He fired it at the black beast in front of him but his eyesight had started to falter and the attack passed over the Darkens shoulder. Muttering an expletive under his breath Mewtwo fell broken to the ground unconscious. The other Darkens leaped into the ring to get a bite for themselves and then all hell broke loose. In response to these Pokemon going towards Mewtwo Team Rocket let loose all their Pokemon to attack the Darkens and in response the Shadow Gang started to shoot. And then Team Rocket started to shoot. The battle field quickly became a bloodbath as friend shot friend and enemy shot enemy. There was no cohesion or order, everyone was on his own. Giovanni fled early on in the battle taking Mewtwo in a Pokeball with him. But Sharpe stayed on enjoying the killing and the fighting. The short ranged infantry attack had proved disastrous as they mowed down friend and foe alike. The area had very little cover so most of the soldier had fled into the nearby woods and fields to continue their fight. But Sharpe was confused. Why hadn't the Heavy Machine guns or the snipers fired yet, he thought as a column of Team Rocket men charged his troops. They should have cut down that column long before it even charged. What was going on, he thought as he cut down a Team Rocket man in front of him the blood spilling over his uniform. Suddenly the answer was revealed to him as he saw an A.T.A.S helicopter leave from behind the building in which his snipers had been housed. Oh God, he thought how could they known this was his base or to come today. He must have a traitor somewhere in his ranks. After beating back the Team Rocket assault he gathered a large amount of men around him and moved to the cover behind the ring where the battle had taken place slaughtering the Team Rocket men who were hiding here. Looking at the ring reminded him of the Darkens and Dr Mhuy. He had seen Dr Mhuy flee into the building early on in the battle, like the coward that he was. The Darken had disappeared a little time later after some slaughter but he had seen them lead another group of his men into the fields to try and rout out the Team Rocket members gathered there only five minutes ago The worst of this battle was that he didn't know where most of his men were. He had gathered these men from different groups as he attacked group after group of Team Rocket men. The threat of the A.T.A.S was going to be a serious problem. If they were in control of the buildings then they would have the machine guns that had been placed there which meant he had no chance of escaping either out the road or getting back into his head quarters. Suddenly he saw something that made him smile. Four children walking into the woods. If he could those children he could use them as hostages and escape from here. He detailed this plan to his me and then led a charge across into the woods. As he had expected the heavy guns started up killing ten of his men before he reached the woods. Now to find those children.  
  
Susan had led the Pokemon into the woods as she thought it would be the safest place for them but it seemed the wood had some lone hunters and deserters. So far none of them had been hurt, Susan knocked out the men before they had a chance to fire but they were still looking for some means of escape. Susan would have preferred to be fighting but she and blue had decided that by letting the Pokemon out they had taken responsibility for them and that they had to protect them. Meanwhile down in the lab of Mhuy, Harper woke up. While searching for his gun which had fallen from his hands he found something much more interesting which he felt that Sharpe would like to have. He had found out who the spy inside the Shadow Gang.  
  
Suiceene 


	12. Black rage

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
Quietly the COM link in Rogers ear crackled to life. After listening to what was said Roger turned it off. He turned to the four men lying in the bushes beside him. With the butt of his gun he tapped out a Morse code message to the men around him. At the moment he and his men were in a cornfield preparing to ambush a group of Shadow gang members. They had been tracking them already for thirty minutes waiting for the best time to ambush and scouting out the resistance in the field. But the message had been urgent. Another group of Shadow gang men had been sighted entering the woods apparently after some children who had been spotted earlier. It seemed Roger was the closest and one of the few units not embroiled in battle. But first they would deal with the men in front of them. There were ten of the Shadow gang members in front of them nervously searching the corn for enemies. From their movements Roger could see that none of them were used to this style of fighting. They were simply blundering forward making lots of noise alerting anyone near to their presence. In comparison the five men trailing them made little or no noise at all. With the way the men were positioned they were open to a grenade attack or being surrounded by gunfire, so tightly packed they were. But this style of attack was too noisy. A lull had set over this field of battle and to use guns or grenades would draw any of the men nearby to them. Something Roger didn't want. While tracking the men he and his companions had kept a sharp lookout for any Pokemon or Pokeball's. But there were none in sight. Either they had none, which was unlikely, or they had been lost or killed. In the beginning of the battle almost all of the trainer's had let loose their Pokemon to fight alongside them. But gunfire and the Darkens carved a bloody field through these. There were still some about mostly searching about for their trainer's or trying to escape. It would be well for him, Roger thought, not to consider the possibility that Pokemon might be hidden some where on the men's bodies. Roger moved his hand and the five men moved out to surround the small group. His eyes on this victim Roger crept silently forward going behind the man in front of him. With a swift movement his arm shot out his hand closing over the mans mouth. In the same movement his other hand which now held a dagger, stabbed into the mans throat and with a sharp pull disabled him. Letting the body drop his foot was already rising, as the man in front of him turned round, to catch him in the groin. As the man gasped Roger had already moved behind him and slit his throat. In a couple of seconds the ten men were dead, not a shot being fired in the whole process. The five men had taken two men each moving on to the second just after killing the first. The A.T.A.S trained highly efficient killers. When the government had given the operation the "Yes" the operation had stated to take no prisoner's except Giovanni, or Sharpe or one of their higher ranked officer's, no one else. Team Rocket had caused enough trouble and the government had already stated an ultimatum to anyone in either gang. Surrender or die. It was a tough policy from a government that knew it was likely to lose at the next election and that needed to do something drastic if they were to stay in power. Moving forward silently Roger and his companions continued through the cornfield towards the wood, which was just beside it. A hostage situation could be dangerous.  
  
Susan considered the trees in front of her carefully before continuing to move forward. In front of them they could hear noise, something was coming towards them. All the Pokemon were straining their ears to try and find out how many but they had no idea. Glancing back at Misty's body Susan was glad she was still asleep. Humans made too much noise, the Pokemon were quieter and able to move through the thick undergrowth easier. "Should we attack?" the Vaporean whispered to Susan. Susan shook her head. "We don't know how many there are. We don't want to get into a firefight with a large enemy. Remember it only takes one bullet…" But just in case the Pokemon moved up into the trees, dragging Misty with them. If they had to attack, fighting from an elevated position would help them. Another advantage was the fact that humans rarely looked up. It would make a good hiding place if they didn't attack. Up in the tree Susan unsheathed her claws and arched her tail. She was readying herself for battle, preparing herself to come down on who over passed below if the need came. Her eyes were also squinting into the area of tree's and bushes trying to see from where the attackers were going to come from. Suddenly the bush started to shake and move as people started to move through them. A brief glance told Susan that the Pokemon around Susan were preparing attacks to fire down at any enemies. At the worst they were going to go down fighting. But Susan knew she wasn't going to die. It would take more than a few men to deal with her. At least a couple of Darkens. But only five people moved from the foliage and none of the Pokemon attacked them. The next couple of minute was filled with laughter and joy as Pokemon were reunited with their masters. But Susan didn't feel like joining them. She felt like getting back to the battle. Ash happened to look up as she made her way along a branch away from them. "Susan where are you going?" Brock and the other three looked up at this as well as the Pokemon who looked surprised. "I'm heading back to the battle. I'm not needed here any more." "This isn't your fight, Susan. Just change back and we will leave." The Pokemon looked shocked at this but Joe and the two girls had been told about Susan as they had made their way here. "I'll be back in a while, I just have a couple of things to take care of." And before they could say anything Susan disappeared through the foliage. Unnoticed by everyone Sharpe and his company of 15 veterans watched on. Sharpe had dispensed with all but the elite of the men he had gathered round him. He had told them to flee from here and that he would contact them later. Sharpe wasn't happy about losing the chance to get the Mew but he knew she would be back. And when she did she would have a little surprise.  
  
Hurriedly Dr Mhuy rushed from the lift not really looking around him. As soon as he could with safety he had left the battlefield to get back to his lab. There were certain things he needed to get. Certain files he needed to take before he left. Copies of his work on the computer as well as his data on the Darkens. The A.T.A.S had promised a safe house for him to live on. All he needed now was to get his data and get on one of the helicopters. He had already called to the Darkens by a silent whistle to gather by the Shadow Gang buildings but after getting tiered of waiting he had decided to go and get his files by himself. It was unlikely that he was going to meet anyone in the building and if he did why would have any reason to suspect a scientist? Early on he had been approached by the army about becoming a mole. He agreed immediately. He had only joined the Shadow Gang because of their huge resources and the fact he was allowed to continue on with his work with no one bothering him with rules or regulations. He pushed open the door to his inner lab and turned on the computer immediately. It was only while it was booting up that Mhuy heard the footstep behind him. He whipped round to find the imposing figure of Harper behind him. He hadn't noticed the man in the shadows when he had entered the room. "Oh its only you." he said relieved. But Harper said nothing but removed his knife from its sheath and started to swirl it between his fingers. "You seem jumpy Doctor. You are not hiding anything from me are you?" The doctor spluttered nervously. "Of course I'm not hiding anything. Why would you say that?" "No reason," Harper said walked closer, "other than this of course." He said holding up an army standard transmitter. "And this." he said holing up a codebook. "Not very good at hiding are you, my friend." Mhuy shrank back away from the man edging up against the wall. "Sharpe and I have been wondering for quite a while who was the mole. But neither of us suspected you. We didn't think you would have the bravery, or courage." "If you lay a, a finger on me the Darkens will rip you shreds." Mhuy replied in a shaky voice. "Your little pets are proving to be quite useful to us but they are not here and you are quite alone. Ever been tortured before?" Harper asked while moving still closer towards the doctor.  
  
Susan didn't know what had made her leave Ash and the others. It was just a strange feeling she had. Something bad was going to happen and it was something to do with the doctor. Susan had a bone to pick with the doctor anyway, several questions she wanted to ask, and several computers she wanted to destroy. The Darkens that were alive were bad enough. She didn't want anymore to be created. Skirting the edge of the wood she caught a view of the battlefield. Hardened to pain as she was, the sight of so many bodies Pokemon and human alike was devastating. It had been pure slaughter; hundreds were lying dead or dying in that one field. And the gunfire she heard alerted her to the fact that the fighting was still going on. Three Helicopters hiding behind the deserted building revealed to her that the A.T.A.S were here and the large convoy she could see in the distance showed the army and police were finally getting involved. It would take them maybe ten minutes to get her. They were going to bring an end to this private war. Thus seeing that her time was limited Susan flew towards the opening in the base that she had made before. She was going to have to be quick. She hadn't seen the Darkens since their fight with Mewtwo, they could be anywhere now. It was unlikely that they would have fled the battlefield. They could even be hunting her now. As she a couple of shots were aimed at her but none of them hit. Luckily for her the A.T.A.S hadn't trained their big guns down at her. She would have been in big trouble then. As she dipped down through the hole she had made earlier she took one last glance into the forest. She hoped she had made the right decision by leaving them alone in the woods but as Blue had said Blue said significantly reminding Susan to keep her voice low. Susan was about to ask Blue something when she was interrupted by a high-pitched scream. Susan said breaking into a run. Rounding a bend she was in sight of the elevator when the door's opened and Harper came running out, bloody knife still in hand. He stopped dead when he noticed the small pink cat in front of him. But Susan noticed no fear in the large man in front of her. In fact a smirk came to his lips. "Well, well. It seems all the loose ends are coming together. You shouldn't have come back here." "Why did you kill the doctor?" Susan's voice was cold and emotionless. While watching Harper carefully she was beginning to concentrate her power, it looked like she was going to need it. "The "Doctor"" Harper said sarcastically, "was really a traitor. A spy for the A.T.A.S. The Shadow Gang doesn't tolerate Spy's, just like it doesn't tolerate escapees. You were lucky last time, but you have none of your friends are you now. Its just you and me." Susan's response was to hold up her paw. As she started to concentrate energy started to crackle around her paw. Harper's eyes widened as a ball of energy formed in front of her paw. Retracting her hand slightly she threw this at him. It was thanks to Harper's quick reactions that he managed to leap to one side narrowly missing the attack. The resulting explosion caught him and threw him through the air but even as was hit his finger squeezed the trigger of his sub-machine gun, which was pointed directly at Susan. Just before he hit the wall Harper watched with incredulity as Susan simply moved her paw pushing the bullets from her with Physic energy. Unfortunately for Harper as he hit the wall the gun was thrown from his hand but he still managed to keep hold of his knife. He was up quickly eyeing the Mew with a little more respect. It would be best not to underestimate her. His eyes also darted to the gun but Susan removed any thought of his to use this when she destroyed it with another Physic attack. Harper's eyes were back on the Mew, before he started to move forward. With those Physic attacks of her's it might be better to get into close combat. But Susan didn't move a muscle as he closed with her. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she was on two feet again. The only problem Harper had was that she was so much smaller than him; she only reached up to his knees even when on two feet. He would have to bend down to get a swipe at her. He beginning to get angry at her self assured expression. She couldn't even be bothered to lift a hand to block. Well her mistake, he thought and he hacked down with amazing speed for a man of his size. But Susan's move was quicker, her tail hitting into his arm preventing the stab from hitting. Harper tried to push down with more force but the tail was too strong, he was unable to budge it. Suddenly it retracted and he fell forward on her, or he would have if she hadn't leaped out from underneath his body. Things seemed to slow down for Susan, or at least the rest of the world did. She was still moving at normal speed. Readying her tail she hacked into his shoulder with extreme force. By the time Harper hit the ground a scream had already left his lips and he clutched at the huge wound. It was so deep; the arm was barely still attached to his body. Landing smoothly on her four paws Susan eyed Harper up. "There is no pint in you fighting me any more. You know you can't win." Harper growled something in response so Susan walked closer raising her tail up so he could see the blood drip off it. "Do you want to get hurt like this again? Face it you are no match for me." But before he could answer the halls were filled with noise, screams and anguish and of pain. Distracted for a second Susan glanced towards the elevator before Harper's punched clouted her on the side of the head. By the time she raised her head she saw Harper disappearing round the corner. For a second she was frozen wondering wither she should try and go after him or continue on to destroy the computers. But she had kept still for too long. Her reverie was broken by the sound of the lift door opening. Turning she felt her heart skip a beat. The eight Darken filed out of the lift led by their leader. Their faces were pits of rage and anger. Froth was coming from their lips and their teeth were bared. Seemingly all at the same time they all noticed Susan standing in front of them. But for this one time they might have ignored her. Went on, on their search for the killer of their creator. But any idea of this was shattered when they noticed the blood dripping from the tail spike of the Mew. For a second they were surprised. Each of them staring at the tail seemingly in wonder. Then their rage overflowed. With the sight of the nine charging her, Susan had no choice. Turning tail she sprinted up the corridor followed closely behind by the Darkens. But while concentrating on her running Susan didn't notice the way they were going, only that it was a different route than she had taken before. But as she slid round one corner her heart sank. A dead end.  
  
It only took Sharpe and his men less than a minute to capture Ash and the others. Ignoring the children to begin with they struck against the Pokemon. These men were ex comrades of Sharpe when he had been in the army and they joined him when he had created the Shadow Gang. Trained extensively they were his elite bodyguard. Silently getting into position they all struck simultaneously. They struck hard and fast and with chilling precision. Sharpe had ordered them not to kill the Pokemon, could be useful or could be used to get the trainer's co-operation. The Pokemon were not expecting an attack, they were off guard still reuniting with their masters. Striking the Pokemon in the heads with their guns, most of them were unconscious before they even realised they were being attacked. The Growlith and the Vaporean managed to hold on blinking through the blood. But these two were then dealt with before they could even launch an attack. After a moments shock both Brock and Joe charged forward with Ash straight behind them. Sharpe dealt with the three of them, a kick into Brock stomach, punch into Ash's and he head butted Joe in the face. After watching the boys fail the girls offered no resistance. Soon all their arms were bound behind their backs and the Pokemon were trapped in steel enforced nets. Now Sharpe and his party were moving away from the area. They had their hostages now; they needed nothing else from this forest. What they needed now was to flee from their base. Normally Sharpe would have thought of digging in and setting up defences. But he only had 15 men with him, and only two of these had Pokemon. His own Pokemon were still in their balls but none of them had healed enough yet to be of any use for him. He needed to get to a van and get out of here before Police or army people arrived. He hadn't seen any yet but he knew they would be here soon. The A.T.A.S men here were vulnerable, there were only a few of them, and the Shadow Gang heavily outnumbered them. But again he cursed the confusion of the battle. Harper had planned a strategy but that had been before the Darkens had attacked Team Rocket causing them to release their Pokemon. He and Harper had been willing to bet that Pokemon wouldn't be released until late on in the battle, the battle had been likely to be a shootout and very few trainer's would let their Pokemon out in conditions like that. But they had been and they been slaughtered. Few Pokemon could stand up to bullets. Even war Veterans like himself had felt him stomach lurch with the hundreds of bodies lying out in the fields and then the human slaughter started. But it was so confused, everyone spread out. And now any chance of annihilating a company of the A.T.A.S was gone. He knew where they were, in the tower. But he didn't have enough men to try and assault them. So instead he was going to have to try and use hostages. But he didn't like this option much. If it was police or regular army he might know but the A.T.A.S were vicious. He wouldn't put it past them to just open up with the machine guns or try and sniper him. But it was the only chance he had. All the vans were near the A.T.A.S, out in the open. He had considered trying to go across country but the terrain was open and nowhere near civilisation. He would be caught within three hours, one if they had helicopters. They were approaching the end of the forest and he was preparing himself to jump if they started to shoot. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him. It was quiet crack, a branch or something. It was too quiet to be an animal; someone or some people were out there. Or was he over reacting, nerves maybe. Waving at three of the men to keep their guns on the prisoners he took the other eleven to check out the noise.  
  
Susan bared her teeth as she backed into the corner. Her claws were out and her eyes were moving quickly trying to keep sight of all the Darkens. Why hadn't she been more careful to watch where she was going? Once outside she had an advantage, she was able to fly and she could have escaped. Fighting all of these things at once was not an option. But it seemed she had no other choice. Well at least, she thought grimly, I'll a few of these things down with me. They will not forget the day they messed with me. Suddenly she realised that the Darken leader had made his way to the front of the Darkens and was speaking to her. She noticed he could barely control his anger. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill him? He had helped you!"  
"Who do you think I have killed?" "Don't play with us! You tortured him and then you killed him. We can still see his blood on you." Another one-stepped forward looking his eyes wild and his mouth frothing. "When we are finished with you your blood will decorate this whole corridor. For everything you did to him we will make you feel a hundred times!" Susan was going to repeat her earlier statement but decided against it. They would probably lose it and attack her. It was going to happen eventually but she wanted to hold it off as long as possible and she wanted to be the one to start the attack. But she was running out of time. The Darkens were moving towards her, cutting off any exit and cornering her in further. Well, she would think of something. She would have to. And if not? Suddenly she darted forward smashing her fist into a Darkens face. She was still at full power after her fight with Harper and none of them had an aura yet. She might still have a chance…  
  
Roger swore under his breath. Sharpe had more men than he had expected. And from their uniforms he could see they were no normal Shadow Gang men. The personal bodyguards, and Sharpe was there too. He had been considered for the A.T.A.S but they eventually shelved the idea when he went AWOL and joined Team Rocket. From the file that Roger had read about him, he knew he was a formidable opponent and from what Roger could see he was still fit. And they were outnumbered three to one. His instructors had told him never to attempt odds like this. There was no point trying to be a hero for no need. Life wasn't like a computer game where one man could take on a hundred. But he knew he wouldn't withdraw. They still had the hostages and unless they were freed Sharpe would escape. Roger sighed, and then motioned his men to crawl forward.   
  
Suiceene- Thanks for the two new review's I got. I think I got an award or at least a stamp of approval. I'm thinking of maybe continuing this, certainly if I get more reviews. 


	13. Death in the woods

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
The Darken was knocked back by the ferocity of her attack, and as she landed she swept her tail around in a wide circular motion, trying to deter the Darken from getting too close. But there were too many for her to fight off at one time. Ducking and dodging she struck forward blindly at the mass of black bodies with her claws. But the rage of the Darken was such that they ignored every swipe or punch, attacking with a fury that knew no bounds. She was soon bleeding, but the extreme pain that she felt every time one of these dark fiends touched her accentuated each cut. A gap suddenly appeared in the mass of black claws and the muscled mass of their leader suddenly threw himself forward. She was barely able to dodge his attack, only just managing to roll sideways. Instantly turning he clawed at her with his paws, forcing her again to move back until her back touched the wall behind her. Aware she could move back any more the Darken threw himself at her, his body blocking out all sight. Waiting till the last moment she leapt upwards, before twisting her body round and bouncing her legs off the ceiling, smashing down into his body. She had cupped her paws together and brought these down on his head. As he reeled back she landed down on four paws and threw herself forward again, clawing and biting at his face. She was stopped suddenly as something sliced down across her back. She turned to try and face her new attacker, but before she could knock him back, another slashed deep into her right arm. Swallowing back a scream she tried to defend herself against the new attacker and then they all seemed to throw themselves at her. Against so many claws and teeth she had no defence and her screams didn't stop them ripping into her. As more and more started to take deep bites into her she collapsed to the ground, her body unable to take so much punishment, and energy loss. Suddenly they all stopped. Moving her face up to stare she noticed their leader step forward until his face was centimetres from hers. Clenching her teeth with the pain she stared up into his face, which was blazing with an anger she had never seen before. His dark face seemed to glow with the colour of anger. She stared transfixed by his bloodstained teeth, waiting for the final blow to be struck.  
  
Sharpe moved forward slowly his gun raised in one hand while the other waved his men to fan about around him. His eyes flicked around to his right and left looking for any slight movement. The woods were dark around him with shadow and he couldn't see much around him. His finger was tense over the trigger as he waited for the firefight to start. If it was going to happen it was going to start soon. In the woods he and his men were easily open to ambush. He stared at every shadow, trying to identify an arm or a leg out of the gloom. He stopped as his slowly and quietly moved around him in a large semi-circle. Something moved in the corner of his eye and he swung round quickly to see something dark move out from behind a bush. Aiming his gun his ginger tightened round the trigger only to loosen as he discovered that it was only a Rattata. A burst of gunfire suddenly sounded and the Pokemon jerked before falling to the ground. He turned to shout at the man before he suddenly fell from a burst from a nearby bush. Sharpe dropped to the ground trying to find cover, as the woods around him seemed to explode with gunfire. Rolling behind a tree he tried to identify a shooter, before a hail of bullets splintered the bark of the tree. Moving quickly he shot a short series of bursts into the area where the attack had come from. Glancing to his right he saw some of his bodyguard in positions like his firing in the bushes, which surrounded them. A couple others were lying on then ground bleeding, either dead or dying. Suddenly he saw a flash of light from a bush and one of his men fell back. Immediately he moved the gun and fired toward the flash. There was a brief cry and then a body fell from the bushes. As he noticed his black uniform Sharpe swore. More A.T.A.S men!  
  
Ash and the other had first been paralysed by the sound of gunfire. Then their sole remaining guard shouted at them, and motioned with his gun for them to sit down. For a second Ash paused, his ingrained stubbornness coming to the fore of his brain, but after another look at the gun which was being pointed at his chest he finally decided to give in and he sat down. He couldn't risk one of the others being killed or injured, and though he would never have admitted it he was also deeply terrified himself. The guard moved back a bit until he was out of striking range from them and could keep both them and the three nets covering the Pokemon in his sights. Ash's Pokeballs had been taken from him, as had the Pokeballs belonging the others and also put inside the nets. Moving slightly Ash caught Pikachu's eye, not sure if it was to give him or his Pokemon comfort. This was different than anything, which had ever happened with Team Rocket. Sure they had also tried to take his Pokemon but their schemes had always been more of the inventive sort with little actual danger. Bringing guns into the equation changed everything completely. It didn't matter how brave you were, or even how good a Pokemon trainer. A bullet could cause much more harm that a Pokemon attack ever could. Ash wasn't even sure if he had Pikachu free he would get him to attack the gunman. Sure he was all on his own, but still, what if Pikachu's attack only stunned him? Seconds later Pikachu could be dead, or some of the others. It was a risk he couldn't afford to take. He was suddenly aware of a lull in the gunfire and he heard the unmistakable signs of sirens. The police were coming! Soon this nightmare might be over and he could get back to his Pokemon journey. He saw the girls tearstained faces look up and fill with hope ad the sirens came closer. The guard edged closer to them, trying to put the children between him and the approaching sirens. Ash suddenly felt the sudden feeling of hope, which had been growing inside him suddenly, disappear and be replaced by a feeling of cold dread. What was this man planning to do? He suddenly had a dreadful vision of them caught in between a firefight. As if to represent this the gunfire from the woods suddenly started up again and he ducked instinctively.  
  
Inferno the Growlith growled under its breath as it looked at the man who was holding the gun. If only they were not covered in these steel nets they might have a chance against him, he was all alone. But the steel nets were too confining and also too tough to be bit through and they were too squashed together to try their attacks on it. Anyway if they tried he wasn't sure that the man would use the large black fire stick he was holding. From what he had seen on the battle of its power he wasn't sure he wanted to fight against it. Again his eyes searched the foliage where he had seen the Mew disappear. If she was here she would have dealt with this soldier easily and with the others. He had already witnessed her power and he felt that the humans would not have stood long against it, she was too strong. But she wasn't here; she had left them to go off on her own. He was intrigued by her, her power, her emotionless attitude and her connection with the humans, which he hadn't seen before. Was it possible that the Mew might know them? But so far the Mew hadn't treated the girl with any more friendliness than with him and the other Pokemon. He longed to talk to his master about her and everything else he had been through. He had been separated from him for too long and just as they had just come together they had been interrupted again. A thought suddenly came into his head. He started to wonder if the Mew might want to join and his master on their journey. Below him one of the Pokemon started to whimper. He turned his head down and tried to comfort it.  
  
Trying to make his movements as small as possible Roger ejected the ammunition clip from his gun, and moved his hand back to the pocket and removed a spare clip and jammed it into his gun. At the moment he was up to his face it mud and was slowly sliding his body forward. He was moving around the outside of the large screen, which Sharpe's bodyguard had set up. After getting rid of the men closest to him he had decided to make his way toward where Sharpe had been keeping his hostages. He knew the police and regular army were closing in and so the most important thing was to get rid of a potential hostage situation. If he could get the kids to escape then his men could withdraw and let the army or the police deal with Sharpe and the rest of his Shadow gang. He wasn't there to make himself a hero, just to get his job done and get himself and his team out alive. Unfortunately he knew that at least a few were dead already and out of five that was a large number. His only consolation was that he knew that they had at least taken their number down with them. Over half of Sharpe's bodyguard was dead, but he wasn't sure about Sharpe though. Finally he was able to see the small group ahead of him. As he scanned the area quickly he saw only one guard standing, his gun covering all of them. With one last glance to make sure, there was no one else in sight, Roger lay his gun down on the ground in front of him, reaching down to his belt where there was a silenced berretta. Sliding it from his hip belt quickly and quietly he took aim and fired at the head of the guard. His aim was true and the guard crumpled to the ground without a sound. The children stared stupefied for a second and Roger used this time to hiss at them to keep silent. Quickly and in a low voice he told them he was from the police. With this they seemed to relax but they still looked about fearfully trying to see where his voice was coming from. After telling them everything would be all right, trying to keep the girls especially quiet, he told them to open the steel nets, which had been closed with rope at the top. He had noticed these earlier and from what he knew of children, they would refuse to leave without them. He wasn't sure why he stayed hidden, but the woods were able to hide a lot of things and he didn't want to get himself into unnecessary danger. Just as the Pokemon poured from the final sack, he heard silence; there had been no gunfire for at least a minute. He turned his rifle toward that part of the wood just as he noticed Sharpe and three others appear. There was a shout to children to freeze, which they did immediately. Roger cursed to himself, and then started to edge forward to get a better view of the path. He froze as he heard Sharpe's voice again. "I know someone is out there. If you don't come out now I will start to shoot the prisoner's, one by one. And if any of the prisoner's decides to run their Pokemon will be killed. You have ten seconds to make your decision."  
  
The Darken leader seemed to pause as he opened his jaws wide and looked down at the helpless creature before him. Suddenly in Susan's mind she felt Pink wake up and with the new mind there was a surge in energy. Tightening her paw she smashed it into his face. As he reeled back she climbed to her feet looking around herself quickly for some means of escape. Stuck in a corner there was no way she could beat the Darken, she had to get into more open ground. Tensing her muscles against the wall she concentrated her power and propelled herself up into the air toward the ceiling above the Darken before bouncing off this and flying up the corridor as fast as she could away from the Darken. She didn't bother to turn round as she bounced off wall after wall trying to go as fast as she could. But as she flew she could feel her strength waning. Most of her body was bleeding; a few were large gashes spewing her blood out over the floor. But she ignored all the pain; it was essential that she leave this place, to get away from the Darken. At the moment they were too much for her and if they got their hands on her now they would rip her apart. Finally she recognised a corridor, which she had been along earlier with the other Pokemon. But even as she flew along it she could feel herself slowing down. Come on she thought, trying to force her body to keep up the pace for just another little way. The opening to the open air should just be along this corridor. Something sliced past her shoulder and she was only just able to keep herself from falling to the ground. As she flew forward toward the light she could feel blasts skim past her, barely missing her. She was just about to enter the patch of light when something forcefully threw her to the ground. As she rolled back into the darkness she could feel it trying to bite into her. Smashing her elbow back into his face she managed to shake him off and punched another one as he came jumping toward her. Sidestepping she concentrated the last of her energy and shot forward toward the opening. As she finally shot into open air she felt a sense of relief to be finally free. They sliced upward through the wind turning and twisting in the air. She could hear Pink shout with laughter as they shot up higher and higher into the sky. For Blue and her though, they were more interested in the multitude of people who seemed to surround the whole area around the base. It seemed the police and the army had finally arrived. She stopped flying once she felt she was high enough, contented just to float and try and conserve energy. Her chest was heaving after so much effort and she felt like going to sleep for a long time but she managed to force herself to stay awake. In the wood she could hear the distant sounds of gunfire but Susan felt that she didn't have the energy to go down and investigate. The police were already surrounding the area anyway and would sort it out themselves. She didn't want to be captured by them a second time anyway. Far below she noticed several black shapes slink away. She felt no inclination to follow them or to alert the police to their present. She would let them slink away to wherever they wanted, sooner or later she knew she would come across them again. Especially when they were so determined to get revenge on her. She sighed slightly as she stared down at them. The Darkens were complicated beings and very powerful enemies, especially against physic types like her. Sooner or later she was going to have to face them in battle again but next time she would have to be better prepared. Next time she was going to win. But for the moment she had to wait for Ash and the others to appear. She had some business to settle.  
  
Roger had his gun pointing at the little group, yet he was unable to shoot. Not all would be killed in the opening tirade and then they could open up on him or on the tightly massed group of children and Pokemon. Sharpe's time limit was running out fast and he had no idea what to do. He could just let the children and Pokemon die, but then how could he ever face any child ever again after letting some die when he knew he could save them. Suddenly he realised that Sharpe was raising his gun, the time limit must be up…  
  
Suddenly Sharpe fell to the ground, from a burst of fire to his right. His companions turned and fired into the trees. Roger was paralysed for a second in shock. He hadn't been able to come to a decision, someone else had to make it for him. The next decision he made very quickly. Rising to his feet, lifting his gun he screamed at the kids to run and ran out towards the path. Just as the children started to move Sharpe's men turned to aim their guns at them. Before they could shoot Roger charged out from the woods, his gun already picking out one man. He was cut down then by the next hail of bullets from Sharpe's bodyguard. But by the time Sharpe's men lifted their leader up they were surrounded by police and forced to lay their guns down.  
  
It was a couple of hours later. Ash and the others had been treated for shock and checked for injuries by a doctor and were questioned a bit by the police. Officer Jenny though didn't make her questioning too intensive though as she knew that they were neither part of Team Rocket or of the Shadow Gang. She was interested in Misty's descriptions of the Darkens though and would have pressed her more on information about them if Misty had complained of being tired. She told them to report to the police station the next day and then gave them an escort out of the area just in case there were any gang members still around. The raid on the Shadow Gangs HQ was only moderately successful for them. They did capture the leader of the Shadow Gang and most of its remaining agents who hadn't been killed in the firefight. They also captured a number of leading Team Rocket members, but most had already fled or been killed before the police and the army brought an end to the fighting. They also captured a sizeable amount of munitions, almost all which the Shadow Gang possessed and a number of stolen Pokemon and equipment. They were unable to however capture the Shadow Gangs second in command or any details on the Darkens other than eyewitness descriptions- the computers having been purged and then destroyed. They were also unable to discover the whereabouts of the Mew who the Shadow Gang had captured. There had been a large number of casualties on both criminal sides and a few A.T.A.S deaths, most notably of their leader who was given a quiet burial a couple of days later.  
  
After being escorted away from the area surrounding the Shadow Gangs base the group of people and Pokemon had decided to stop and rest by a campsite near a river for the rest of the day and night. Night had just started to fall, shadow's surrounding the land before the Pokemon became aware of their visitor. Ash just looked up in time to see the Mew land on the ground near to them. "Susan!" he exclaimed and ran forward, only stopping when she remained on four paws. Her response was measured, "Ash" before turning to the others and nodding towards them. The three strangers, Joe and the two girls hung back, and Brock and Misty stepped forward. "We weren't sure what had happened to you." "I had another run in with the Darken". For the first time they noticed the large number of cuts and blood which soaked her pink fur. "Are you ok?" "The wounds are minor, I'll live." There was a short pause before Misty said hesitantly, because she feared the answer, "Why don't you change back now?" The others stared at her, while the Pokemon who had been let free began to look at each other curiously not understanding the question. Aware that everyone was staring at her Susan looked up. "I think its time you understood. I'm not a human, I was born a Mew." For the next minute Susan filled them in briefly on what she knew about her life, leaving most of the painful details. When she finished everyone was still staring at her in a mixture of disbelief and amazement. "So you are a Mew?" Inferno asked her. "Yes, I only thought I was a human for a couple of years." Ash was forced to sit down, as did most of the others. "So, all this time you have been a...a Pokemon?" Suiceene nodded. There was another large silence, interrupted as Susan started to walk away. "Where are you going?" asked a stunned Ash. "I think I'll go north. I need to be alone for a while to sort out myself." She gave a rare smile. "As you can appreciate, there are some things I need to get my head around. I hope to see you all again in happier circumstances." She started to move away again before she was stopped again. "Wouldn't you feel like sticking around for a little while for going away? It's probably not a good idea to be alone though this anyway." As she turned round again she noticed that the other Pokemon were looking at her appealingly especially the Growlith. "Its probably not a good idea. You have seen how much certain humans want me. You guys will be safer the less time I spend with you." Ash suddenly seemed to remember something. Reaching inside his bag he removed a couple of Pokeballs. "What about your Pokemon?" Susan paused for a second. She had forgotten about them. "Open the balls" Out exploded a Charmander, Pikachu and the Vulpix. They ran towards, Susan who suddenly was in her human form again. Everyone stared at the girl as she bent down to talk to her Pokemon. At first they were initially excited to see her again but she soon explained to them that she couldn't be with them anymore. They started to fight with her about this but she silenced them. "I'm sorry but you have no choice. I cannot put you three in any danger. Anyway I'm not a Pokemon trainer any more." They were silent at this, but also unable to keep their disappointment from her and moved forward to clutch at her in the hope that she might change her mind. She started to speak to them again in a low voice, "I'll let you guys make the decision. You can either go free or go back to Prof Oaks." It didn't take too long for the Vulpix to makes its decision. Turning tail it ran off it the direction of the woods. The other two took longer to decide. After a last forlorn look at her they started to talk to each other. The humans and their Pokemon could feel their sorrow, to split a Pokemon from its master was one of the worst things a trainer and a Pokemon could go through. The Pokemon edged closer to their masters as if in the fear that they might be split too. Although Susan was back in human form her face was still expressionless. From her expression it seemed that she didn't care at all about the split. Of course for Susan their parting did cause her pain but she also knew it was something, which had to be done. At the moment she still didn't fully understand herself or what she was capable of. And she also knew that anyone connected with her was in danger, either from humans or the Darkens. The two Pokemon finally looked up at her. "We'll go free, maybe we can see you sometime again." They said to her in their Pokemon speak. Reaching down and hugging them she whispered to them her thanks at their loyalty and power and that one-day she would see them again. And then she reverted back to her Mew form, gave one last wave and walked out into the enveloping gloom. For a long while their was silence and then Susan's Pokemon walked away, still shocked that their master was Pokemon and that she was gone from their lives. The next day everyone split up, Ash and the others heading back toward Mt Moon where the adventure had all started and Joe and the girls also headed their separate ways, heads still full of the scenes they had seen over the last couple of weeks and especially that night. Susan headed north after a short rest.  
  
Suiceene- Here is another chapter after that long wait. The next chapter will probably take a long time to be put up. 


	14. Fights in the forest

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
There was a large red flash, which faded to reveal the large heavy mass of the Graveler. It roared at the sky before turning its glance back to its opponent. Susan remained still with her paws crossed across her chest. Her eyes betrayed no emotion as she stared at rocky mass in front of her. "Rocky, tackle attack!" its climber trainer called out. Slowly at first, the large Pokemon started to heave its legs forward. But as it closed the distance between them its speed began to increase until like an unstoppable force of nature it crashed towards her, the ground splitting beneath it. Seconds before it hit the small cat Susan suddenly acted. Releasing her tensed leg muscles she leapt forward, arm outstretched. As she passed over his shoulder her arm cracked into the forehead of the Graveler. Ignoring her screaming paw, she turned and was able to land on her four paws facing the rocky giant. Seconds later it fell back into the ground causing it to shake violently. Sticking out both paws Susan started to concentrate on the prone Pokemon in front of her. Ignoring its feeble attempts to get to its feet she concentrated on the air around it. The air started to crackle with as its became empowered by her physic power. A wind blew past Susan ruffling her fur slightly. With a sharp movement she moved one paw up. With a speed, which belied its weight, the Graveler shot upwards. Its trainer watched helpless as the Pokemon twitched high up in the air. He tried to call out to it in the hope that it could somehow regain control of its body. The fight would be over soon. "Go now!" Turning her head towards the noise Susan watched as three Poke balls simultaneously exploded. She had been too careless she suddenly realised, she had forgot to keep sensing around her. Three new trainers stared down at her, standing behind a Gengar, Arcanine and a Rapidash. Releasing her control over the Graveler she turned to face the new threat, trying to contain her feelings of anger. They dared try and ambush her did they? The two fire Pokemon started to sprint toward her at speeds, which were renowned in the Pokemon world. The dog's teeth were slavering while there was a wild look in the fire horse's eyes and its dark hooves seemed to glint with a dark light. The ghost Pokemon seemed to disappear into the air. Containing her anger, she instead concentrated her energy into her paws. The time for finesse was gone, it time to show these trainers some real power. Just before the fire Pokemon closed to within striking distance, she aimed both paws at them and shot out all the energy she had concentrated. The two large green physic beams smashed into the running Pokemon and threw them back. Closing her eyes, Susan spread out the large physic web trying to find the ghost Pokemon. She finally found him high above her, preparing some kind of attack. Keeping her eyes closed Susan concentrated flew upwards. Jerking sideways as he threw his attack she concentrated her own attack, and as she flew above him blasted it downwards into him. He gave a loud cry before falling to the ground. Turning in the air Susan started to accelerate downwards. Far below her she could see the Rapidash struggling to get to its feet. Powering up her tail she arched it above her head before striking it down as she landed on the back of the Rapidash. The pure white skin was suddenly dark with blood. As the horse collapsed below her she swung round to face the large fire dog. Before she could attack it was drawn into its Pokeball, as well as the Rapidash and the Gengar. She then turned to their three trainers,  
  
"Next time you ambush me I might not be so forgiving. Leave now." The three turned their backs immediately and ran off into the surrounding woods. The other trainer with the Graveler had already left to get his Pokemon healed. Susan made her way out of the clearing and back into the forest. She had been in the northern forests for a couple of weeks so far and she was planning to move away again. A couple of months had passed since she had parted with Ash and the others and during that period she had moved regularly. Word soon started to spread after she beat a couple of trainers and so she was forced to move in case of the Darken. She knew that fighting the most powerful trainers in each area was too high profile to keep her hidden but she felt that the risk was worth for with each fight she could understand her body and her power better. But even so she still felt she wasn't good enough to take on the Darken. The memories of how they had ripped her apart were still too clear in her memory. With their ability to nullify all physic power they were though foes, considering that a Mew's main power came from her physic power. As she trained Susan had discovered if she concentrated on her enemy with her mind she could sometimes discover what their next move would be. This ability however was much more effective if she could maintain contact with her enemy, so much so that she could see whatever was in his mind. Her physic power also allowed her to fly and move objects with her mind. Finally she could compress her power into pure energy which she could shoot at her opponents and which she found was quite effective. However useful her new powers were however she was under no illusions how effective they would be against the Darken. If Team Rocket though or any other humans went after her she would be ready for them. Bullets or bombs would be no use when she could stop them with her mind and throw them back against them. Pokemon would be little use either when she could stop the Pokeball's opening. But there was one Pokemon on Team Rockets side which could match her , her brother, Mewtwo. She half wished they would throw him after her though. There were a number of things she wanted to talk to him about and though he was working for her enemies she couldn't think of him as her enemy. Though his DNA might have been mutated he was still her brother.   
  
While thinking about him and the Darkens she had been moving through different bushes collecting different leaves and fruits. Though her claws, tail and teeth might have convinced some otherwise Mews were strictly vegetarian. She finally moved to a clearing carrying the fruits of her labour on her back. Sitting down on the ground she started to take the different materials and roll them together between her paws. The two meals she ate every day were the highlight of Pink's life. Though her two sisters found meals tedious, something that had to be done every day, the younger sister loved the production of the meals and always wanted to add new materials or plants to see what it would taste like. By the time they were finished the sun had started to set and the animals of the night started to rise. Mews didn't really care if it was night or day, they lived in both. But she lived mainly in daytime, principally because that was when she could find the most trainers and also because she was used to rising in the light from her time as a human. As she finally finished her meal she decided that she would leave the woods the next day. After the failed ambush word was bound to spread. For obvious reasons Mews kept to the shadows, only revealing ourselves when it was really necessary. Of course because she didn't keep to this she had to keep moving. As shadows started to extend around her she padded across to the small stream, which ran close to the three, in which she was living. As she lowered her head to the ice cold water she heard something. Raising her head she focused her ears in the direction of the sound. There was complete silence, very unusual for a forest at night, before it was suddenly broken by a shrill scream. Susan fought to quell the anger growing inside her. There was some trainer or trainers out there hurting some Pokemon. Though she regarded wild Pokemon as weak she still preferred them to trainers. Which is strange, she suddenly thought, not so long ago I was a trainer. You're seeing things from a different perspective now Susan didn't answer and instead started to move off toward the noise. She would teach the trainer a lesson, wild Pokemon don't like being picked on by trainers. As she neared the disturbance it started to grow in volume, the trainer must be closing in on the kill. She suddenly stopped as she came to the last bush, which separated her from the clearing in which the noises were coming from. A wave of nausea had suddenly rolled over her. An idea had suddenly occurred to her and she didn't like it. How could they have got here so quick, she thought as she moved past the bush. The sight before her was just as she had feared. Four Darken had surrounded a Drowsie and were hitting between them, making tiny cuts in its skin, prolonging its pain. She was struck with a sudden urge to flee, to leave before they saw her. She tried to ignore that train of thought and instead concentrated to try and see if there was any others close by. Only four, could she take four of them? Of course she could, she rebuked herself, her power had increased since the last time they had met. If she attacked thought that could be her between them. She knew exactly how painful each slice of their claws would be. Shaking her head slightly she tried to get rid of the images of them biting into her. These monsters have an advantage against me but that didn't matter. She was a Mew and these monsters were attacking a wild Pokemon, she was there protector!   
  
Focusing her power inside her, she focused her eyes on her enemies. She would show them that she was no prey to be hunted down. Tensing her leg muscles she threw herself forward. The Darken closest to her had pulled his front paw back to strike the Drowsie. Just before he did so her foot struck into the back of his head, smashing his face into the ground. Reaching for the Drowsie she pushed him toward the dubious safety of the woods before turning back toward the three other Darken. Their eyes were wide with surprise, which changed to looks of glee when they recognised her. So they thought they finally got their prey did they, she would demonstrate her power to them now! Issuing a loud snarl she threw herself forward with all her power. Smashing the middle Darken with a head-butt she then threw her paw into his belly before kicking him into a nearby tree. One of the Darken beside her started to strike at her, but she turned and hit his paws away before starting to attack him with a fury that she didn't know she had inside her. All her shame that they had beat her, the anger that drove her to train harder and harder, and the anger at her fear of them. As he fell back, face and chest bleeding she leapt into the air, before rolling and coming down on his back, slicing her tail between his shoulder blades. A dark blast struck her as she stood on his back and threw her to the ground. Rolling immediately she jumped to avoid the next blast, and while in the air she focused on her opponent out of the two remaining standing Darken. Landing in front of him, she dodged his attack, and slashed his face with her tail. He tried to cover his face with a paw so she cracked her leg into his chest before slashing at his exposed underbelly. Hearing the Darken seconds before it hit, she rolled back and kicked her foot out, ramming him in the face. He was thrown to the ground as she swung her other foot in a wide arc around her, finally hitting him again in the face. As she stood she was bearly able to dodge a dark blast. Looking up she saw the Darken leader enter the clearing, looking bigger than he had before.  
  
She stared up at me, her large green eyes defiant. For a creature so small and soft looking she was not someone you could disregard. She was definitely not as weak as some of the other Darken had started to believe. You only had to see how she had dealt with the four other Darken. Well she would pay for what she had done to my brothers and to Dr Mhuy. His name brought back the memories and thus charged I leapt toward her. Rolling away from my opening strike she raised a paw and blocked my second attack. She then struck at me with her tail before spinning around my next attack, drawing blood on my flank. I slashed at her and managed to open a long gash along her back but she rolled away before I could strike her again. Now separated we began to circle each other slowly both looking for a suitable opening to start an attack. There was a fluidity and grace in her movements, which belied the power contained behind each paw. The power and the grace combined to create a strange beauty in her fighting style. She made the fighting look like an art form rather than a brutal struggle of power. I shook myself suddenly, what was I thinking? This was my enemy, the one who had brutally murdered our creator! The energy inside me seemed to suddenly explode out creating a black aura around me. Lancing forward I slammed my paw down at her. In the same movement she had brought her paws up in a block. As our paws connected I felt sure than she should give way but to my surprise she held firm. For a couple of seconds we both held that position both struggling to push the other back, neither gaining the advantage. We were broken suddenly apart as black energy slammed into her throwing her away. As she got to her paws the other Darken slowly surrounded her. But before they leapt forward for the kill she flew up into the air. As my brothers fired upon her, she spun in the air before grabbing the Drowsie we had been going to eat, and taking off into the open sky. We tried to follow her but the trees were too thick and she soon lost us. As we made our way back through the forest, toward the Hypno we had killed earlier, I thought about her. She would move again, that was certain but where to this time? We would eventually get her, she couldn't run forever.  
  
After depositing the Drowsie far enough away from the Darken to ensure his safety Susan flew on during the night. She flew low enough over the woods so that it would be hard to pick her out from the air or the ground. Her recent encounter had again shown the power of the Darken. Against three or four she could perhaps defeat them but only as long as their leader wasn't one of them. He could perhaps come close to her in strength. Perhaps he could even match you Blue commented he wasn't fighting with his full power Neither were we. But the point is of little significance. If he faced us with the support of some of the other Darken he could defeat us. We must try to isolate them then. And then what, Susan thought. It was the unanswered question, which had been plaguing both of them. Since Pink's outburst neither had felt right about killing. They knew her words were true, that Mews did not kill. But what would they do if the opportunity to kill a Darken ever came up again? The Darken were not going to go away, they were going to continue to hunt her until they eventually were able to get her. Should she strike back and try to kill some of them, to decrease their number until she was able to face them openly. Could she live with herself if she did start to kill? Or much worse, if she actually enjoyed the killing? Already she knew that she loved to fight, enjoyed taking on different opponents. If she started to kill the Darkens would she eventually start to kill the other competitors who she fought? Could killing the Darken be start of a series of mistakes that would leave her a black and cold monster, no better than the Darken themselves? She also had think of her little sister who was still pure and good. She had a responsibility to look after her, to prevent her from being tainted like Blue and her. She sighed to herself as she flew silently over the dark forest, a wind blowing through the leaves. She couldn't take the risk; she would have to keep running. Perhaps something waited for her in the future, which could help her. Perhaps if she got so powerful that she could defeat all of them at the same time they might leave her alone and look for easier prey. Perhaps, she thought to herself, but very unlikely. Unless something drastic happens she knew that she would spend a long portion of her life staring over her shoulder for them. A dark malevolent force, which would follow her everywhere, she went, forcing her to move from area to area, a wanderer all her life. Nice depressing thoughts. You know as well as I do that we would move from place to place anyway. Mews have always lived like that. After another couple of hours flying she had almost reached the end of the forest and so just as dawns light started to split the sky she landed one the branch of a tall tree and curled herself up in the gap between it and the trunk of the tree.  
  
A couple of days travel later she finally left the cold northern forests and started to make her way south. Instead of making her way toward the populated west, she headed east. While the western lands were well irrigated and of temperate temperatures, which supported life well, the east was more barren, some of the land was completely desert. There were only three large cities in the east and while there were a couple of towns clustered around them there was little civilisation elsewhere. Susan wasn't sure why she decided to go towards the east. Being less populated it meant there was less chance of word spreading that a Mew was in the area. But that didn't explain the strange feeling of being drawn into the desert. As she got closer the feeling got stronger there was somewhere she had to go, somewhere in the middle of the desert. Neither Susan nor Blue could remember anytime when they had been anywhere near this area, why then were they drawn to a certain area? Even though both the twins held misgivings they ventured on. The ground started to become more and more loose until it finally became sand. When the river they had been following disappeared into the ground they took some supplies of it with them, knowing that water could be hard to come across later on. By the end of the second day Susan wasn't sure why she kept going. Sand was stuck in her fur and the heat was oppressive. She was just considering turning round when she finally saw it. The clump of rocks sticking out of the ground didn't look impressive. But just by looking at it Susan knew this was the place she was looking for, she could feel it. Ignoring the hunger pains she flew on to get a better sight of the rocks. As she gained height she noticed for the first time the huge gouges in the earth. They had been filled in with sand but she could see their size, so deep were they. She couldn't see how they could have been formed, there were no volcanoes or mountains nearby and she couldn't see how he ice caps could have stretched this far. As she stared at them a faint memory of clouds and something about a fight came to her memory but as she tried to concentrate on these, the memories slipped away. After circling the area a couple of times, she couldn't see or sense any danger so she landed near the rocks. As she came close to them she could see in the middle of one was a opening. All around the opening were strange symbols, which she didn't recognise. As she reached out a paw to touch one of them a jolt seemed to run through her body and she jerked back, a voice in her head. Danger, go away! Tentatively she tried touching another symbol, and got the same result. For a second she wondered if she should take the advice of the messages. But the feeling of something important inside the rocks was too strong. She felt she had to see it, no matter if it was dangerous or not. So after one last suspicious glance at the strange symbols she walked through the gap in the rock. After pausing to let her eyes adjust in the darkness she noticed a long flight of stairs roughly hewn out of the rock. She slowly moved down these, which ended at a wall covered in the same symbols. After walking up and down for a couple of seconds looking for an opening she finally smashed her foot into it and watched as it fell on the ground. After climbing over it she found herself in front of a door. As she neared it a voice echoed in her head. "Go back, go back. This is your last chance. Any farther and you will bring death and destruction upon the world!"  
  
Suiceene- Here is another chapter after that long wait. The next chapter will probably take a long time to be put up. I hope you liked the other perspective, from the Darken leader this time so please can you review 


	15. Rise of the Deamon

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
Susan paused in front of the last door, the words still echoing in her mind. Beyond this door was something that could bring "death and destruction upon the world". It could be anything, a weapon a warrior or just a trap. But she knew she couldn't turn round now. This power had drawn her halfway across the desert, had perhaps drawn her since she left the forests in the north. She had to see it, she couldn't turn round now and spent the rest of her life wondering what it was. Perhaps it could be used to her advantage, to finally defeat the Darken. Perhaps she would never half to run again, never face the pain and humiliation of defeat. She could be all-powerful…. With one paw she reached out and gave the ancient looking stone doors a push. A crack shot down through the door, which extended as the door slowly eased open. A cloud of dust shot from the darkness through the door and made her cough. As she spat the dry dust from her mouth she stepped forward through the opening in the door. As she stepped through she was surprised and disconcerted to find the room empty. In disbelief she focussed her eyes and stared hard into the shadows, trying to see if anything was hidden in the corners. After one last long glance around the room with her eyes, she sat back hard on the sandy floor of the room. As she sat she released a long breath. Unconsciously her body had tensed up as she entered the room, ready to fight off anything that might be the room. But there was nothing, the room was completely empty. She got to her feet and was about to pad off toward the exit when something seemed to flicker by the corner of her eyes. Turning sharply, her claws extended as she stared back into the room. She moved her head to check behind her and stopped suddenly noticing the flickering by her eyes again. After one last suspicious glance around her, she closed her eyes and extended her physic power outwards. As her power reached the far wall she suddenly felt her power strike something. It wasn't rigid, she could feel it vibrate as she struck it. Gathering her power together she shaped it into a rough triangle and threw it into the vibrating wall. For a second she felt it bend around her power before she finally felt a hole pierce in it. A loud clap of thunder seemed to ring through the room throwing her out of her mental trance.   
  
As she opened her eyes she was shocked to see that it looked very different. The room was lit by a series of torches on the walls which glowed with an errie blue flame. In the center of the room stood an dark black alter. Blood red carvings blinked out at her, all along the long black alter. Suddenly as if she had been half asleep, she felt her mind become clearer and sharper. Someone must have put spells here to stop people noticing anything. It would take a lot of physic power to project an image for such a long time. Blue answered This place looks like no one has been here in hundreds of years. Moving forward towards the alter, she kept looking around her, in case there might be something else left to protect the thing she was drawn to. The alter was as tall as she standing up, made of some black material than was completely smooth, the corners rounded, apart from the red symbols which had been engraved all over the front. Unlike the rooms before it didn't seem to have aged at all, the black of the material hadn't aged at all. Using her power she flew up into the air so that she could look over the top of the alter. What she saw made her catch her breath. In the middle of the alter was a large deep circular depression. Covering this depression was a strange silvery white substance. As she stared at this she could see blue and purple shadows flowing beneath this. As she tried to focus on these, they seemed to fade away before appearing in a new area. As she stared down she realised that the power she had been sensing was coming from the depression in the alter. Now that she was so close, the urge to reach out, to come in contact with the power became almost unbearable . Blind to everything else around her she reached down a paw towards the black shadows. Pain lanced through her suddenly as she touched the slivery substance, and she retracted her paw as quick as a flash. As she stared at her paw the skin burst and blood poured from hundreds of tiny holes in her skin. As she licked her paw she stared with new respect as the silvery substance. Obviously the false vision wasn't the only security measure employed. Trying to calm the strong feelings of desire which she was so unused to, she concentrated and sent a tendril of physic power toward the silvery substance, ready to retract it quickly if it attacked. But it didn't, instead as she extended her physic powers she felt the same fragile rigidity as she had felt before with the false image. Excitement grew quickly within her as she prepared to form her power in a similar shape as before. But this time as her power probed deeper into the substance she began to get a clear impression of a particular person. She felt a deep weariness, but she also felt a purpose. It had a job to do. But thoughts of it were soon pushed from her mind replaced with a desire to free the power. Focusing her power she smashed it down it down into the silvery substance. Immediately she realised that it was much stronger than the power she had fought before. At first it resisted strongly and then as she concentrated it suddenly gave way as if it was liquid letting her power push downwards but not tearing. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the point she had formed with her power, trying to make it punch through the silvery substance. She pushed her power on and on until the silvery substance could stretch no longer. Forcing herself to concentrate harder she pushed more and more of her power downward. She was just about concentrate a large portion of her power into the depression when she felt it tear slightly. Satisfaction was just beginning to creep over her when here head seemed to explode with noise and she felt huge force slam into her. She had barely a second to realise she was flying through the air when she felt herself smash into something solid with a sickening thud. As she slid to the ground she was only dimly aware of the stones falling alongside her.  
  
Susan wasn't too sure of how long she was unconscious but she knew it could have been long. Dust was still floating to the ground as she opened her eyes. Her body felt bruised and broken but a quick look over her body revealed nothing too serious. Raising herself to her feet slowly she looked around. The ground around her was littered with rocks and stones from the wall which had slammed into and broken. A low guttural sound suddenly echoed through the room. She turned round and felt her throat contract and eyes bulge. It looked like a shadow and it look her a couple of seconds to see its shape. It resembled a tall humanoid like creature with large scaly wings protruding out of its back. It was coloured dark blue and purple, overall resembling an ugly bruise. Other than its outline the other details of its appearance were impossible to see because of the shadowy quality. This was apart from its eyes which were clearly defined, glowing a malevolent red. It was these eyes which caught Susan's breath. She had heard once before that a persons eyes were a gateway to their soul. One glance at its eyes showed her the pits of hell. With sickening realisation, it was clear to her that a daemon stood before her. Waves of evil radiated of it, so strong that she was barely able to stop herself from running from it. Fear grew like a cancer inside her and she stared at the being she had released. It suddenly released a high pitched cry which hurt her ears. It took her a couple of seconds to notice the long cut across her chest. As the blood slowly slid down her chest she sensed enjoyment in the beast. It was enjoying her pain, she suddenly realised. Anger sparked inside her shaking her from her fear induced trance. She was not going to be scared into being an object of enjoyment to the daemon. She had released it and now she would destroy its evil. Her courage returned to her and she started to concentrate her power. Suddenly the shadow jerked forward, a shadow arm slashing at her. Just managing to roll back, she pointed her paw at it and shot a large ball of physic energy at it. The ensuing explosion pushed the daemon back a couple of feet and as it turned its face toward her she suddenly felt its anger. It wasn't like her slow pounding anger, it was as if the whole being was now a raging force. A hail of spikes suddenly flew from it and she was unable to dodge a few of these which pierced into her side and into one of her legs. Ignoring the pain she threw herself at him, slamming into his chest. As soon as she touched him fires of pain shot along her body. Falling back on the ground she felt her skin along her right side burst and blood start to drip. She looked up to see it above her, arm raised. For a second she was transfixed by his falling arm but instinct suddenly kicked in and she jumped sideways. As she landed on her paws an idea came to her. It was a move she had perfected while fighting a trainer who preferred Kenkiskans, one she had been planning to use on the Darken. For the first time since she had known them she knew she would rather be fighting with them. But there was no point giving into her fear. She had been foolish enough to release this thing, now she had to banish it from the earth again. Cupping her paws together she concentrated trying to form a ball of energy as quickly as possible. Leaving it floating on the ground she just managed to jump into the air as more spikes were aimed at her. Up as close to the roof of the cave as she could get she formed another ball of energy in between her paws as it turned to face her. As it raised its arm she aimed and blasted her beam down at its head. As it connected it threw the Daemon down to the ground. Another explosion sounded beneath it and it landed on her other blast, throwing it slightly upwards. Concentrating as hard as she could she threw blast after blast down at its prone body. As she paused for a second to catch her breath, black fire suddenly shot up at her and engulfed her before she could dodge. It seemed as if it was inside her boiling her alive. The fire stopped suddenly and she fell down hard. Climbing to her feet she saw that the Daemon had also risen. As he raised on hand she leapt sideways arms extended in front of her firing blasts of physic energy at him. But these didn't seem to affect him and as she touched the ground another hail of spikes flew at her. Flexing her legs she leapt upward and was able to dodge all but one which tore a gash along her right leg. Wincing slightly at the pain, she was nether the less able to keep in the air. Keeping her eyes on him she flew back slightly so that she was leaning against one of the walls. Holding her front paws in front of her she started to concentrate again. But this time she wouldn't fire any small feeble attack, this time she was going to teach the Daemon that she was not one to be messed with. Unfortunately though, extra power meant more time, and as she watched the Daemon raise both shadowy hands towards her, she knew time wasn't something that she had a lot of. But this time no black fire shot up towards her, no hail of spikes flying through the air. She started to feel slightly nervous as both his hands remained upturned towards her but nothing happened. What was he planning, what kind of attack would he come at her with this time? Bending her legs against the wall she continued to stare at him, waiting for some sort of signal that would show an attack was immanent. A small move in his body was enough to release the nervous tension in her legs, sending her shooting across the room. As she passed over him a loud explosion suddenly rocked through the room, the energy from it catching her and propelling her even quicker toward the large wall suddenly looming in front of her. Flipping round at the last second she buried her legs into the wall, leaving her, facing the back of the daemon, her paws still concentrating her power between them.   
  
As he slowly turned to face her, she tired to move her legs to mind her paws were stuck deep in the to the rock. Black fire suddenly engulfed her again and a scream of pain was forced from her. But throughout the pain she was just able to hold on to the power and when she was finally released, it started to grow again. As she looked up she saw one hand raised and black fire was growing in it again. With fearsome realisation she knew she couldn't keep her concentration through another attack like that, not while she was still feeling the effects of the last one. She would have to attack now, attack before he did. The ball between her paws was almost as large as her and its power was more than she had felt for a long, long time. There were traces of all three of them in the power, even Pink had concentrated her power into it, she too had also felt the pure stench of malevolence coming from the twisted being. She could still feel it gloating over the pain it had caused. But even so she wasn't sure if all the power they had was enough. The attacks she had used before had been strong but they had, had little effect on it. Would the power she had now be enough? She had little time to contemplate as she saw her rival lift its shockingly bright eyes toward her again. Leaning back she concentrated, pulling all the ties of the power she had concentrated so that all these invisible binds to her power were in her paws. Screaming as she felt the lift, the joy of her power, she shot a large slivery green beam down at him. As it struck him he was visibly thrown back a couple of feet. He finally came to a halt as he was able to raise his hands up to block her power from smashing into him. Reaching deep inside herself she gathered up more energy and added it to the beam. But this time he didn't fall back but instead she could see him start to push the beam back further from him. It wasn't working, it wasn't going to destroy him, she thought, hot anger flowing anew through her. Her anger gave her more energy which she slammed down at him, screaming with frustration this time. As the extra energy hit she expected him to stumble but instead he stuck his hand up sending her beam shooting upwards into the ceiling of the cave. As Susan gasped for breath she dropped her paws, to her stop feeding the beam energy. While she was still struggling for air he suddenly leapt up and hacked at her chest opening a deep gash. Another rock wall crumbled to the ground and she thundered into the ground. For a long second she lay there, her body numb with shock before the pain kicked in. She convulsed for a couple of seconds before she was able to regain control over her shattered body. Leaning both paws on the rocks laying around her, she tried to help herself up. Pain suddenly exploded anew and she felt herself being lifted up. Dimly through the pain she saw he had speared her between her right shoulder and her chest. The burning fire of pain spread throughout her body and she could hear herself scream as she tried to wriggle from the blade. Suddenly she heard it laugh, a strange guttural throbbing sound. It was as if something inside her snapped, she was now blind to the pain, all she could feel now was her anger and her desire to rip it limb from limb. Thrusting both paws out in front of its face she started to concentrate her power. She was blinded from everything, the pain as the tendons in her right arm were cut, from the creature's manic laughter, blind even to the desperate sobs of Pink. The power grew fast between her paws, increasing in size quicker than it had before. The Daemon made no move to defend itself and finally when the ball of energy had gown almost too big to handle she blasted it straight into his face. As the beam smashed into him she felt the fierce joy of revenge but this was quickly replaced by disbelief as it seemed to have no effect on it at all. Its body didn't jerk, it didn't even sway. The arm which held remained rigid and strong and when she was finally forced to end the attack, as the energy she had concentrated finally died away she could see no difference in its shadowy features. She stared stunned at him and then with a sharp violent movement she was thrown across the room, her shoulder sliding from his long blade which sent pain shooting through her body again. With a thud she slammed into a wall and lid down slowly. Just as she was going to rise slowly to her feet the wall beside her suddenly exploded flinging her high up into the air. She didn't remember landing but she was suddenly awakened as its hand closed round her neck and lifted her up. As it lifted her she could her body gyrate from side to side and she tried to escape from the excruciating pain. She could feel the blood drip down her neck as her skin burst where it gripped her. She just looked up in time to see its other arm retract. Dimly she realised that this must be the final blow for her. She had to do something, she couldn't die like this! But as she felt inside her she saw that almost all her power was gone. Desperately she reached inside her and threw out her left paw, shooting out everything she had left at it. When she finally dropped her paw, she felt empty, she could no longer feel the rest of her body. This time there was some reaction, she felt herself drop and hit into the ground. But as she looked up through her dimming vision she saw that it still stood. Spike suddenly shot down, stabbing deep into her body. She gave one last jerk before finally falling into the darkness.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was surprised to feel no pain. It took a couple of seconds of looking around her to realise that she wasn't in the cave any longer, she didn't seem to be on the earth itself any longer. Rainbows of colours swirled around her. A small noise made her turn round. What she saw left her stunned for a couple of seconds. For the first time she noticed that only the top half of her body was normal. The bottom half seemed liquidity and was connected to two other mews which were floating beside her. The closest looked remarkably similar to her except its eyes were the colour of the ocean. She noticed that her connection to Blue were more extensive, there were many more lines of pink liquid between them. Pink on the other hand was smaller than both of them and there were less lines connecting her to her two sisters. "What do you think you were doing!" The sharp voice sounded causing all three to turn. Suddenly descending from up high above them came five creatures which Susan had never seen in her life before. One resembled a centaur, top half humanoid and bottom half Rapidash. The second looked like an Arcanine, except it had a large human head with long hair hanging down. The third had another Rapidash body, except the top half this time was a Pigeot. The fourth had a human body but had a Fearow for a head. The fifth was a Gyarados whose top half was a female human with long blue hair. She managed to keep her mouth closed while staring at the creatures. It was second creature who was presently raging against them. "We put up enough warnings but no you were too stubborn. You just had to go and do what you felt was best!" "Who are you and where are we?" Blue asked managing to keep her voice calm. Susan cast a sideward glance at her, Try and power up a bit, but not enough to let them notice. . The Fearow head suddenly spoke with a piercing voice, "you can't fight in this realm, so don't bother trying." "What do you mean realm?" The centaur like creature suddenly spoke in a calm expressionless voice. "We have entered one of your dreams. You are presently unconscious after your recent battle." "Recent battle!" The Arcanine- human suddenly exploded, "Is that what you call it!" She turned to look angrily at us. "Do you know what you have unleashed upon the earth? An evil force like no other, daemons which have actually been summoned to the earth. How many human lives are you going to be accountable for, just because of your stubbornness!" "Calm down." The Pigeot- Rapidash spoke in a very deep commanding voice. "The act has already been done and the Daemons released. What matter's now is containing them again. You do wish to aid us in this?" he suddenly thundered at them. Another glance was exchanged between Blue and Susan. "We do." The Gyarados- human looked up at them for the first time. Susan noticed for the first time her eyes which were a greeny blue colour. "What about Pink?" she asked. Pink moved forward from behind, Susan and Blue, who had moved in front to protect her in case a fight started. Pink stared at all of the creatures, each in turn. "I do not wish to fight," she said in a soft voice, "but I understand that we must stop the bad thing to prevent more death. So I will help all I can." "So it is agreed," The Pigeot- Rapidash was speaking again, it was obviously the leader. Susan had noticed that the Gyarados- human didn't seem to be paying attention, but instead was staring into one of the swirls "You have agreed to fight it but at you present state you cannot defeat it." Susan opened her mouth to protest but he thundered over her. "Do not interrupt me! You cannot defeat it, even when it splits forms." At their confused expressions the Rapidash- human spoke again. "At present it is two Daemons fused together, but presently they will split apart, and each will search for a physical body. Once they attain those there powers will grow even larger. Of course only a few bodies are capable of holding them. I'm surprised they didn't take yours." He stared at them with an uninterested expression, "perhaps they didn't think you were powerful enough." Ignoring this comment Susan asked "If they split apart, surely we should be powerful enough to defeat them. All of the other four turned to look at the Gyarados human who turned back to Susan, Blue and Pink. "The reason you lost the fight was because you are impure. Only one of you has any chance against them, Pink." This time both Blue and Susan did stare amazed at her. "You two are better at fighting but you have too much anger. You have not been able to let go of past pain. The Daemons are attracted to these emotions which are so like themselves. In the Darken for instance these emotions give them power but in a Mew they don't" Blue and I opened our mouths to interrupt but she went on, "They may seem to give you power, but anger and revenge, and hate only give false power, for you three your true strength can be found within yourself, when you let go of all the feelings and memories which bind you." She suddenly smiled at them, "You have the power to defeat your enemies, though you may not need to defeat them after all." The Arcanine- human turned back to them, "but you have to defeat the Daemons, you have set them loose and only you can contain them again." Suddenly the scene in front of them began to fade before finally disappearing into black. The last thing Susan remembered was the smile which had remained on the Gyarados- humans face.  
  
Suiceene- Here is another chapter after that long wait. The next chapter will probably take a long time to be put up. Guess what most of the five creatures were? 


	16. The Darkness inside

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
A day had passed since Susan had awoken inside the tiny underground room battered and bleeding. She had slowly made her way to the surface but the heat off the sand was unbearable and she hadn't the energy to fly. So she was forced to retreat back underground where it was cooler and dark but even these were not able to stave off a headache which pounded at her relentlessly. She found that she was unable to sit still for long periods, instead she walked restlessly in the dark confines trying to distract herself. It had sounded ridiculously simple. Just let go and the pain and become pure, as if she was able to forget vast portions of her life. How could she forget when her near perfect memory remembered everything, every sound, every sight and everything she felt. It was the bane of a physic, their brains were powerful muscles instead of recalcitrant organs which were only asked to complete the most menial of tasks. How could she forget when those memories dominated her dreams. Every couple of nights Susan's memory which she had been able to forget for a couple for a couple of years came flooding back with new visions of the past. Susan and Blue dreamt the same dreams and many nights they awoke suddenly startled out of a dream which was startlingly real. But much worse was when the dreams were not past visions. Every so often their dreams changed drastically, they had the power, not the scientists. They poked, they prodded, they cut, they slashed, they destroyed! These dreams were lit with the violent red lights of rage and revenge. And they always ended the same way. Suddenly they were detached from their bodies, they watched as their bodies ripped through the labs, pink skin suddenly blotted out the dark red of spilt blood. Every so often they could hear a roar issue from the mouths of their bodies. It was a cry charged with rage, and violent desire, a desire for revenge, a desire to hurt and destroy. Just before the nightmare ended their bodies always turned round to stare at them eye to eye. And the frightening thing was their bodies had suffered no change, there was no daemon inside their bodies, it was just their own face staring back. That was the point they always woke suddenly, their first movement to stare down at their paws to see if they were indeed covered in blood. For they both knew the nightmare could happen. At moments of extreme emotion they had felt it, the dark tug of evil, the willingness to let anger and revenge control them. Pink knew little detail about her sisters feelings- they both largely hid these from their sister. But she was aware that both sisters often woke simultaneously deeply afraid of something. While to her sisters the world was complicated Pink viewed it very simply. She was aware of what she viewed as bad feelings in the same way that Pokemon viewed the stars, she was aware that those feelings existed but they were so detached from her that she never really thought about them. She enjoyed life, loved waking up every morning to view the sights and sounds around her. She was curious about everything, there was so much she didn't know and wanted to see. She knew she didn't have her own body and very rarely was she able to see and smell and touch what she wanted but she didn't mind. Regret was a feeling she didn't know existed and so she didn't mind sharing her sisters body. But while her mind was innocent and pure she was not stupid. She understood that the daemons had to be stopped and that they had to stop them but she also agreed with what the curious beings had said. Her sisters needed purity and not just so they could defeat this new threat. They needed to accept their lives as they were and stop having bad thoughts. Aware that her sisters couldn't do this by themselves she started for one of the first times in her life to plan ahead  
  
She waited until they had stopped pacing for a minute and were sitting on the ground to speak. We need to do this now. she said suddenly snapping the other two from their own thoughts. Do what…. both twins replied unaware of what their sister had been thinking. Get rid of evil inside you. she replied simply. It isn't as easy as just like that, we can't just get rid of it. That's why I'm going to help. Both sisters were silent thinking over her words. Ever since the beings had spoken to them in the dream they had known that at some point they were going to have to do something to try and purify themselves. But what could they do that wouldn't make the whole thing worse? The feelings inside them couldn't be removed as if they were a tumour, they were there and they would always be there. Even so the two knew that they had to try. It was inevitable. They had felt the power of the daemons and they knew what kind of destruction that unchecked power could cause. And deep down both also held a small spark of hope that perhaps they could cleanse themselves. It would mean no more nightmares, it would end the scary belief that perhaps they might someday turn into these monsters. So sitting down in the centre of the sandy floor of one of the rooms Susan closed her eyes. Show me what you remember. Pink's voice was quiet but insistent. For a second Susan and Blue hesitated. They didn't want to show the images to Pink, that was the reason they told themselves but deep down they both knew the real reason was fear. It was embarrassing to them, that they were scared to show the images, it wasn't a fear that they could explain, a deep down knot of fear inside them. But the hesitation was only for a moment. Concentrating they opened their minds up conjuring the memories up. As Pink watched the memories slide by, showing day after day of experimentation, pain and suffering, she was only conscious of pity for her sisters. She felt none of the heated feelings that her sisters felt. Even though the scenes had been replayed so many times in their head Pink could still feel the raw emotion coming from her sisters. Pink watched until she had felt she had seen enough and she communicated such to her sisters. There was silence for a while as Pink considered what she had seen. Owing to her confusion about the feelings her sisters were feeling she wasn't sure what to do. She felt like comforting them but she was dimly aware that this might not be the best thing to do. Confused she tried to think what she would do in their place. But what bad thing had ever happened to her in her life? It was then that she thought about the Darken's. They were evil and they had done bad things to her. As she remembered back she knew her sisters didn't feel the same way as her. They had once tried to kill a Darken. So why did she feel different than them? Why didn't she feel bad things about the Darken? She concentrated harder as she tried to think back. An image of a Darken appeared in her mind and she thought about how she felt about it. It was then that she realised that she felt sorry for the Darken. Venturing further back into her mind she realised that she had forgiven that Darken for what they had done almost immediately and that she felt sorry that they couldn't be free like her. Her sisters must do the same, she decided. As Pink spoke to them Susan and Blue were shook from the relaxation they had felt as they had connected with Pink's mind. Her attitude while watching the images had calmed them, it was good to feel something other than the raw feelings they had both felt when the other twin had remembered the scenes. But they were both shocked from these relaxed feelings as Pink spoke to them. You saw what happened to us. They did it merely so they could see if they could do it or not. They cared nothing for us, it was as if we weren't real to them only something that they could experiment on. You have to do it. You have to let bad things go. You have to get rid of all the bad. There was silence for a moment before Pink went on. You remember everything, forgive everyone, each face you can remember and even those which you can't. Bad thoughts make you bad, get rid of the bad thoughts and you become good. Susan's first reaction was anger, how could she forgive them when they had hurt her so much? Couldn't Pink see that hating them was her one way of getting revenge on them? And that hate was innocent, it wasn't as if she was ever going to do anything….. She suddenly stopped realising the falseness in her words. It didn't matter if they weren't going to act on their feelings, their feelings were still eating them up inside. Perhaps Pink was right, but even if she was it didn't change matters. She couldn't forgive them, she hated them all so much…. It was then for the first time that she grasped how much she really did hate them.  
  
Pink waited patiently for one of the two to speak. She had felt the flurry of emotion that had swept through both as she had spoke her last words and she had been glad that neither had said anything immediately for she would have had to explain again. And then the emotions seemed to die suddenly in both at almost the same instinct. There was another long pause before Blue spoke with a strangely subdued voice. We can't forgive them. Let me help you. There was another long pause. If they refused now, the bad would never go, Pink knew this with a strange certainty. They need to at least try and forgive, she thought, if they couldn't do that then the evil had too strong a hold on them. The twins spoke next in one voice, uncertainty tangible in the very words they spoke. But as Pink listened, more to the feelings behind the words than the words themselves, there was still hope in their words. Pink felt her heart swell with love for her sisters as she realised that they were going to try. She longed to show somehow these feelings to her sisters, how proud she was that they could still forgive, but she held back again. And then slowly they three minds entered the memories once more viewing them as one. The first face which came to them was the face of the Doctor in charge of them. One particular memory flashed in front of their minds.   
  
His face suddenly appeared through the wire mesh of their box. The mesh suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a white plastic hand. She tried to shy away but there was nowhere to go. The hand closed around my back and rear legs and pulled me out in the bright artificial light. Frightened and dazed I curled myself into a small ball. But as I waited nothing bad happened. Then suddenly I felt warm fingers stroke my fur. A voice was speaking, I didn't understand it but it was soothing and soft and as I listened to it I felt myself relax. Slowly I uncurled myself. After a little while the stroking stopped and I saw something descend toward my lips. As it touched my lips I felt something wet slide from it- Milk! I started to suckle it feeling warm and contented as the milk entered my body. As I continued to drink I heard another person enter the lab. "I wish you would stop teasing it." The voice was cold and feminine. The man who was carrying me started to laugh. "Its amazing how it keeps trusting me again and again. All I have to do is act nice to it and it loves me again. You really are stupid aren't you" he said turning his face down toward me with a friendly smile. My mouth spread wide in a big happy smile up to him. "Stop messing around, we have some tests to complete." The rubber teat was removed from my lips and I was placed on a table. Still contented I kept still while the scientists stuck different tabs with wires attached to my skin. I smiled up at the two scientists but their heads were turned away from mine. They left the room without turning back to look at me. For a couple of seconds I lay alone in the room waiting for someone to come back. Suddenly I jerked forward my leg screaming in sudden pain. It felt like my leg was being ripped off. It stopped as suddenly as it had began leaving my leg shaking. I started to look around when I was struck again in the back. My legs gave way and I convulsed on the table as the pain ripped through my back. Instead of stopping it was joined suddenly but a jolt of pain through my arm. I was jerking about on the table trying to escape the spikes of pain as they spread out through my body, sometimes only lasting a few seconds but they were always replaced by a jolt of pain in another part of my body. I could think of nothing but the grasping sharp spikes of pain which sent me from side to side, jerking my body this way and that way, any direction to try and escape the pain. I wasn't sure when I started to scream but it made no difference. I couldn't drown out the pain with my screams, nor did they release any of the pain. The pain didn't stop when the electric shocks did. It started instead to fade slowly until it was only a dull thudding pain. My body though did continue to spasm and jerk. When I did finally open my eyes I could see two blurry white shapes above me. Mewing softly I reached out a paw toward one wanting some comfort. Hands gripped by sides and yanked me upward, not gentile like before but rough and hard. The face of the man materialised before my and I reached out toward him again but as I reached the back of his hand hit me hard across the face. As I reeled back I felt his hands loosen and I had a brief period of weightlessness before I hit into the ground with a sickening thud. A moan escaped from my lips as I lay on the floor waves of pain striking me filling me with nausea. I could hear a dim voice up high above me "I hate pathetic creatures." "Its best not to get involved with the test subjects." replied the cool prim female voice. I was unaware I was being lifted again until I saw his face only a couple of centimetres away from mine. "Strike me, come on strike me!" I stared back into his eyes scared and confused, he was nice earlier… "See even after all that it wont strike me, it's a scared pathetic baby. I was moved away from his face and thrown into my box again.  
  
There was a silence again as the three minds reflected again on what they had seen. Pink was silent this time, her two sisters knew what they had to do. The silence was finally broken by Susan. How can we forgive him after all he did? Every time I see his face I want revenge for what he did. I want him to feel some of the pain I did, to see how he feels about it. You both have to forgive him. Think, he didn't know any better, think he was bad but was his choice. You are better you will live in the light and he will in the dark. Stop caring about what he did to you. It doesn't matter any more. Susan and Blue made no response. They couldn't without shouting back at their sister. It was ok to say it but how could they ever feel anything for the doctor except hate. He had done so much to them, they had been helpless then but now they had power. No longer could they feel helpless with him. But that's wrong. Blue suddenly interjected. We are still helpless with him. Every-time we think of him he holds us completely and we can do nothing against him. Our hate binds us as much as our fear once did. But how can we stop hating him? He needs to pay for what he did to us! He's probably dead now, we can't do anything to him. But anyway he's not worth it. We have to stop hating him- it makes us weak. He's not that important. Susan made no reply, she was busy thinking over his face again and again, remembering his every connection to them. It was then that she realised the significance of her sisters words. "He's not that important" she had built him up in her mind as a daemon. She had concentrated on his every action to her and hated him for everything. He was just a simple human, just one human. He was just one human and not a significantly evil one. He was just a simple human… There was nothing that bad in his actions, he was just an uncaring human. He didn't do what he did because of a personal challenge to her, he just didn't care about her. He was unworthy of her hate…  
  
Despite these thoughts it was still a shock to her to find that she no longer cared about him. She had realised the simple truth about him, had seen past the delusions about him which she had built up. She took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt tired, thinking back had been tiring but she knew she couldn't just stop now, there were many more daemons in her closet many more faces with haunted her.  
  
When she awoke she felt calmer than she had felt for a long time and at peace with herself. She could feel the purity of calm thought in her mind, no longer did the dark voices shout up at her. But even though her mind had been cleaned of its hate she knew she wasn't completely pure. She would never be, could never recapture the innocence which had been lost long ago. She still knew anger and its sister emotions but she felt that they no longer controlled her. She looked down to see that her body seemed to mirror the feelings inside her, it was clean and pink. The wounds were all healed. She had obviously been sleeping for a long while. It was time to face the daemon again. As she launched into the air, finally out of the damp and stuffy air, she began to feel worried about what the daemons would have done while she was down in the cave. Though desert stretched all around the cave, it wasn't too far to some human civilisation. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate, trying to remember what the daemons had sensed like, spreading her own senses out. It seemed the spirits which had spoken to her were right, she could now sense them in two different places. The one closest to her was surrounded by many other spirits. It must be in a city, or very near one. Not stopping to think any further she concentrated her power and shot forward faster than she had ever moved before. As she went on her speed increased as she unlocked more and more of the power inside her until she was at her maximum. But she was still moving too slow for liking. Every minute she spent flying gave the daemon chance to kill more and more life. Finally she began to notice civilisation start to form beneath her around the dark blue river. As she flew the water seemed to part beneath her creating a wave behind her. But she paid little attention to this, she was now concentrating on the smoke which was filling the air in the distance. She no longer needed to concentrate to feel the daemon, she could feel it clearly as if it was just beside her. As the buildings started to reach for the sky she finally saw him. His back was turned but he had already started to turn. By the time she had landed on a building a little away from where it was floating, it had already turned. She could see it clearly now, looking the same as before except it was dark blue and black. It dropped the decapitated body of a human to the ground and continued to stare. She noticed absently that there was no blood on it, even where it had been holding the human. As she continued to stare at it she realised that she didn't hate it either. Even after what she had just seen it do, it was just doing what it thought was right. She knew she would have to destroy it and was gratified to feel herself calm while she stared at it. The daemons feelings were beginning to change- it projected them clearly. It had started by staring at her with delighted surprise but she could feel anger start to flood through it. Obviously it didn't like her new change, she thought with a small smile. Suddenly it threw itself forward striking with one of its limbs which was already pointed. Waiting till the last second she leapt upwards and smashed her foot into its face. She was surprised to see it thrown back to the ground but it was on its feet immediately launching its spikes towards her. Twisting easily she avoided these, amazed that she could. Splitting in two had really split its strength and speed. Even so it wasn't so much weaker than her, something she realised as it speared forward again nicking her in the side. She felt the joy in it even as she replied with a punch to his gut and as he doubled over his face a mask of surprise she twisted round smashing her foot into his back sending her crashing down through the flat roof of the high rise building. It fell about half way down before it was able to recover and fly back up through the hole it had created to land back on the roof again a couple of paces away from her. She could feel its surprise all anew and its anger also building. It can't understand why I didn't get angry when it hurt me, she realised. But while she was thinking this it had sprung forward again stabbing at her, she couldn't afford not to concentrate if though she was stronger than it. Leaping back as fast as she could she thrust her paws out in front of her shooting a large physic attack into him which exploded him backward. Seizing her advantage she smashed her knee into its face before shooting another large attack into it sending it crashing down toward the ground. Flying down after it as quick as she could she caught it in the head with her foot just as it recovered above the ground which sent it smashing down beneath it. With a roar it sprang upward only to be launched sideways into another building. She landed on the ground and pushed her paws out in front of her and began to concentrate physic power between her paws. While the attack concentrated she focused on the building which she had sent the daemon crashing into. It suddenly exploded orange fire blasting out in every direction. In the centre of it was a black shape which hurtled toward her. Too mad with rage to focus on what was happening in front of it, it flew straight toward. Feeling perfectly calm if a little excited Susan watched it coming toward her. Waiting until it was just beyond striking distance she threw the huge beam of physic energy into it making it come to a complete stop. At first both seemed balanced, it pushing against her beam but as more of her concentrated power came into the attack it started to be pushed back. Screaming with rage it strained and pushed but it couldn't take power from her attack and so kept being pushed back. As Susan watched it she noticed that its outline had started to fade. Suddenly realising what this meant she reached deep inside her for more power. The beam started to weaken as she drained power from it as well and the daemon started the move forward again, its scream now one of triumph. Finally stopping the beam she pushed all the energy she had gathered between her paws to form a ball almost as big as she was. Arching forward the daemon shot toward her again, an arm outstretched. When the ball cannoned into it, it exploded immediately. Against the glare of the explosion she caught one last glimpse of it. When the smoke finally cleared there was no trace of it. As she tried to catch her breath she tried to concentrate on the next one. When she found it, it was surrounded by nothing. That couldn't be right, she thought, nowhere feels that empty. Her mouth opened in surprise as she suddenly realised what this meant. It was fighting the Darken!?  
  
Suiceene- Here is another chapter after that long wait. The next chapter will probably take a long time to be put up. Most of that chapter dealt with getting rid of the darkness inside Blue and Susan. What did you think about it? 


	17. Never say never

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, she kept her eyes closed and started to concentrate harder trying to reach out further, to find some sign of life other than the dull throb of the Daemon. But there was nothing, nothing at all. That either meant the Daemon had destroyed all manner of life, or…. Or it was really fighting the Darken, she thought grimly. Despite the newfound power, which was still pumping through her body, power that made her feel invincible, she knew it wasn't enough. Her power mattered little against the Darken, foes that she had been running from since she had met them. And just because she had beat one Daemon, didn't mean the other would be a pushover. It was madness for her to try and take on both of them. Even so she might still have to. Words were coming back to her, words spoken by the strange creatures. One of them had said something about the Daemons hunting for bodies, strong bodies. Who apart from her was stronger than the Darken? Allied with them the Daemon would be almost unstoppable. There was little chance of her standing up to them. What if they were even making that pact now and her arrival would put the final seal on it? Taking a deep breath she attempted to stop the barrage of thoughts cascading through her head and bring her mind into order. She was already assuming to much, she had received no clue of the Daemons attempting to talk others into helping them. They could in fact be purely selfish entities. And even if on the other hand they were going to make a pact, she decided, they would come after her anyway. Keeping away from them wouldn't prolong her life much. She just had to trust in the anger of both sides and hope to keep it a three way fight. If worst came to worst she would not give the Darken her body. If the end was staring her in the face she had one last weapon to resolve her mistake. Electricity flicked through the air around her as she began to summon her powers. The time for running had past, it was time for her to fight.  
  
As the dust finally sank again she lifted slightly off the ground before shooting upwards into the air, causing another splinter to crack along the street. Wind blasting into her face she negotiated her way round the few high rise buildings left in the city. All too quickly she was flying over sand again, causing it to blow in different shapes beneath her. Her mind though was on different matters, concentrating on the faint signal coming from the daemon. She would have to be ready to fight as soon as she got there. As the claws instinctively started to slide from their sheaths at the prospect of battle she started to wonder who she would attack first. The Daemon was of course the more important target, as long as the second half of him died she would have righted the mistake she had made and no more lives would be lost. Her ever-present memory started to conjure up pictures at this thought. She had noticed the destruction as she had the city. Large craters taking up most of the roads, buildings either on fire or with huge pieces missing, as if a giant monster had taken a bite out of it. And of course there was a liberal sprinkling of bodies everywhere, Pokemon and human, sometimes so disfigured it was hard to tell the difference. It had been so eerie as she left, the city completely quiet with not a noise to be heard over the sound of burning. The Daemons were incredibly destructive. Even so she couldn't just forget the Darken either. Every time she had fought them so far she had lost. There were just so many of them to fight at the one time. And what made it worse was that every blow they landed on her hurt drained energy from her. She couldn't underestimate them now that a new enemy had arrived. When she finally attacked she would have to keep her eyes on both of them. Perhaps she wouldn't even have to make a choice. If one side was down she would try to take out the other and hopefully destroy them before the first side were able to get up again. But whatever happened she would have to try and watch how she used her energy attacks. They might injure the Daemon but if a Daemon got his hands on it, it would turn into an energy boost for him. Suddenly and without warning everything went black.  
  
Startled for a second at the quick change in colour, it took her a couple of seconds to realise that her two sisters on either side connected to her. Quickly working out what this meant she looked around her to see if she could find the strange creatures. A green light shone from above and then the Gyarados-human descended as if it was swimming through water. Susan waited for the others to appear from somewhere but as she started to look around the creature started to speak. "You have defeated the Daemons, inside and outside. And now you go to fight the second half and banish the Daemon?" Waiting for a couple of seconds for the being to continue Susan suddenly realised that it had been posed as a question. Staring into the expressionless human face she answered "Yes." "You will be disappointed then. Daemons are immortal." "We know that," came back Blue's curt reply. "Once brought to this land they cannot be removed." "What do you mean?" "They cannot be killed, only defeated." "But…" "The one you thought you destroyed will have regenerated inside the temple." There was no response from any of the Mews who were all momentarily speechless. Susan finally managed to gather her wits and ask weakly, "What can we do then?" The reply was made in the same staccato tone that the being had made all her replies to them, "Defeat both inside the temple. You will know what to do then."  
  
I hit the ground hard with my side and I slid along it for a couple of feet digging a trench into the ground with my body. When I finally stopped moving it took a large effort to force myself to my feet. My right side felt dull for the moment but I knew that pain would return very soon. Glaring upwards I watched as another Darken was thrown at a tree. The thing had come out of nowhere and had started to attack us. Its strength was amazing, even perhaps equal to that of the Mew. I shook my head; this was no time to be thinking about her, I had to concentrate on the fight. Reaching inside, I started to concentrate on the power I could feel inside me. Around me the fight still continued as Darken fired black energy at the monster and it replied back with physical attacks or sometimes with strange red attacks, which I couldn't sense as being from any type. Suddenly I saw its purple mass turn towards me, its red eyes blazing and without warning it charged. For a second everything seemed to pause, all I could see was the huge figure of the monstrous creature. I couldn't move, couldn't think, all I could see was it. The other voices inside me suddenly sounded and everything started to move again. Seconds before the creature reached me I blasted my attack into him- my mouth open in a wide roar. Black energy shot from me, pillar like, slamming into the creature. The ground cracked around us, under the stress of the energy. With fierce satisfaction I saw that he was only barely holding on, there was nothing that could take me on. Smiling to myself I prepared to finish the battle. Reaching deep inside me I concentrated on my power. Black electricity sparked round me as the power started to build up. Finally turning back to him I let loose a scream; sending the huge ball of energy shooting along the pillar of black energy, its explosion would mark the end of the battle! As the extra energy struck the being I prepared the stop the energy shooting out of me. But there was no explosion. The extra energy hit the being like an out of control train, but it had no effect on the monster. In fact it started to move forward, against the flow of my beam! This wasn't possible, how could it have no effect on him?! I had put almost all the remainder of my energy into that attack! As he continued to move forward I realised with sickening certainty that I couldn't defeat him. I only just had enough energy to keep this beam hitting into him, and it didn't look like it was having much effect. He was only about 10 paces away now. Desperately I reached inside myself again looking for more energy and almost fainted with the effort. My legs started to feel weak and I could feel exhaustion begin to build up in my head. Suddenly two black forms through themselves into the monster. As I started at them my mind finally recognised them as Darken. My battle brothers, I had forgot about them... But even as I extended my mind along the link that connected all of us I found that they were like me. Few could move, the most active were the two who were trying to fight it. And even as I watched one was hit up into the air with a sickening crack, landing on the ground beside me and my other brother soon received the same treatment. The beam of energy hitting into the monster had dwindled down now to a fairly slim line of energy. As I stared dimly at it I saw it turn its head back to meet mine. Its red eyes glinted and then it threw itself toward me. There was only one thing for it, one last desperate effort. Reaching out with my mind I felt the two minds of the Darken beside me and just before the monster reached me I pulled at them with all my remaining energy. Two loud screams sounded and then everything went black. Sharp pain shot through me, I could feel my bones shifting would loud clicks and the uncomfortable sick feeling as my organs moved into place. My eyes shot open and I suddenly felt more alive than I had felt in a long time. Energy flooded through me, washing away all feelings of pain. With little effort the beam of energy grew into a large pillar again, slowing the flight of the monster until he was immobile a couple of paces in front of me. But I continued to force energy into the attack and it continued to rise in size. The monster roared and I could see it dig its heels into the ground, but the beam continued to grow and it was suddenly thrown back. As it fell back through the air, I concentrated and pulled all the energy I could from my body. Before I could feel the effects of losing all this energy, I shot the ball of energy along the pillar of black energy. When the attack exploded, the force threw me back and I lost my connection the beam. I seemed to float in the air for a couple of seconds before hitting the ground hard. As I made my way shakily to my feet I looked about, but there was no trace of the Daemon left. Most of the tree's had been ripped from the ground by the force of the impact and as I stared around me finding my injured brothers with my eyes I saw a couple of cases where they had been lucky not to get crushed. Slowly my brethren made their way towards me, their movements seeming to pain them. As they gathered around me I took one last look around. And that's when I saw her. Half sitting on the truck of an unturned tree, her pink fur unsullied by dust or dirt, her eyes cold and calculating. Why didn't I sense her power earlier? Her power seemed to radiate from her almost as if she was a shining light. It was larger than last time I noted, trying to concentrate some power. "Well, well. It looks like our prey has finally returned. Ready to die?" She turned and stared at me while answering my brother who had spoken. "You don't have enough power to defeat me. You are barely able to stand." I met her gaze, staring back into her deeply emerald green eyes. There were angry growls among my brothers. "Even if you all attacked me at the same time you couldn't win. You are too weak to fight." "Even so," I replied, "we will still fight to the death. We won't just give in and let you kill us!" Her eyes bored into mine for another couple of seconds, before she moved up from her position and with perfect grace landed on the ground a couple of feet from us. Her eyes moved from Darken to Darken, before her eyes finally rested on me again. "I didn't come here to kill you. I'm not even particularly interested in fighting you." What was she talking about? "Don't try to lie to us! We know if given the chance you would destroy us." "I have my chance now. How simple would it be for me to kill you one by one now? I could kill you but I don't particularly want to. As you have just experienced, there are greater threats than you."  
  
The Darken were almost surrounding her, their leader only a couple of paces away from her, but there was no fear in Susan's heart. There was no reason to fear the Darken at this moment. If it came to a fight she could easily deal with them, as she had noted before, a couple were only barely standing. The Darken leader was a problem though. Somehow, as far as she had been able to see, he had been able to absorb two of the other Darken to make himself more powerful. He was even taller now, about twice the size of the others now. If he decided to start absorbing again, she might be in trouble. How powerful could he get?  
  
Blue interrupted her thoughts reminding her that the Darken were not the problem at the moment.  
  
The Darken leader was staring hard at her, his red eyes like gimlets. "Are you talking about that monster we just destroyed?" "It isn't a monster, not a normal one anyway. It's a Daemon, summoned here many years ago, or rather one part of that Daemon." "You mean there is more than one!?" "There are two. I defeated the second half a little while ago." "Why are you telling us this?" The leader addressed her again, his stare sharper if possible. "Because the Daemons you and I defeated aren't dead. At this very moment they are leaving a temple in the desert." There were a couple of seconds of outraged silence before a Darken cut in, his voice revealing his frustration at having been forced to talk to their arch enemy. "Stop talking nonsense. We destroyed that thing." Quelling the tiny bit of anger, which appeared inside her at his tone, she responded her tone ice cold, "it isn't just as simple as destroying it. Daemons are immortal, it doesn't matter how many times you fight it, it can never be ultimately killed. Very soon the Daemon, which you fought, or perhaps both will come back here to fight you again. You might defeat it the first few times, but eventually you will run out of tricks and it will defeat you." "How do you know all this?" "And why are you telling us? Are you only just leaving us alive so it can kill us!" "I know because was the one who made the mistake of releasing them. If you actually took the time to try and sense it, you would also discover the two signals coming from desert." Turning her head to look at all of them she continued, "I am not here simply to prolong your deaths. Because in fact you won't die. It will possess your bodies, or perhaps just the body of your leader. Once it does that it will be unstoppable. I will then die along with all the others on this planet. If they don't come after you they will come after me instead and the same will happen. I have come to you because I don't particularly want to end my days possessed." It was the Darken leader who first seemed to understand her words for what they meant. "So that's why you came here? To offer an alliance? We would sooner die!" His response was answered by a number of growls from the rest of the Darken agreeing with their leader. "What about a fate worse than death?" She turned to stare back at the Darken leader, ignoring the glares of the others. It was him she had to convince. "I know you can feel them. You know they are immortal. You also know if they both come here you haven't a chance. You may hate me, I don't care. What I do care about is living. I don't particularly want to die, but if I attack this thing on my own, it will be over for me."  
  
The scowl didn't lesson on the Darken leaders face. "You are our shown enemy. Our lives don't matter as much as your death does." He then moved forward slowly on shaking limbs toward her until he was only a couple of inches away from her. "Do you really think we will forgive you just because some other enemy comes up?" She stared at him, confused for a second. "What do you mean forgive? Why should you have to forgive me?" The Darken around her suddenly exploded, the leader taking a swipe at her. Dodging his clumsy blow with ease, she smashed her foot into his gut. As he fell back she threw the sharp point of her tail forward until it was positioned against his neck. Some of the other Darken made as if to go forward but she turned her face to stare at them. Slowly she removed her tail and moved back from him, allowing the Darken leader to get to his feet. "Next time I will remove his head." When the leader raised his head to stare at her, his eyes glared back embodying the fiery rage of hell. But she did notice that he made no move toward her this time. "Hate me all you want. But if we don't fight these things, soon you won't have anything left to hate." After a short pause she continued, "I'll be back here tomorrow. You have a day to decide who you would prefer to kill me" Turning quickly she focused her energy before shooting up through the foliage of the small forest back into the sky. As she shot out into the hot steamy air, her mind was already replying what had just been said. Why couldn't the Darken just try to see the full picture? The Daemons could and would destroy everything they could get their hands on. The only chance they had was if they both worked together, something she wasn't much in favour of either but something she knew they had to do. Smiling grimly to herself, she started to run over the limited options she had if they refused.  
  
Sunlight flowed gently around us, the leaves giving it a slightly greenish glow, which stood, out well on her pink fur. Her cold green eyes surveyed my brothers and me as they had done yesterday. But since then the tables had turned in our favour. All of my brothers stood tall and strong, watching her carefully and suspiciously. Despite this she still landed in the middle of us, apparently without fear. She looked around at us, her cold green eyes contrasting strangely with her soft looking body. Every time I saw her I felt a mixture of different emotions, but chief among these was anger. Anger for what she had done for our creator. Even as I thought this, I could feel the anger surge again inside me and I was barely able to stop my face twisting into a growl. Hour after hour after she left we had wrestled with the problem, arguing as the moon rose high in the sky. But in the end we had no choice. My sensory powers were not that strong but even so it wasn't hard to find the Daemons. Strangely though I hadn't been able to sense her. It was strange, when she was up close like now I could hear her heartbeat, the churn of her stomach and even a sense of her feelings, but once she moved a couple of kilometres from us her signal just disappeared. It made her harder to track, but it also made the chase more exciting.   
  
It went against everything that I believed in to even contemplate fighting alongside her but it was something I had been forced into. The other Darken saw it as a betrayal, a betrayal to our creator but I was their leader. They had to follow me. That was why as we followed the pink cat through the woods there were angry growls behind me. One thing we were agreed on through. Once this problem was dealt with she was dead. We would strike hard and fast and gain our revenge. She would not be allowed to slip through our fingers again! Up ahead she started to slow until I drew up beside her. Staring up at me as we continued to move forward she suddenly spoke. "What do you want revenge for?" It took a second for the question to process in my mind and when it finally did it was all I could do to stop the anger exploding inside me. Glaring down at her I was surprised to see that she was serious. There was no humour in her face, just her cold questioning gaze. "Don't mock me, it's hard enough to be this close to you without ripping you apart!" Her face didn't flinch, and her expression remained cold but I was gratified to feel anger pounding through her for a second or two. She did have feelings after all…. "I'm not trying to mock you, I just want to understand what foolish reason you have for wanting to kill me." It was then that I finally snapped. Spinning round I threw myself at her catching her by surprise. She was knocked a considerable distance but before she could rise I was standing over her my jaws inches from her chest, a paw poised up in the air. I was seconds away from ending it all, finally getting revenge. The feelings of desire for her power pounded through me. I just wanted so badly to rip her open, to taste her power again. The power I was draining from simply touching her made want more, so much more… But something held me back; something stopped me from killing her. As I stared down at her I noticed her eyes glare in anger before suddenly relaxing back to their normal cold glare. "Because of what you did to him. You killed our creator!" I spat down at her wanting to see her understand, to possibly see regret or pain, something other than her total control. "I didn't kill him." My paw smashed down at her head, but before it reached her she had flipped me up over her. By the time I regained my balance she was in a defence stance. By this time as well my brothers had surrounded us. "Don't you dare lie!" I shouted at her, anger exploding again inside me. "Mews don't lie. I don't lie. I did not kill Dr Mhuy." Dimly through my rage, I was aware she was speaking the truth, I could sense it. But it didn't register with me for a couple of seconds. And when it did I couldn't let myself believe it. She had to be lying, she had to be! Leaping at her I poised my paw above my head preparing to rip her head from her shoulders. Her eyes met mine seconds before I struck and I paused my strike. She had raised no arm to block my attack, I noted abstractedly. And there as I stared into her emerald eyes I fully comprehended her words. "Then who did!" I shouted, still furious with anger. "Harper".   
  
Suiceene- Here is another chapter after that long wait. The next chapter will probably take a long time to be put up as well but what can you do. Review is the answer. Some more extracts from the Darken leader, what do you think of him overall? 


	18. Uneasy alliance

Do Mews make good fighters?  
  
Discalimer- The Shadow Gang do not belong to me. They belong to Chrissie Chimeria. Pokemon do not belong to me I wish they did but they don't. The S.A.S don't belong to me either. Practically nothing does. At least the character is mine, but she is in a Pokemon body so she doesn't really belong to me.  
  
The small group continued on as the trees slowly shrank and melted into desert. Susan walked ahead of the Darken, who whispers were only dimly heard. Despite trying to concentrate on the fight ahead her mind would keep wandering back to what had passed a number of minutes before. When the Darken leader had struck her, anger had sparked again inside her. For a brief number of seconds she had wanted to destroy him. It seemed she was not able to completely control her feelings after all. As her mind went over the past she wondered again how she had merely shelved the Darken away as enemies of hers. She had never once considered why they chasing her, simply considered how she could avoid them. And now she was walking side by side with them. Everything was happening so quickly- she hadn't even started to consider what would happen when the Daemons were defeated. I suppose the Darken will do as they said, and kill me, she thought. But that was supposing they all survived this encounter. If even one of them fell to the Daemons it would be all over. And that was why she couldn't think ahead. At the moment the only important thing was winning this battle, if she tried to plan ahead to try and protect herself it could spell doom to the earth. She only hoped though that the Darken would follow her in this. They desired her flesh, her power. Could they resist stealing her power as she unleashed it against the Daemons? The leader was the one to watch, she knew. The others followed him even if they didn't agree with him. That was the only reason why they were following her now. If only there had been another option. Blue questioned out loud as they rose over a dune. If only another group of Pokemon were strong enough. There is no other group of Pokemon who could match them. There is no other group who we could trust less, or be so powerless against was her reply. He could so easily have killed us back there. The important thing is that he didn't. If he didn't there he is unlikely to do it during the battle. I think they have more important things to think about at the minute. And so do we. The Daemons are moving again. Raising her head slightly Susan cast out her senses to see pinpoint exactly where the Daemons were. Since the day before they had moved out from the cave and kept changing position. But there had been no big power surge from them yet, and it was her hope that the Daemons were hunting for them. If one decided to go for another body everything was over. A noise behind her alerted her to the Darken leader quickening his pace until he was beside her again. She stared back into his angry, glaring face without changing her expression. But inside she felt herself tighten up, everything concentrating on his every movement. This time she would be ready if he made any sudden moves. It was clear to see he was barely able to contain his anger at the moment. One wrong word and he might just decide to take it out on her. "How much longer is this going to take?" he growled at her. Pausing a second to quell her urge to snap back at him, she answered in a level voice "Not much longer now. Soon you will have to start raising your powers up again to attract these things back here." He didn't bother to reply but fell back to the rest of the Darken leaving her alone at the head of the group. For the next couple of minute's silence descended over the party except for the occasional growl between the Darken. Susan was fully occupied in trying to rein her feelings back in. She couldn't afford to let angry thoughts distract her; she had to forgive the Darken. For a second she wondered what it would be like to be a Darken, able to wear your feelings on your sleeve, not always having to live in a state of perpetual calm. She wasn't meant to be thinking like this either. Feeling sorry yourself could lead to anger or depression. But her mind was torn from these thoughts when she looked up and saw in front of her the rocks, which marked the opening of the cave. It was strange she thought as she looked at it. The intriguing pull that the place had which had drawn her here in the first place was completely nonexistent now. Thinking back she realised that it must have been the Daemons who had lured her here. It was now her turn to lure them. On the edge of the opening into the earth she focused on the power within her, boosting up her power. As she turned round to look at the Darken she noted a few hungry stares at her ignoring these she caught the eye of the Darken leader. Almost grudgingly he boosted his power up. "We'll descend into this cave to wait for them.   
  
I paid little attention to my surroundings as I descended down into the cave. Instead I was pouring over every scrap of information in my head concerning Harper, a man I had paid no attention to since I had left the headquarters of the Shadow Gang. It was hard to think about other things at the moment, the Daemons paled completely in significance to Harper, the man who had murdered our creator. It was strange but now looking at the past with my new information little glaring facts emerged, ones, which seemed to point that it was not the Mew who had committed the murder. There was the fight, back in our creators lab when she had defeated one of my brothers and then left him unharmed- refusing to kill him. And then after that when we had found his… body, there had been the smell of man everywhere, a scent that wasn't Dr Mhuy's. My limbs started to shake slightly with anger as the scene was replayed in my mind, as I saw again his mutilated body. Black electricity started to spark around me as my anger boiled inside me. I suddenly saw the face of the Mew before me, staring at me with her hard emerald eyes "They still have a bit to go yet. Don't waste your energy on anger." At that second I felt like slashing her, how dare she say something like that! My feelings were my own business; she had no idea what I was feeling at this very moment. "I don't care about them! They are nothing to me!" She stared at me for a second before raising her paw at me. A hazy green fog suddenly shimmered into view between us. After a couple of seconds of green fuzz an image transpired on it. A dark shape that looked like the Daemon was busy throwing dark shapes about with apparent ease. It took another couple of seconds before I recognised them as my fellow Darken. My anger continued to build up inside me as the scene went on before it slowly drifted away. "It didn't look like it was much of a pushover there. Don't underestimate it." Again I barely restrained myself from attacking her. I glared at her for a couple of seconds before she moved away to lie down by one of the walls. After staring after her angrily I started to pace up and down the cave, angry thoughts flitting through my head.  
  
It took a while for the anger inside me to simmer down, I was so furious at her, against the Daemons and especially against Harper. But it wasn't long before I could feel the power of the Daemons again, closing in on us. As I sent my senses out to try and find exactly where they were the Mews words returned to me. And with her words came back memories of my last experience with them. It was so frustrating, I didn't want to here forced into a fight I wasn't interested in. I wanted to be out trying to track down Harper. He was all I was interested in at the moment, he had to be killed! Strongly as I felt through, I knew I had to fight the Daemons. And I also knew that I had only been barely able to defeat them last time. Frustrating as it was to me I knew I had to start concentrating on the upcoming battle. Glancing across the cave I saw that the Mew was in the same position as before. Was she planning something? She had better not, I decided. So far she hadn't really impressed me with her fighting ability, spending more time trying to worm her way out of situations. That was in fact why we were actually here, to help clean up the mess that she had made herself. Even so she obviously had some strength, able to defeat the Daemon she had been fighting single headedly. The image of her the day before came back into my head. She had been so pristine, so singularly unhurt without a scratch. Had she really just come from a battle with one of the Daemons? If so her strength would have to enormous, perhaps even larger than mine. It wasn't a pleasant thought that if she was so much more powerful it might be difficult to turn on her once the battle was over. She might even destroy one of my brothers and if she did that I couldn't make my final evolution. I glared across at her incensed by the thought that she could be the one to stop me achieving my final form. Her head suddenly rose and her eyes met mine and as usual they were unreadable. "Are you ready? We have only a few minutes left." As soon as I understood the meaning of her words I sent out my senses to try and find the Daemons and was shocked to find that they were already by the cave entrance. I had been too caught up in my own thoughts to keep concentrating on the movements of the Darken. Growling to my brothers, I turned towards the opening of the cave, annoyed at myself for being so careless and that I hadn't had longer to prepare my thoughts. My mind was still a whirl of complicated thoughts concerning Harper, and the Mew. Sensing her before I saw her, I felt the Mew take up a stance to my right. Her emotions were strangely calm appreciating that we were on the verge of fighting for our lives. Shaking my head I tried to stop thinking about her. It was time to fight, not to concentrate on my other great enemy. I had turned my head just in time to see the two dark shapes explode out from the darkness of the cave entrance. They seemed to hesitate for a second as if surprised to see us waiting for them and that was when I shot forward, my battle cry sounding aiming at the purple and black mass that had attacked us before. Dodging its opening thrust I slammed into it with all of my strength. Touching the Daemon felt like nothing else I had ever experienced before. It felt icy cold and there was a strange sucking feeling as if it was trying to suck the very insides from me. Looking around me I could see that I was actually inside the Daemon, with the strange purple substance surrounding me, trying to drain me of all life. In vain I struggled against it trying to fight my way out. Suddenly I saw a bright light piercing toward me. Seconds later my body was struck by a powerful explosion. But instead of hurting me I could feel myself regaining lost energy. By the time I landed I had regained most of my strength again. It took a couple of seconds to realise that it had been one of the Mew's attacks, which had rescued me. Looking round I finally saw her near the ceiling of the cave glaring down at me. "He almost had you that time. Try to…" Her sentence was cut off as the other Daemon suddenly hit her downward. I was about to go after the Daemon that had hit her when the purple and black Daemon raised itself up from the ground. Calling my brothers to me with my mind I told them to concentrate on this Daemon. There was no point attacking the closest or nearest threat. We all had to concentrate on this one Daemon; the Mew seemed to be powerful enough to look after herself.  
  
Pushing herself up to her feet Susan was only just able to dodge the long blade of the Daemon as it sliced through the air toward her. Bouncing up into the air to avoid its next attack she thrust her paws outward shooting a large ball of green energy to smack into the Daemon blasting it back a couple of feet. Before it had time to recover she shot forward again already forming balls of energy in her paws. As she drew close to the Daemon a sharp spike suddenly shot out of its formless being which she was only just able to dodge by jinking to the side. As she sped past him she thrust her paws outward shooting the blasts out toward him. The Daemon responded quickly and with a quick movement batted the attacks away from it. The explosions, which shook the cave seconds later, threw her back toward one of the walls. With a sharp crack she slammed into the rock wall before sliding slowly toward the ground. Feeling dizzy she slowly lifted her head just in time to see something black speeding toward her. Seconds later it exploded into her throwing her back into the rocks. Deep under her rocky covering feeling returned to her body, filling her with pain. Gritting her teeth she ignored her screaming limbs and concentrated on the power inside her. Slowly she pushed her power out until it surrounded her in a large semi-circle. Slowly lifting her paws up, she commanded the stones to rise. With little noise the large pointed rocks rose from their former basins in the ground until they floated around her. Feeling the Daemon with her mind, she turned to find it attacking the Daemons. Commanding one angular rock forward she pointed it at the Daemons black mass before shooting it forward. The Daemon made no sound as it was struck and thrown backwards but seconds later started to rise to its feet. Focusing her power Susan started to hurl rock after rock into her enemy. But even though the daemon was hit by the attacks they seemed to have little effect on it. After each attack it would merely rise up once again. Even so she continued until all her ammunition was wasted. As it had done so many times before the Daemon picked itself up from where it had been thrown. For a second it seemed to hesitate as if it expected to be hit again, before suddenly shooting forward toward her. Bending her knee's Susan cupped her paws by her side and started to concentrate her power. With one narrowed eye she watched as the Daemon closed the distance between them, one of its arms curving as it changed into a long sharp blade. Waiting till the last possible moment Susan teleported. As the Daemon struck forward into loose air she unleashed the large physic beam, which she had been charging into his back. Seconds later an even larger explosion rocked the tiny cave. As the dust cleared Susan was kneeling on the ground trying to catch her breath. Her final attack had taken a lot of energy from inside her. Finally struggling to her feet she turned her head to try and see how the other fight which was progressing. The Darken had surrounded the Daemon and were blasting him from different sides as it grappled with their leader. But even as she watched the Daemon seemed to get the upper hand suddenly catapulting the Darken leader into three or four of the other Darken. As the black bodies struggled on the ground, the Daemons arms lifted above its head and it started to charge some kind of attack. Hesitating for a second Susan looked at the Darken, a memory re-surfacing in her brain of all the pain they had caused to her, all the blood she had spilled because of them, before banishing the memory and launching herself forward toward them. As she flew through the air she concentrated on the depleted power inside her and pushed it out toward her paws. Seconds before she reached the small group a large ball of red glowing energy had formed between the Daemons hand and it had uttered a triumphant scream. Just as its arms had started to throw the large ball downward, she landed on the ground just beside the group of slowly rising Darken. Thrusting both arms out from her body she called upon the energy inside her. Electricity sparked first between her two paws before forming a green barrier shooting out to separate her and the Darken from the Daemon. She just had time to dig her heels into the ground before the Daemon unleashed its attack. As the red ball of energy slammed into her green wall, she was almost shaken to the ground. Biting her lip in grim determination she forced herself to take the strain. It was taking all her strength just to stop the ball from caving her defence in. All the muscles stood out on her small body as she struggled to keep her shield erect. The Daemon uttered another sharp call and its attack seemed to grow. After a few seconds of the new strain Susan could feel herself weakening. Her knee's started to bend and her vision started to blur. With a shake of her head she tried to make her eyes focus on the Daemon, to concentrate one keeping her physic barrier erect. But her power had started to fail her, the end of her shield had started to taper away and the strain on her chest and arms were beginning to become unbearable. She couldn't keep this up. Seconds later the ground shook behind her and something through the air only a couple of centimetres from her face. The resulting explosion ripped through her failing shield flinging backward through the air.   
  
She lay on her back on the ground staring dazedly up at the cave ceiling, her head and muscles still pounding from her recent exertion and her body screaming with pain. A dark form materialised somewhere over her. For a couple of seconds she just lay there before slowly focusing her vision. The dark form appeared to be that of the Darken leader. "The Daemons are destroyed." Moving with a painful jerks Susan turned over and made her way to her feet. She felt like just giving up the unequal battle and just leaving her battered frame to lie on the ground but there were things, which had to be done. She felt some satisfaction to see that the Darken were battered and bleeding as well. "Its not over yet." she whispered nodding toward the alter at the far end of the cave. In the depression in the alter black mist had started to form. Without taking her eyes from the alter Susan padded toward it, unaware that the Darken were following her. Stopping bare inches from the alter she stared at it waiting for some message, waiting for the strange beings to tell her how to destroy the Daemons. As the seconds ticked on the black shapes continued to grow in the middle of the alter. Finally Susan started to grow irritated, what was taking them so long? Finally she realised that they were not going to give her any help. "What are you doing?" the Darken leader demanded, but she ignored him, trying to figure out what she had to do. If she continued to stall the Daemons would reform and this time they couldn't win. What did she have to do? The strange being had said that she would know, but all she knew was that her power was almost gone and her body was close to collapsing. Casting her mind back she tried to remember how she had released the Daemons in the first place. They had been sealed by some strange silvery gas, she remembered. Something that hurt her to touch and something that had passed on memories to her… The same thought struck Blue and Susan at the same time. Yes, the black stone needs a soul to seal the evil in. It's the only way to stop them from escaping. Pink stated in a quiet tone. After a couple of seconds of amazed silence Blue and Susan both shot out the same question in one breath How do know?! They told me she replied putting an emphasis on the 'they' to make sure they knew who she was talking about all you have to do is touch the alter and concentrate on it and your soul will be transported. There was another long silence as both sisters analysed the information and realised its full implications. One of us will have to spend the rest of our lives in that alter Blue uttered without realising it. All three stared at the black alter with a horrible sinking feeling. One of them would have to stay behind, Susan thought numbly. One of them would never see outside this cave again. Almost at the same time both Susan and Blue had the same thought. It'll be either me or you Blue, there's no way Pink is going to spend the rest of her life there. But… No Pink, it has to be this way. You have your whole life ahead of you. You're still pure. It has to be one of us. Yeah, but who… both sisters were silent as they considered the awful choice. One of them would breath fresh air again; one would have a body to move about, while the other counted the seconds as she spent the rest of her life beside two Daemons. But that wasn't the worst of it, Susan knew. The worst would be the separation. They had been together almost all their lives. They had experienced everything together, they thought the same things, they were practically the same person. How could they be separated?? A rush of emotion broke swept up through Susan and she was only just able to stop completely giving into it. It wasn't fair, why did this have to happen to them! How could she just abandon her twin after everything that had happened?! I'll do it Blue whispered, her voice quivering with emotion. No! I'll… The same thought then occurred to both at the same time, We'll both do it. they shouted at the same time relief breaking through the barriers they had built. Both minds sobbed with relief as they tried to inwardly hug each other, unaware of the tears streaming down their face. Their sobs were the only noises audible for a couple of seconds before Pink spoke up. I'm sorry but you can't. Wh- what? I have to do it. Ignoring their flustered replies Pink went on. They explained it to me; I'm the only one who can do it. There's no way… We have no choice. As you mentioned before I'm the only one who is good inside. You both have done well at trying to forget the past but you both have bad inside you. If either of you went inside the black stone, the evil would corrupt you. You would soon be thinking bad thoughts again and then they could escape. I have to do it. But…but we can't just leave you here. You still can have a normal life. You can still….   
  
I have no choice. This is something I have to do for you. With slow jerky movements, Susan laid her paw on the black material. Things were moving too fast, how could this be happening? How Pink just give up her entire life for them?! She was condemning herself to this black tomb voluntarily. Pink, we can't just… We need you Pink. We need you to show us right and wrong. We need you to stop the madness… You don't need me. Both of you are more smart than I could ever be. There is much good inside both of you. You will never be evil. Goodbye my sisters. Both attempted to speak but they couldn't make the words form. There was a long painful pause before Susan suddenly felt her paw start to heat up and her whole body started to shake.  
  
Something very strange was going on with the Mew. It was as if she was somewhere else. For the last minute or so she had stayed rigidly still staring forward in the black stone before starting to shake and sob as if she was in great distress. This was no time for her to have a mental breakdown. Already the group of swirling cloud had started to take definite shape. And still the Mew moaned, dripping tears from her vacant green eyes. This was from the cold creature who had never shown any emotion before. What was doing this to her, I wondered. I was half tempted to go and try to awaken her from her stupor but before I could move she suddenly lifted her head and reached out to the alter. "This is it! She's betraying us!" one of my brothers shouted, leaping forward before I stopped him with a growl. Whatever her problems, the Mew was a fighter. I had recognised that early on, she wouldn't just give in. Or would she? Was it possible…  
  
The Mew's body suddenly jerked and she let loose a high-pitched scream. A pink light shone round her body, blinding me. As I blinked loud inhuman roars sounded through the cave. I leapt forward trying to make my eyes focus, she had betrayed us! As I bounded towards the alter I hit into something unweilding and fell back. I looked up from the ground with surprise to see the Mew standing there just staring at the black stone. A tear slowly ran down her cheek. I had just risen when green energy exploded round her and she shot upwards into the air straight through the cave ceiling. I stared after her for a few seconds before turning back to the alter. A large pink barrier surrounded the Daemons.  
  
Suiceene- Sorry about the long wait but I can't promise it won't be a long time before the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 


End file.
